Por más que para siempre yo te encontraré
by michiru89
Summary: Durante su 4 año en Hogwarts Hermione se reencuentra con aquella chica de cabellos dorados que hace algún tiempo la hizo vivir, el tiempo la distanció pero el amor nunca cambió. ¡Completo!
1. Chapter 1

**_Aclaraciones: _**

_Esta historia se centra en el 4 año de Hermione en Hogwarts y va transcurriendo a partir de ahí, teniendo algunos flashbacks algún par de veces, Éste capítulo es muy cortito porque es una especie de "introducción" a los próximos hechos. Y básicamente es Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego con un enfoque a Hermione, adhiriendo el hecho de emparejarla con Fleur y cambiando varios hechos que ya les dejaré leer. _

_En ésta historia, Gabrielle y Hermione tiene la misma edad._ _La familia de Hermione no es igual a la del libro, tiene ciertas modificaciones que más adelante se develaran. _

_Y lo de siempre: _

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción_

**_Mis especiales agradecimientos a Denise (búsquense como autora: Leyla Zind) por ayudarme con la traducción, gracias Maitra! Y a Chely (amiga mía) por ser mi "editora" y hacer posible la publicación! _**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Un nuevo año_**

* * *

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto Ginny mientras veía a la castaña con mucho interés

Hermione abrió la boca intermitentemente sin que nada pudiera salir de ella e irremediablemente revivió el pasado

_~Inicio Flashback~ _

_- ¡Venir! –Gritó la niña de cabello rubio mientras se adelantaba a paso veloz _

_- Ya me canse –La chica de cabello castaño enmarañado aspiraba con dificultad _

_- juste marcher un peu plus –Pidió la rubia girando a ver a su amiga _

_La chica de cabello castaño se giró a verla mientras levantaba una ceja- ¿Ehh?_

_- Un… poco –Repitió la rubia pues se le dificultaba hablar el trabajo que implicaba subir, a veces olvidaba que su amiga no entendía y hablaba en su lengua natal aunque tenía conocimientos del idioma de su amiga._

_La chica de cabello castaño asintió y siguió a la de mayor edad. Sentía sus piernas arder y su pecho pedir oxigeno, su cabeza palpitaba indicando cansancio, la pendiente que estaban subiendo era muy inclinada. _

_-Ahí –Dijo la mayor mientras indicaba un lugar a pocos metros_

_La menor disminuyó su velocidad, vio aquel lugar y le pareció fascinante que hubiera una mejor vista en todo el mundo que la suya._

_- ¿Y? –Preguntó la rubia_

- Fleur… es… hermoso –La castaña olvido por completo el cansancio, dio unos pasos más adelante sin pensar en el riesgo de caer, todo a su alrededor eran arboles verdes y más allá podía ver el azul del mar, si levantaba la mirada casi podía sentir tocar las nubes con la punta de sus dedos, regreso su vista al mar- Parece infinito

_- Errrmiowne –La rubia tomó una mano de la castaña y la alzó junto a la suya- ¡le monde est à nous!-Gritó la rubia a todo pulmón, cómo si quisiese que el resto de la isla la oyera._

_La castaña se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo con fervor, la apretó a ella lo más que sus fuerzas le permitieron casi como si intentase fundirse con la otra, sintió que la otra la apretaba con igual fuerza, su espalda estaba ligeramente resentida por la fuerza pero no le prestó atención. _

_- Te voy a extrañar tanto –La castaña dejó salir un par de lágrimas, lentamente se fueron separando mirándose una a la otra _

_-les meilleurs jour de ma vie –La rubia también se limpió un par de lágrimas_

_Hermione rió - Los míos también –Dijo acercando las suaves manos de su amiga a su pecho- Quiero darte algo –La castaña buscó en su bolso y saco una pequeña bolsa de papel de sus jeans, sus dedos algo sucios ingresaron a la bolsa sacando dos pequeñas cadenitas plateadas algo enredadas, tardo un par de minutos pudo desenredarlas- Ten –Y le extendió una de ellas _

_La rubia la tomó entre sus manos, su corazón latía fuertemente y ella aun no entendía la razón, miró la cadena y el dije un caballito de mar- C'est magnifique, jel'aime _

_-No es la gran cosa pero yo también tengo uno –Dijo mientras le mostraba el mismo dije a su amiga- Así aunque estemos muy lejos… te tendré junto a mí, además… aún tenemos un día más _

_Fleur sonrió de nuevo y abrazó a su amiga, nuevamente se fueron separando lentamente y la rubia besó a la castaña en la comisura de los labios haciendo que ambas se estremecieran ante la cercanía, la rubia nuevamente la abrazó dándose tiempo de recuperar el aliento y volver a su color normal sin saber que la otra estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella. _

_~Fin flashback~_

- ¿Entonces? –Repitió Ginny moviendo a la castaña ligeramente

- No Ginny –Hermione tenía cara de molestia

- ¡Vamos! ¿Nunca has besado a una chica? ¿Un piquito? –Ginny parecía incrédula

- No Ginny… ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? –Hermione se movió alejándose de ella

- Pues no sé… pero algo me dice que me estas mintiendo –Ginny la miró nuevamente

Hermione negó con la cabeza fastidiada, era imposible que Ginny supiera, nadie sabía que a sus 11 años de edad había conocido a aquella francesa y mucho menos sabían de esa chica, no… esa chica, sus recuerdos de ella, sus anécdotas, sus platicas… todo de esa chica era sólo para ella… para nadie más, si era cierto: era egoísta, pero no le importaba, pues aquella francesa rubia era solo de ella y de sus pensamientos. Habían quedado de verse en las vacaciones siguientes a las que se encontraron pero el abuelo de Hermione había caído enfermo y eso le impidió viajar en esas vacaciones y después de eso no creyó posible volverse a encontrar con ella… Fleur… era un sueño… y los sueños no se repiten dos veces… o por lo menos eso creía hasta ahora. Desde esas vacaciones había desechado totalmente sus prejuicios muggles, era evidente que a la chica francesa no le importaba que fueran dos chicas, incluso le parecía algo muy normal y Hermione desechó sus ideas prejuiciosas de la homosexualidad y se dedicó a disfrutar el sentimiento que crecía en su pecho y a disfrutar el latido de su corazón cuando veía aquellos cabellos dorados, inicialmente la había parecido una locura, un juego de niñas ¿Qué niña de 11 años puede hablar claramente de amor? Y aún más con otra 3 años mayor, Definitivamente una niña de esa edad aún no podía conocer el amor, pero con el paso del tiempo, la distancia y el no saber de la otra, Hermione se dio cuenta que quizás si había una posibilidad de nombrar "amor" ese sentimiento, quizás y sólo quizás… pero el tiempo continuó avanzando y con tantos problemas durante su estadía en Hogwarts y el tener que estar siempre pendiente de sus dos amigos, cuidándolos para que ninguno acabara muerto había hecho que lentamente fuera olvidando sus conflictos internos. ¿Homosexual? ¿Heterosexual? Eso no le importaba, lo único con lo que soñaba era encontrar a una persona que la hiciese sentir viva, justo como esa rubia lo logró en tan solo unos días.

- ¿Hermione? –La pelirroja le tocó la nariz

- ¡Ginny! –La castaña movió su mano sobre su cara para alejar a la otra

- Bueno… es que pensé que te habías petrificado… ¿Nos vamos? Los chicos deben estar esperándonos

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaban en dirección a sus amigos, la estación estaba llena de estudiantes y sus padres, la castaña hace un par de semanas se había despedido de los suyos para acompañar a los Weasley a un torneo de Quidditch en el que no la había pasado muy a gusto, no era muy aficionada así que no le causó gran emoción aunque ciertamente paso un buen rato con sus amigos o por lo menos hasta que los mortifagos irrumpieron abruptamente el momento. Hermione y Ginny vieron a los chicos hablando con los señores Weasley y con su hijo mayor Bill

- Gracias por la estancia señora Weasley –Dijo Hermione subiendo al tren

-Sí, gracias por todo –Repitió Harry ya adentro del expreso

-El placer ha sido todo mío –Respondió ella- Los invitaría a pasar la navidad… pero creo que preferirían quedarse este año…

Hermione de nuevo se vio inmersa en sus pensamientos solo alcanzando a escuchar unas leves palabras de la gente a su alrededor, caminó monótonamente siguiendo a sus amigos hacia algún compartimiento vacio.

El trayecto fue "normal", volviendo a prestar atención a sus amigos tuvo que explicarles que Hogwarts permanecía oculto y una serie de cosas más porque sus amigos carecían de amor a la lectura. Una vez que se hartó de intentar explicarles abrió su libro de _Hechizos reglamentarios _y se dispuso a repasarlo una vez más como todos los años. Claro, el gusto le duro muy poco porque como de costumbre Draco Malfoy ingreso al compartimiento a molestarlo y como siempre logro hacerlo, Hermione únicamente se irritó un poco pero se mantuvo serena para calmar a sus amigos. La situación era la misma, el rubio los insultaba sus amigos eran demasiado fáciles de explotar así que ella tenía la difícil tarea de calmarlos.

Su entrada al castillo fue inusual esta vez pues Peeves les tiró globos de agua ocasionando serias molestias, después de eso todo regreso a la "normalidad" de Hogwarts, después de la selección fue la hora de la cena dónde el troglodita de Ron tragó todo cuánto pudo y Hermione tras enterarse de que habían más elfos domésticos en Hogwarts que en toda gran Bretaña decidió no probar bocado ¿Cómo era posible que no entendieran sus razones? ¡Esclavitud! Esa era la palabra correcta para denominar la situación de aquellas desprotegidas criaturas. El resto de la cena Hermione permaneció en una especie de "huelga de hambre".

Tras la notoria entrada de su profesor de defensa contras las artes oscuras, su total atención fue puesta en las palabras de su director.

- … hemos trabajado para que ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal. En octubre llegaran los directores de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos y la selección tendrá lugar en Halloween, un juez imparcial decidirá que estudiantes reúnen más meritos para competir por la copa de los tres magos, la gloria a su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones.

Hermione permaneció escuchando a sus amigos quejándose por la regla de "únicamente mayores de 17 años" y se mantuvo pensando que ingresar a ese concurso debía ser algo muy extremo "La horas de estudio y preparación extra" era el pensamiento que rondaba su mente mientras ella y sus amigos caminaban hacia la sala común para disponerse a dormir.

* * *

_Bueno… Aquí estoy de nuevo, no pude evitar hacerlo por más que me dije a mi misma que no (empezar una nueva historia sin haber concluido otra)... pero es que… no pude evitarlo… esta idea ronda en mi cabeza desde hace algún tiempo y muy persistentemente… así que… aquí estoy… solo espero todo salga bien (Crucen los dedos), previendo el hecho de que pudiese haber hechos fuera de mi alcance y/o que por tener dos historias abiertas una retrasara a otra y/o cualquier factor más que impidiera seguir el rumbo usual de actualización que suelo llevar, ésta historia está ya casi terminada (en la seguridad de mi USB por supuesto)y mi otra historia tiene varios capítulos adelantados, como dije antes, previendo que suceda algo y así evitar demora en mis actualizaciones, todo por el bien de mis lectores. _

_Bueno, también sé que Fleur tiene cierto acento, en verdad me gustaría ponérselo pero es bastante tedioso sustituir todas las "r" por "gg" y además revisar la ortografía, además que desconozco qué tan práctico sea leer eso para ustedes, Fleur aparecerá en el próximo capítulo por lo que me gustaría saber si quieren que flegg tenga esa acento escrito o lo dejó a su imaginación, a mi no me molestaría (si seria tedioso y complicado) pero cómo ya explique anteriormente tengo ésta historia casi en su totalidad así que eso lo facilita, me gustaría saberlo porque a pesar de ser mi historia ustedes le dan esa magia que la hace especial, soy devota a mis lectores y me interesa su opinión así que ¿Qué opinan? _

_Espero poder leer algunos comentarios respecto a ésta nueva historia y pronto les dejaré leer el siguiente capítulo. _

_ Gracias Denise! Y Gracias Chely!_

* * *

**_This is it… for now _**


	2. Capítulo 2: La cabellera dorada

**_Agradecimientos: _**

**_Qua3183: _**_Gracias por apoyarme en el inicio de esta nueva historia y me gustó la forma en la que dijiste (escribiste) "una nueva historia en el tintero", me anima mucho leer tu comentario. El primero de la historia. _

**_AlexiaPotterhead: _**_Si, en español no hay ningún fic así y me animé a escribirlo y pues ya veremos si gusta o no, aunque espero que sí. _

**_Minxi-san: _**_Vaya, me halaga mucho saber eso. Gracias por tu ánimo y ya sabes que por mi parte siempre intento no tardar décadas en actualizar. _

**_KAILLIN: _**_Gracias por tu ánimo y todo el apoyo que me brindas, es un placer leer tu comentario y si, ya veremos que tal se va desarrollando._

**_DianaQuintanilla: _**_¡__Dianita! Si, esta "parte" es algo tierna, ¡gracias por seguir la historia! Gracias, me alegra mucho leerte._

**_Karean: _**_jajajaja, si amor de juventud xD Gracias por dejarme tu comentario. Espero que sea de tu agrado._

**_Lunazul22: _**_jajajaja me dio risa el "reclamo" y me gustó mucho, debo admitir que no pensé en avisarte y fue un descuido de mi parte, pero ya ves ¡es el destino que te enteraras! Gracias por tu apoyo y espero la historia vaya siendo de tu agrado._

**_Kk: _**_Lamento haberte hecho esperar para el capítulo pero aquí esta, espero sea de tu agrado :)_

**_ImCc: _**_Mi querida y fiel amiga, mi co-productora jajajaja, a veces lo siento un tanto "falso" jajaja. Te quiero mucho y gracias por comentar._

**_Thestral212: _**_Amo tus comentarios largos y llenos de… ti… xD jajajaja, si lo sé, soy un tanto cursi pero… el romance ronda en mis venas jajajaja. Gracias por tu idea, realmente estoy en total acuerdo con esa idea y la usaré. Espero no te desaparezcas tanto tiempo pero si lo haces ten por seguro que te tomaré en cuenta._

* * *

**_Aclaraciones: _**

_~ El acento de Fleur quedará a imaginación de los lectores, únicamente en los flashback lo utilizaré. _

_~Lo de siempre: Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

_"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: La cabellera dorada_**

* * *

Los días en Hogwarts habían pasado volando y los profesores estaban altamente estresados por la próxima llegada de los visitantes, el cumpleaños de Hermione había pasado nuevamente "casi" inadvertido por la mayoría de las personas, sus amigos se habían acordado y le habían hecho un pequeño festejo en la sala común

- ¡Vamos! Tú bien sabes que es verdad –Dijo Ron con un pedazo de pastel en la boca

Hermione lo miró y negó con la cabeza- Por supuesto que no Ron, ella es totalmente imparcial

- Hermione… incluso yo debo admitir que es verdad… si la profesora McGonagall no marcó tarea el día de hoy es porque sabe que es tu cumpleaños ¡Fue tu regalo Hermione!

-Vaya regalo –Bramó Ron- ¡Un día! Debió hacerlo toda la semana

-Ya les dije que ella es muy imparcial… por supuesto que no haría eso

Ron la miró confundido- ¡Pero todos los días deja tarea! ¡Oh! ¿Y qué me dices de los otros profesores? Casualmente hoy que es tu cumpleaños no dejaron tarea

Hermione estaba empezando a molestarse seriamente con su amigo- Snape…

- ¡Vamos Hermione! Es Snape… ¿Qué esperabas? ¡Ni el día de su muerte dejará de poner tarea!

Pero Ginny lo interrumpió golpeándolo en la cabeza- ¡Ya! Dejen a Hermione… es su cumpleaños y ustedes dos lo arruinan.

Hermione miró con agradecimiento a Ginny, los profesores eran imparciales, ellos jamás harían eso y menos por un alumno, ella estaba segura que sólo era eso, "casualidad".

- Te tengo algo –Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa

-No necesitas darme nada más Ginny… estoy bien

- ¡Tonterías!... ésto te va a encantar –Ginny se alejó y se acercó a ella con una caja. Caminando con mucha cautela, la depositó en el piso y la abrió lentamente- ¡Tada! –Dijo Ginny mientras sacaba un tarro de la caja.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y los otros chicos comenzaron a aplaudir- ¡Cerveza de mantequilla! ¡Ginny! ¿Cómo conseguiste ésto?

La pelirroja sonrió- Vamos… se dice el pecado más no el pecador ¿Van a querer o no? Tengo uno para cada uno.

Sin esperar más los tres chicos se abalanzaron sobre las cervezas, Hermione estaba dando un gran sorbo- Gracias Ginny… Son los mejores amigos que pueda tener.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Harry se movió un poco en su asiento- Yo… también pienso lo mismo… son los mejores amigos que pueda tener

- Vaya… No se pongan cursis ahora –Ron intentaba ser gracioso pero se notaba que él también se sentía conmovido

- Vengan aquí tontos –Dijo Ginny mientras envolvía a todos en u fuerte abrazo

Los días siguientes pasaron la regularidad usual de Hogwarts, la próxima llegada de los visitantes estaba haciendo que los estudiantes estuvieran cada vez más y más emocionados, por su parte la castaña estaba cada vez más y más inmersa en la P.E.D.D.O. (Plataforma Élfica de Defensa a los Derechos Obreros) muy a pesar de sus amigos.

Una vez que la noticia de que los visitantes llegarían el viernes se hizo pública los rumores y la ansiedad de los estudiantes iban en aumento. El día viernes fue un día lleno de ansiedad tanto para alumnos como para profesores, el reloj avanzaba y la llegada de los visitantes se hacía inminente.

Hermione se sentía ansiosa quizás era el nerviosismo que sus compañeros le habían contagiado, apenas podía ver entre la multitud cuando un enorme carruaje de color azul pálido apareció por el cielo, se sintió deslumbrada por el tamaño de éste pero esa sensación no fue siquiera comparable con su reacción cuando vio bajar del carruaje a la mujer más alta que había visto en su corta vida, pudo oír de voz del director que su nombre era "Madam Maxime", pero su deslumbramiento con aquella mujer no duro mucho pues al poco tiempo un enorme barco rompió la superficie del agua haciendo que todos quedaran impactados, Hermione se mostró un poco tosca ente la gran emoción de Ron por uno de los estudiantes "Víctor Krum".

Hermione exhaló un sonoro resoplido cuando escuchó a Ron hablar y hablar de Víctor Krum, por fin el director se dirigió hacia los estudiantes, Hermione no podía distinguir entre la multitud pero escuchaba a las chicas de Beauxbatons quejarse y quejarse.

- ¡Nadie las obliga a quedarse! –gritó Hermione intentando ser escuchada y al parecer dio efecto por que los comentarios se acallaron, contenta con ella misma y su repentina valentía, observó cómo aparecían una gran variedad de platillos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Ron tomando un platillo entre sus manos y mirando con desprecio

- Bouillabaisse –Contestó rápidamente la castaña cómo si se tratase de una pregunta de clase.

Ron levantó la ceja intrigado- ¿Te has atorado?

Hermione negó con la cabeza con molestia- Es un plato francés… es muy bueno –Dijo intentando hacer cambiar la expresión de asco de su amigo

- Te creo –Dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba un platillo diferente

Hermione negó con la cabeza bastante fastidiada y comenzó a comer,

- Son bastante lindos ¿Verdad?

Hermione giró la cabeza para encontrarse con su amiga pelirroja que miraba con gran admiración a la mesa de los Slytherin donde estaban sentados los estudiantes de Durmstrang- Son… muy… físicos –Respondió la castaña notando los cuerpos atléticos de los chicos

Ginny se rió- ¿Físicos? ¿Enserio? Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir de ellos

Hermione regreso la vista a su comida- Tú me preguntaste, yo te contesté

- ¡Vamos Hermione! Son hermosos –Dijo Ginny mientras daba un ligero apretón al brazo de su amiga

Hermione los miró una vez más- Uhh… Hermosos –Dijo con sarcasmo

Ginny bufó con molestia y continuó cuchicheando con sus amigas, mientras Hermione se enfocaba en consumir sus alimentos, casi había terminado de comer cuando una voz la distrajo de todo pensamiento

- Disculpa, ¿habéis terminado con ella?

Hermione fue incapaz de levantar la vista, tenía un forma de pronunciar las palabras, un marcado acento, una voz suave y melodiosa

Harry se giró a ver a sus amigos y vio que ninguno de los dos parecía capaz de pronunciar palabra, Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello, Hermione permanecía estática cómo si hubiese sido petrificada y la chica de ojos azules mantenía la mirada muy fija, Harry se dio cuenta de la descortesía

-Claro… puedes llevártela –Contestó mirándola

Ron pareció por fin recuperar el habla- Si… es deliciosa

La chica no mostró ninguna emoción o gratificación a ambos chicos, únicamente miró a la chica de cabellos castaños que seguía sin poder levantar la mirada y tomando la sopa entre manos regreso a su asiento.

Hermione por fin pudo levantar la vista y vio el cabello rubio moviéndose de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus caderas, el uniforme parecía hecho a su medida, la tela delineaba su esbelta figura.

- ¡Es una Veela! –Gritó Ron

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –le contestó Hermione intentando convencerse más a sí misma que a su amigo, lo siguiente de la conversación paso desapercibida a sus pensamientos, vio que la chica tomaba asiento y justo antes de que pudiera ver su cara ella bajo la mirada, temía que sus dudas se disiparan, estaba casi segura que ella, pero habían pasado un par de años y podía estar confundida, necesitaba asegurarse, necesitaba descubrir si ella era o no, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y casi milimétricamente fue subiendo la mirada con los ojos cerrados, una vez que sintió que su cara estaba lo suficientemente alta abrió los ojos y la vio, ella no la miraba, platicaba con una chica de alado y estuvo agradecida por ello. Aunque el tiempo había pasado sus ojos azules seguían siendo iguales aunque ya no tenía ese brillo que hace algunos años ella pudo ver, sus labios perfectamente delineados y con un color rosa tan natural y tan suaves, se estremeció de recordarlo, y por fin sus ojos se encontraron, la chica la vio y Hermione le sostuvo la mirada, ambas chicas se miraban una a otra sin poder mostrar emoción, hasta que la los labios de la francesa comenzaron a dibujar una sonrisa muy grande en su cara y sus ojos retomaron ese brillo, Hermione no pudo contener más su alegría y también esbozo una gran sonrisa, ambas chicas reían desde sus respectivos asientos, Hermione notó que una chica intentaba llamar la atención de la rubia pero ésta le hacía una seña con la mano de que esperase, Hermione sintió unas incontenibles ganas de abrazarla y se levantó de su asiento.

- Ha llegado el momento –La sonora voz del director resonó en todo el comedor

-Hermione –Dijo entre dientes Ginny y con un jalón la hizo retomar su asiento, la castaña miró a Ginny un segundo y después regreso su vista a la chica rubia que había dejado de sonreír, la rubia dirigió su mirada al director y Hermione con gran esfuerzo puso atención en las palabras de Dumbledore.

El director hablo acerca del torneo, de los jueces y del cáliz de fuego, Hermione en realidad no estaba muy interesada en aquellas palabras, podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia que si parecía muy interesada en las palabras del director. Le pareció una eternidad el discurso y cuando por fin el director declaro que podían irse a la cama, Hermione vio como la rubia le devolvía una mirada de complicidad, la castaña vio como sus amigos se levantaban de sus asientos discutiendo acerca del cáliz de fuego y de Krum, Hermione se alegró que se olvidarán de ella y se levantó de su asiento, vio como la rubia hacia lo mismo, ambas iban caminando distanciadas pero mirándose a los ojos, Hermione tuvo que esquivar a varias personas, la rubia intentaba pasar desapercibida pero le fue muy complicado, ambas llegaron a un vestíbulo casi vacío y ambas se miraron fijamente

La rubia sonrió- 'Ermiowne

La castaña sonrió- Fleur Isabelle Delacour

Ambas se abrazaron fervientemente, Hermione disfrutó de la suavidad de la piel de la otra, su suave aroma, Fleur se alejó

- ¡Vaya! Creí que nunca te volvería a ver

Hermione resopló- Es una… muy larga historia

- Bueno… estaré aquí por mucho tiempo

- Es cierto… ¡Wow! Beauxbatons… es… quiero decir que… nunca imaginé que fueras una bruja

Fleur rió y Hermione se sintió en el cielo al escuchar la risa de la otra- Yo… tampoco lo imaginé, sinceramente… creí que jamás te volvería a ver…

-Has mejorado mucho tu pronunciación –

Fleur se sintió halagada- Gracias… he trabajado en ello

- Lo siento Fleur… hay tanto que… bueno... no sé por dónde empezar…

- ¿Por el principio? –Fleur abrazó de nuevo a la castaña- ¡Dios! Los siento tanto… estoy tan emocionada de verte de nuevo….

Hermione sonrió- Yo también… es…

- Fleur ¡Aquí estás! –Madame Maxime acogió a la rubia en sus brazos- Estaba muy asustada ¡Te desapareciste!

Fleur se giró a ver a Hermione sin saber que decir

- ¡Oh! –Dijo la mujer- ¿Tienes una nueva amiga?

- Hermione Granger –Dijo la castaña mientras levantaba un brazo para saludarla

-Mucho gusto querida –La mujer se inclinó y beso las dos mejillas de la castaña, nuevamente se dirigió a Fleur- Mañana será un gran día… Necesitas descansar… Tienes 10 minutos y te veo en el carruaje ¿Ok?

Fleur asintió con la cabeza, la mujer caminó por el pasillo hasta desaparecerse- Perdón –Se disculpó la rubia

- Ok… ¿un gran día? No pensarás participar ¿O sí? Fleur es muy peligroso

Fleur la miró con ternura- ¿Te preocupas por mí? Eso es lindo

Hermione se ruborizó al instante- No… bueno si… pero no… -Fleur se rió- Es decir… Fleur… tú lo oíste… es un concurso muy riesgoso… es exponerte

- También dijeron que es seguro –Fleur le sonrió- Oye… tenemos 10 minutos… y no me interesa hablar sobre el dichoso torneo… quiero saber de ti… ¡dios! Son tres años… has… crecido mucho –Fleur miraba de arriba abajo a la castaña y ésta se sentía un poco incómoda

- ¿Fleur? –

- Perdón –Se disculpó la rubia- Pero dime… ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

- Bueno… Ahh… Yo no pude regresar ese verano… mi abuelo enfermo y… Lo siento

Fleur negó con la cabeza- Está bien… Nunca creí realmente que hubieses huido de mi… no después de… -Fleur se ruborizó y evitó la mirada de la otra

Hermione también se ruborizo y de pronto pareció muy interesada en sus pies- Si… eso…. ¿Qué fue de ti? –Preguntó la castaña intentando desviar la conversación

- Bueno… Yo regresé ese verano y los siguientes esperando encontrarte pero… no fue así…

- Los siento –La castaña la miró apenada

- Esta bien, no te preocupes… lo importante es que… aquí estamos

Hermione sonrió- ¡Wow! Es realmente… es decir… ¡Aún no lo creo!

Fleur sonrió- Yo… tampoco lo creo… pero es real… aquí estoy –Fleur se acercó a la castaña y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la acercó a su cara, Hermione tembló al sentir el aliento caliente de la otra, Fleur la acercó más hasta dejarla descansando en su mejilla- ¿Me sientes? –Preguntó en un susurró

Hermione sentía su boca seca, la mejilla de la rubia estaba fría pero su piel era muy suave, Fleur tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no podía ver cómo la castaña asentía- ¿Me sientes? Escuchó que la rubia repetía su pregunta, Hermione se aclaró ligeramente la garganta- Ssssi… Te siento…

- Y yo a ti –Contestó Fleur- Te siento…

Hermione sintió temblar su cuerpo nuevamente y lo único que deseo era tener en sus brazos a la rubia así que nuevamente la envolvió en sus brazos

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ellas

Hermione inmediatamente se separó para ver a una chica de menor estatura con cabello oscuro- ¿Fleur? Madame me mandó por ti… Lamentó interrumpir

- Ya voy –contestó la rubia y devolvió su mirada a la castaña- Los siento tanto… de verdad… me tengo que ir… ¿hablamos mañana?

- Emm… sí… creo

- ¿Crees? –Fleur la miró intrigada

-Fleur… yo no hago amigos… y tú… emm… Sería raro… tendría muchas cosas que explicar…

Fleur la miró con un poco de resentimiento- Ok… si no quieres hablar conmigo… lo comprendo

- no… no es eso… sólo… mantengamos ésta amistad entre nosotras… por ahora

Fleur la miró- Ok… buenas noches –Se acercó a besar ambas mejillas y le regaló una última sonrisa antes de caminar hacia su amiga

Hermione se quedó un rato más mirando el pasillo dónde la otra desapareció antes de darse la vuelta y continuar caminando hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione regresó a paso veloz a la sala común dónde sus amigos la esperaban

- ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te has metido? Estábamos preocupados, se supone que no tienes que andar sola en los pasillos a éstas horas, tepudohaberpasadoalgo ¿Dóndeestabas?–Ginny habló con tal rapidez que todos se quedaron mirándola

- ¡Wow! Tranquila… Hermione está viva –Comentó Ron intentando calmar a su hermana menor

Hermione entró muy lentamente hasta quedar cerca de ellos- Fui a la biblioteca… tenía algo de emergencia… lo siento

Ginny suspiró- Ok… lo siento pero me preocupe por ti

Hermione sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga.

* * *

La mañana siguiente todos despertaron con gran ansiedad y a pesar que el trío dorado bajo muy temprano al vestíbulo, ya había una gran cantidad de estudiantes aglomerados

-¿Ya ha alguien dejado su nombre? –Preguntó Ron a una chica de Gryffindor

-Todos los de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó la castaña con una voz más alta de la normal

La chica la miró extrañada- Bueno… eso es normal… a eso vinieron…

Hermione negó con la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a la chica de cabellos dorados pero no pudo hallarla, tampoco tuvo mucha suerte buscándola el resto del día, hasta la hora del banquete la vio sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw hablando muy animadamente. La castaña se resignó y comenzó a desearle la mejor de la suerte a Angelina para que su nombre fuera el que resultara del cáliz de fuego.

El vestíbulo estaba en completo silencio y con muy poca iluminación, el cáliz comenzó a destellar chispas azules y todos se quedaron sin aliento al ver un pedazo de pergamino emerger de él, Dumbledore lo tomó- El campeón de Durmstrang es… ¡Víctor Krum!

El comedor estalló en aplausos, Hermione apenas pudo oír a Ron gritando que era de imaginarse esa elección, el comedor aún seguía aplaudiendo y Hermione le dedicó una mirada a Fleur, la rubia aplaudía animadamente pero la castaña podía notar el nerviosismo en su mirada.

El comedor nuevamente quedó en silencio cuando el cáliz comenzó a destellar nuevamente, Dumbledore tomo el papel entre sus manos- La campeona de Beauxbatons… ¡Fleur Delacour!

Esos fueron los segundos más largos de la vida de Hermione Granger, inmediatamente miró a la rubia que estaba siendo cubierta por muchos abrazos y felicitaciones, la rubia se levantó de su asiento caminando hacia la entrada que les habían señalado, giró por un segundo y Hermione le sonrió, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior, Hermione no pudo oír nada a pesar del escándalo, su mente y sus sentidos estaban detenidos en ese segundo donde ambas intercambiaron miradas, en el segundo donde la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa, el segundo dónde la rubia se mordió el labio de forma tan sensual, Hermione se sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar sus pensamientos.

-¡Diggory! –Es una lástima

Hermione se giró abruptamente para darse cuenta que Cedric Diggory caminaba hacia la mesa de profesores y se sintió ligeramente perdida, aplaudió para no parecer desubicada pero cualquiera que le prestará la mínima atención se daría cuenta que estaba completamente perdida, aunque afortunadamente nadie lo hacía.

- ¡Excelente! –La voz de Dumbledore resonaba en el comedor- Ahora que ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones, confió en que todos los apoyaremos en las pruebas que están por venir, a animarlos, todos…

La voz de director disminuyó al ver al cáliz echar chispas nuevamente, un pedazo de pergamino salió del cáliz y el director lo cogió, miró a su alrededor bastante sorprendido- Harry Potter

Hermione sintió que su quijada se había descolocado, miró a su amigo y parecía estar bastante confundido, ella misma se sentía muy confundida

-Yo no puse mi nombre –Comentó Harry

Hermione lo miró bastante asombrada sin saber que decir, era obvio que Harry no hubiese podido poner su nombre pero ¿Entonces qué era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El director movió la cabeza bastante confundido- ¡Harry Potter! ¡Ven aquí!

Hermione salió de su trance y le dio un empujón a su amigo, le sostuvo el brazo con fuerza- ¡Vamos Harry!

El chico la obedeció monótonamente, el comedor entero lo estaba mirando, no había una sola persona que no lo mirara con asombro.

* * *

Fleur caminaba de regreso al carruaje bastante confundida, ese chico por lo que parecía era buen amigo de su castaña ¿Era posible? No, no… Hermione nunca haría eso. Madame Máxime habla bastante alto mientras ambas caminaban por los fríos pasillo, la directora no paraba de insinuar que el chico lo había hecho, que todo era un trampa, una injusticia de la escuela, que debían sacarlo y muchas cosas más pero Fleur sólo podía redirigir sus pensamientos a la chica de cabello castaño ¿Era posible que ella estuviera involucrada? No, no… Hermione nunca haría eso, se repetía una y otra, siempre la misma pregunta en su cabeza con la misma respuesta por qué ella simplemente no podía hacer eso, era cierto que el chico con la cabeza rajada no era muy inteligente (por lo que había escuchado) pero definitivamente esto era obra de él, no, no, Hermione no podía estar involucrada.

Llegaron al carruaje donde varías chicas la envolvieron en abrazos y felicitaciones en dónde ella sólo asintió y sonrió por cortesía.

- Amelia… ¿Puedo usar tu lechuza? –Preguntó Fleur haciendo caso omiso a algunas chicas que la llenaban de preguntas.

- Claro, está en mi cuarto –Comentó la chica

- Disculpen –y sin esperar más la rubia caminó a la habitación de su amiga y escribió unas sencillas frases, la amarró a la pata de la lechuza- 'Ermiowne Granger… Búscala… pronto

La lechuza partió con un vuelo veloz y Fleur la vio desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a salir de la habitación a recibir otro tanto de abrazos pero la dueña de la lechuza ingreso a la habitación- Siempre supe que serías tú

- Gracias Amelia…

- oh… ¿Qué pasa amiga?

Fleur dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró a su amiga- ¿Te acuerdas de la chica que conocí en La Bahía de Hanelei? Hace años cuando fui de vacaciones –Su amiga asintió con la cabeza- Es estudiante de aquí

- ¡Fleur! Eso es maravilloso ¡Magnifico! –Su amiga se veía muy emocionada

Fleur negó con la cabeza- Ella es la mejor amiga del chico Potter

- ¿El tramposo? –Preguntó su amiga

Fleur asintió- ¿Tú que crees?

-Bueno… suena como un drama o una trampa pero dudo mucho que sea así… la chica no tiene forma de saber que tu estudias en Beauxbatons y mucho menos que serías elegida campeona, es decir… todas aquí en el colegio lo sabíamos pero dudo mucho que los demás hubieran tenido la misma certeza.

Fleur se sintió mejor, Amelia tenía razón, no había forma que eso fuera un trampa o un truco, todo eran ideas suya formándose en su cabeza, inseguridades suyas atacándola.

- Solucionado ese problema –Amelia comenzó a hablar- Tenemos la suposición que ella es tu elección ¿Cierto?

Fleur negó con la cabeza y Amelia la miró confundida- No es suposición… Estoy segura… mi corazón sólo latió tan rápido como hoy en aquellas vacaciones…

Amelia corrió a abrazarla- Tienes que hablar con ella…

-Lo sé…

Amelia se separó ligeramente y su cara cambio a una de preocupación- Creo que también Gabrielle debe saberlo

Fleur la miró y negó con la cabeza- No, No, No

- Fleur… Fleur ¡Mírame! –Amelia tomó a Fleur de los brazos- Gabrielle debe de saberlo ¿Acaso crees que para ella pasara inadvertida?

Fleur tomó aire- Ok… se lo diré después… no ahora… se lo diré después

* * *

Hermione estaba en su dormitorio repasando los hechos, hace algunos momentos había regresado Harry y le había contado todo lo sucedido, para su desgracia Ron estaba muy molesto con él y nadie parecía creerle que él no había puesto su nombre, incluso ella misma había dudado de su mejor amigo pero sólo había sido un segundo de debilidad, ella estaba segura que él jamás haría eso, si, habían roto muchas reglas durante su estadía en Hogwarts pero siempre había una buena razón que la respaldara nunca haría por alcanzar la gloria personal o todo ese tipo de cosas, no, ella estaba segura, confiaba en Harry y pensaba respaldarlo, un golpe en la ventana hizo que se sobresaltará, giró a ver a sus compañeras y se percató que estaban dormida, otra vez hubo un golpe, lentamente se levantó de su cama caminando lentamente a la ventana dónde provenía el golpe, vio a una lechuza de color marrón y se sorprendió, abrió la ventana para darle paso y una vez dentro la lechuza se sacudió un poco antes de levantar la pata, Hermione la vio y desató el pergamino, la lechuzo ululo- Gracias –le dijo a la lechuza antes de ver como se iba por la ventana.

Hermione desenrolló el pedazo de pergamino

_Hermione:_

_Tenemos que hablar, mañana a las 6 en la biblioteca_

Hermione no dudó ni en segundo acerca del remitente, ella le había enseñado a escribir su nombre, su letra era aún más pulcra que hace algunos años atrás pero la forma de delinear la "H" era inconfundible a su vista, tomó el pedazo de pergamino y se recostó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos

_~Inicio Flashback~ _

_- geeeer-myyyo-ny –Dijo la castaña remarcando claramente las letras en su boca _

_- Er-miooow- ne –Intentó igualar la rubia_

_Hermione rió- Bastante cerca –Comentó _

_-Escribe tú nombre –Comento la rubia_

Hermione se palpo la ropa intentando encontrar una pluma pero no halló ninguna y entonces vio las papas a la francesa que estaban enfrente de ellas y tomo una servilleta, tomó una papa a la francesa y la levantó para que la rubia lo viera, le untó un poco de cátsup en la punta, Fleur rió enérgicamente al darse cuenta, Hermione también rió, tomó una servilleta y comenzó a escribir su nombre

- H… E… R… M… I… O… N… E – Escribió teniendo que untar repetidamente cátsup en la punta de la papa

_Fleur rió bastante divertida y tomó la papa entre sus manos haciendo lo mismo que su acompañante- H… E… R… M… I… O… N… E –escribió en otra servilleta_

Hermione la miró y asintió con aprobación- Tu letra es muy bonita, me gusta cómo se forma la "H" en tus manos

Fleur se sonrojó ligeramente- Merci

- Me alegra que estés aprendiendo mi idioma porque para mí… sería muy complicado aprender el tuyo

Ambas chicas rieron en complicidad, Fleur la miró una vez más antes de meterse la papa a la boca, Hermione sonrió y la imitó

~Fin Flashback~

El reloj sonó estruendosamente para los oídos de la castaña, miró a su alrededor y se percató de la hora, corrió rápidamente a los baños, si corría alcanzaba a llegar tarde a su encuentro con la chica de cabellos dorados.

Con el corazón agitado llegó a la biblioteca, dirigió su mirada a las mesas pero como de costumbre no había nadie, caminó por los pasillos entre los estantes de libros, estaba perdiendo la esperanza cuándo la vio sentada en el fondo del pasillo, Hermione caminó hacia ella, estaba muy feliz de verla pero la cara de la otra no reflejaba lo mismo.

- Buenos días –Dijo cortésmente la castaña sentándose a lado de ella

- Buenos días- El tono de la francesa fue frío- Necesito hablar contigo

Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Lo que gustes –Aunque ya sabía a qué iba el asunto

- Tú amigo… Potter –Fleur la miró intentando descifrar cualquier gesto que pasara por la cara de la otra- ¿Él puso su nombre en el cáliz? Y más importante ¿Quién lo ayudo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza fervientemente- ¡No! ¡Por dios! El no haría eso… estoy segura… hay algo detrás de todo esto… lo sé…

Fleur la miró, le creía cada palabra que salía de su boca pero aun así seguía sin agradarle aquél muchacho- Te creo… ¿Pero no te parece muy raro?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba salir una risa irónica- ¿Raro? Esa palabra se borró de mi vocabulario desde el momento en qué conocí a Harry Y Ron –Hermione miró a Fleur y vio que seguía sin causarle gracia- Mira Fleur… Él no quería formar parte de esto… Te lo aseguró… Esto no es un complot en tu contra o los demás campeones

Fleur la miró con más tranquilidad- Entiéndeme… Parece como si ese chico buscara más fama…

Hermione resoplo- Créeme… lo único que el quiero… que todos queremos es un año "normal" en Hogwarts

Fleur levantó una ceja- ¿Perdón?

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Bueno… es que ni un solo año desde que entre aquí ha sido "normal", ni para mí ni para él… y sólo buscamos ser dos chicos normales y tener vidas normales… pero evidentemente éste año tampoco será… Fleur… Harry es una gran chico, si lo conocieras lo amarías totalmente, es un gran ser humano, de verdad… te lo aseguro…

Fleur se sintió más cómoda pero algo extraño paso, un ligero ardor en su estómago emergió, a pesar de estar más tranquila con las intenciones de ese chico ahora estaba más segura que no le agradaba, sintió su mandíbula apretarse cuando oyó hablar a Hermione así de él- Bien…

Hermione se mostró insatisfecha ante el tono de la otra- ¿Todo bien?

Fleur asintió con la cabeza- Es sólo que ahora me ha quedado claro que… él es mi rival –Lo último lo dijo en doble sentido pero la castaña no pareció percatarse de ello

- Bueno… si, ambos están en el dichoso concurso… Fleur… ten mucho cuidado, es muy peligroso… es una real locura exponerlos al peligro

Fleur se sintió más tranquila al notar la preocupación de su castaña- Estaré bien… ¿acaso no crees en mis habilidades?

Hermione se mostró ofendida- ¡Estoy absolutamente segura de tus capacidades! Aún no he visto nada de tu magia pero estoy completamente segura que era una gran maga ¡Jamás lo podría en duda!

Fleur sonrió enormemente- Gracias, eso me motiva mucho

Hermione bajó la mirada algo sonrojada, Fleur la miró unos momentos antes de dirigir la mirada a ningún punto en específico sólo disfrutando de la presencia de la otra.

- Felicidades –Dijo la castaña en un susurró

Fleur se giró a verla nuevamente- ¿Cómo?

- Felicidades… fuiste elegida entre toda tu escuela eso muestra por si sólo lo grande que eres

- Bueno… no creí que fuera elegida, Madame Maxime siempre tuvo mucha fe en que sería yo pero… yo no lo creí así

- Me alegro mucho que hayas venido… ¡Oh! ¿y Gabrielle?

Fleur cambio ligeramente su semblante- Ella está aquí… vino conmigo a pesar de que no tiene la edad para participar… una petición mía –Y de la cuál ahora se arrepentía tremendamente

- Oh… eso es lindo, quizás la vea por algún lado y podamos charlar

Fleur se sonrojó ligeramente- Bueno… Estoy segura que ella querrá tener un "encuentro" contigo, tú sabías muy bien hacerla feliz

- ¿Qué? Fleur… eso fue hace tanto tiempo y sigues con eso… Esas siempre fueron ideas tuyas

- Ohh… Sabes que es verdad

Hermione dirigió su mirada rápidamente para encontrarse con la otra sonriéndole- ¡Qué no es cierto!

Fleur rió, estaba bastante divertida por la expresión de la otra- Eres tan inocente… ¿Te he dicho que me encantan tus expresiones? –Hermione desvió la mirada con toda su cara roja- ¡Ahh! Si, si lo he hecho…

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo…? –Hermione bajo la mirada e intentaba formar alguna pregunta coherente

- ¿Cómo me acordé? –Preguntó la rubia y Hermione asintió a modo de contestación- Creo que esa es una pregunta errónea… la pregunta correcta sería ¿Cómo podría olvidarte?

Hermione levantó la mirada aún muy sonrojada- Tú…. ¿Te acuerdas de todo?

Fleur la miró y se mordió el labio- De absolutamente todo, incluso de la última promesa… ¿y tú?

Hermione asintió, le parecía imposible quitar la mirada de los labios de la otra

- ¿Entonces? –Preguntó Fleur acercándose ligeramente a la otra

Hermione tragó con dificultad- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿Vamos a averiguarlo?

- ¿Averiguar qué? –Hermione podía oler a su acompañante, su fragancia la embriagaba

Fleur sonrió- Tú sabes muy bien…

La respiración de Hermione se detuvo, comenzó a cerrar los ojos, sentía el aliento de la rubia tan cerca de ella- No, no sé… -Dijo casi en un susurro

- Bien… entonces cuándo lo sepas o te acuerdes hablamos –Fleur se levantó de su lugar dejando a Hermione bastante sorprendida- Buenos días Señorita–Dijo en un tono muy frío y se alejó sin mirar atrás

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, era imposible, había tenido su oportunidad y por estar jugando la había perdido y lo peor era que Fleur se había enojada descomunalmente con ella. Éste debía ser el peor inicio del día que jamás haya tenido, resopló ¿De verdad creía Fleur que lo había olvidado? Era imposible que pudiera olvidarlo. Se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a marcharse y continuar el día, en algún otro momento cuando a Fleur se le pasara el enojo la interceptaría y hablaría con ella de la última promesa.

* * *

Adelanto:

Fleur sonrió- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Hermione aclaró su garganta- Creo que… Tuvimos un malentendido

Fleur recordó el día en la biblioteca y sintió un poco de pesadumbre- ¿En qué?

- Yo estaba… jugando… Tengo el presentimiento que tu creíste que olvide… eso…

- ¿Eso? –Dijo Fleur molesta, Fleur no estaba dispuesta a ponerle sobrenombres a las cosas

* * *

This is it… for now


	3. Chapter 3: Reencuentros

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Qua3183**_: si, es que no es un GinnyxHarry… hay algo por ahí que tengo escondido, bueno hay muchas cosas que tengo escondidas jajajaja. Pues no lo había notado pero lo checaré, Cómo siempre me es un placer que me des a notar mis errores para poder corregirlos, Gracias :) hasta pronto.

**Karean:** Si, es un amor muy bonito y siempre me ha gustado las expresiones faciales, creo que algunas veces dicen más que mil palabras. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente.

**Thestal212:** jajajaja es que acaso tienes mucha experiencia con eso? (Con que te dejen a medias) jajajajaja. Y respecto a lo otro, tengo varias sorpresillas escondidas, pero lo de Gaby ya lo vas a ser prontito. Si, hay muchas cosas que no te cuento y además si me gusta jugar con tu imaginación jajaja

**Dianaquintanilla**: Dianita! Wow! Enserio? Pues me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y me halagas mucho :) y con respecto al Twitter debo decirte que no poseo cuenta en esa red social, pero si gustas comunicarte conmigo puedes dejarme tu Facebook o correo y yo te agrego, muchas gracias por el interés.

**Lunazul22**: Esta historia es corta porque solo abarco HP4, con un aproximado de poco más de 10 caps.

**Denisse**: Mi querida Maitra, espero no te moleste la publicidad que te hago jajajaja, Gracias por estar al pendiente. Nos vemos prontico.

**MalexAlex**: Gracias, eso intento xP

**ANI:** jajajajaja, si, ahora que publicaste me vi lo suficientemente inspirada para continuar jajajaja. Gracias por leer.

* * *

_Este es un relato en 3 persona omnisciente_

"Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de J.K. Rowling_, ésta es una historia paralela dónde he tomado prestado los personajes pero no recibo ninguna compensación económica por ello, soy más pobre que los Weasleys"_

* * *

**ACLARACIONES AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Reencuentros**_

* * *

_Lentamente Fleur se fue separando de nuevo_

_-¿Me lo pones? –Preguntó Fleur en un tono muy bajo_

_- Sólo sí tú me lo pones –Condicionó la castaña_

_Fleur asintió, sus manos temblorosas tomaron la cadena y lentamente pusieron el cabello enmarañado a un lado, sus manos nerviosas rodearon el cuello y aseguró el collar en la otra_

_- Mi turno –Dijo la castaña en un susurró, imitó a la rubia con la diferencia de que sus manos disfrutaron el tacto del cuello desnudo de la otra, únicamente cubierto por la tira del bikini _

_Fleur se giró, su corazón latía rápidamente, su respiración era agitada- ¿A que jugamos? –Miraba los ojos chocolate _

_Hermione tragó con dificultad- No entiendo –Su voz era temblorosa y se dio la vuelta_

_- Espera… -Dijo mientras le sostenía el brazo para evitar que huyera, la castaña se detuvo- Sabes bien de lo que hablo_

_Hermione se giró para verla a los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior- Mañana será el último día_

_- Y por ello no quiero seguir desperdiciando el tiempo –Fleur intentaba trasmitirle todos sus sentimientos_

_- Fleur… soy muy joven _

_- Yo también y me asusta… me asusta mucho-Mientras hablaba tomaba ambas de sus manos_

_- Somos chicas y muy jóvenes… Fleur… no sé qué hacer… quizás jamás vuelva a verte _

_Fleur negó con la cabeza- Ni lo pienses… me rehusó a no volver a verte_

_Hermione sonrió y se abrazó a Fleur- Entonces hagamos una promesa_

_Fleur se alejó para verla a los ojos mientras levantaba una ceja- ¿Una promesa? _

_- Sí… una promesa… cuándo seamos más grandes… cuándo nos volvamos a ver… averigüemos que es ésto que sentimos- mientras decía lo último llevaba las manos de la rubia hacía su pecho_

_Fleur sonrió y asintió, la idea le parecía muy sensata y acorde a su "situación"- Ok… es un hecho, cuándo nos volvamos vamos a averiguar qué es lo que sentimos… quiero sellarlo de una forma ¿Puedo?_

_Hermione la miró- ¿De qué forma?_

_- Un beso _

¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – Ginny movía a la castaña sin nada de tacto

- ¡Basta! –Hermione la empujó hacia atrás- Me lástimas

- ¡Es tardísimo! Si corres apenas alcanzas a llegar al desayuno ¡Mueve tu trasero castaña! –La pelirroja le daba la espalda y salía del cuarto

Hermione al darse cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón se movió como si fuese un maratón, llegó corriendo al comedor dónde estaban sus amigos, con una mano se limpió el sudor que tenía en la frente producto de su maratónico despertar

- Felicidades… has llegado a tiempo –Ron levanto su vaso

Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta y comenzó a desayunar

- ¿Entonces Hermione? –Preguntó Harry

Hermione le dirigió una leve mirada antes de continuar con sus sagrados alimentos- ¿Nos vas a decir que te trae tan rara?

Hermione tragó de golpe la comida que estaba en su boca- ¡Por enésima vez! No estoy rara… -Hermione oyó lo falso que sonaba su declaración- Bueno… si estoy un poco... lejos de lo "normal" pero no es por nadie en especial

- ¡Jaa! –Ginny gritó haciendo que varios estudiantes los voltearan a ver, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de su tono e inmediatamente lo bajo- Dijiste ALGUIEN –comento mientras remarcaba las palabras- ¡Te has quemado solita!

Hermione abrió la boca varias veces y la cerró el mismo número de veces sin que pudiera decir nada- Déjenme desayunar en paz- Dijo por fin

* * *

Gabrielle la vio y casi derrama su bebida sobre su ropa, sus ojos se enfocaron solo en ella, había girado su vista por culpa (mejor dicho bendición) de aquella pelirroja que gritó en el comedor pero ahora su vista estaba completamente enfocada en la chica castaña.

- ¡Basta! –Fleur le palmeó el hombro- Se va a dar cuenta

Gabrielle se giró a verla- ¡Tú! –Dijo con molestia- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

- Lo iba a hacer pronto… te lo juro –Fleur desvió su mirada, era cierto que planeaba decírselo a su hermana pero esperaba tener más tiempo.

Ambas chicas miraron a la misma castaña

_~Inicio Flashback~_

_- ¡Es mía! –Gritó Gabrielle_

_Vio cómo su hermana caminaba por la habitación enojada- ¡Ella no es un objeto! _

_- ¡Joderrrr! Yo la vi primero… ella me encontró a mi _

_-¡Gaby! –Gritó Fleur- Cuida tus palabras _

_- ¡No soy Gabi! ¡No soy una niña! _

_- ¡Lo eres! –Fleur respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse_

_- ¡Ella también!¡¿No lo ves? Ella y yo somos tan iguales… ¡La quiero! _

_Fleur miró a su hermana con tristeza- ¿Estas segura? ¿Ella es tu elección?_

_Gabrielle la miró confundida, se quedó sin palabras_

_- Yo tampoco –Comentó Fleur- Pero… Gaby… Gabrielle… lo siento aquí –Fleur se tocó el pecho en el lugar dónde estaría su corazón _

_- ¡Yo también! –Gabrielle se había vuelto a exasperar- ¡No es justo! ¡Por qué todo lo obtienes tú! ¡No es justo! _

_Gabrielle salió de la habitación derramando varías lágrimas, Fleur sentía su corazón estremecerse._

_~Fin Flashback~_

Los ojos azules de Gabrielle continuaban mirando a la castaña, Fleur cambió su mirada a su hermana mirándola con detenimiento- Necesitamos hablar –Comentó la mayor

Gabrielle cambio su mirada a los ojos de su hermana, la miraron con seriedad- Está bien

Ambas se levantaron de la mesa al mismo tiempo, ninguna hablo durante el trayecto hasta el carruaje, una vez situadas en la habitación de Fleur, la menor se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Entonces? ¿De qué quieres hablar? –Gabrielle continuaba inspeccionando la habitación

- Fleur la miraba- ¿No es obvio? De… Ella

Gabrielle sonrió- Tú… -La apuntó con el dedo- Juegas sucio…-Bajo el dedo y la miraba acusadoramente- sabías que ella estaba aquí y no me dijiste… Puedo asegurar que pretendías ganártela y después… sólo después decirme de ella

Fleur rió sarcásticamente- Vaya mentecita la tuya Gaby… No, algún día la ibas a ver aunque no pensé que fuera tan pronto… Pero te juro que te iba a decir

- Ok… te creo… ¿Eso es todo? –La rubia menor tenía urgencia por irse a sus clases, tenía la ilusión que al menos una de sus clases la compartiría con ella.

- Gaby… Me gusta… -Fleur bajo la mirada

Gabrielle continuaba viéndola con molestia- A mí también

- Ella… es mi elección Gaby… -La cara de Fleur se tornó seria- ¿Es la tuya?

Gabrielle la miro confundida- Es muy pronto para saberlo…

- No Gabrielle… no lo es… yo lo supe en el instante en que mi piel rozo la suya…

La rubia menor la miró indignada- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

Fleur tomó un respiro e hizo recoja de todo su valor- Gabrielle… con todo respeto… Tú estás encaprichada con ella… pero yo la quiero sinceramente…

Gabrielle cruzo los brazos- Me estás… ¿Me estás… pidiendo…?

- Que te hagas a un lado –Completó la rubia mayor

Gabrielle se rascó la quijada con la mano antes de regresarle la mirada a su hermana- No estoy segura que ella sea mi elección… pero lo voy a averiguar… y no, no me voy a hacer a un lado

Gabrielle le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación completamente furiosa. Fleur se dejó caer al suelo llorando, no era una situación fácil de manejar y ella tenía toda la desventaja por sobre su hermana.

* * *

Hermione pasó el resto de la semana entre sus clases algo distraída, se había puesto el objetivo de hablar con Fleur y aclarar ciertas cosas, era un poco mayor en comparación con años anteriores aunque ciertamente seguía siendo joven, sin embargo ya se había fijado un objetivo: quería averiguar que sentía por Fleur. No podía negarse a sí misma la posibilidad de sentirse viva de nuevo, darse la oportunidad de ser feliz, aún estaban sus amigos y las demás personas, sus opiniones seguramente la destruirían pero si algo había aprendido aquellas vacaciones era que el sentimiento en su pecho era mucho más acogedor que todo lo demás.

- ¿Me escuchaste Hermione? –Harry toco el hombro de su amiga, ambos caminaban por el corredor

- N-No, disculpa, estaba pensando en lo que dijo el profesor Flitwick

Ok –Harry pareció convencido- Te estaba diciendo que Ron se rehúsa a hablarme, intente acercarme y ¡nada!

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Lo sé Harry, pero dale tiempo… sólo esta… celoso… como todos los demás. Yo te apoyo –Dijo lo último para intentar reconfortarlo

Harry rió sarcásticamente- Si, hay varios que me apoya, no es que sean mucho pero algunos… peor lo hacen porque creen que burle al cáliz

- Yo no creo que lo hayas hecho…

- Por qué crees que soy muy tonto para eso… ¡Vamos Hermione!

Hermione se sintió un poco culpable- Harry… eres mi amigo… te creo fielmente, es cierto… no creo que hayas podido burlar a Dumbledore… pero por sobre eso yo te creo…

Harry la abrazo fuertemente y Hermione le devolvió el abrazo, entre el cabello desalineado de Harry pudo ver la cabellera que estaba buscando y rápidamente se separó de Harry, el chico la vio muy confundido- Olvide algo… ¿Te veo en el salón?

- Hermione… no se te ocurra dejarme solo con Snape… es doble clase hoy… No lo soportare

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca me perdería una clase! Ahora me tengo que ir si quiero llegar a tiempo

Harry asintió y cada uno tomó caminos diferentes.

Hermione corrió lo más que sus piernas le dieron, era de las pocas veces que había visto a la rubia sola y no pensaba perder su oportunidad de hablar con ella, sentía su perfume incluso estando a distancia, apresuró sus paso.

Vio a la rubia girar con su varita en mano lo que la hizo detenerse en seco a pocos metros de ella

- ¡Cielos! 'Ermiowne… me asustaste

Hermione intentó sonreír pero la varita de la otra apuntándola se lo impedía- Fleur… ¿Podrías…? –Señaló la varita de Fleur

La rubia la bajo inmediatamente- Dèsolè….

Hermione caminó hacia ella- Quería hablar contigo… Pero siempre traes a tu ejército de acompañantes, Fleur sonrió y giró a ver los alrededores, no había nadie.

- Debería estar en clases –Comentó la castaña- Fleur… quería hablar contigo… creo que hubo un gran malentendido la última vez…

Fleur cruzo los brazos- Ohh… -Su semblante ahora era serio- ¿Enserio?

- Si –Contestó con seguridad- ¿podemos hablar? Con más calma… ahora me tengo que ir… pero necesito saber que hablaremos más tarde

Fleur se relajó un poco- ¿Dónde?

- Hoy en la noche… frente al lago… en el árbol que parece una escoba

Fleur asintió- ¿Después de la cena?

Hermione asintió- ¿Medianoche?

Fleur contempló sus posibilidades de poder salir del carruaje a esa hora- Ok –Dijo sin pensar mucho, ya idearía algún método de salir sin ser detectada.

- Hasta luego –Hermione caminó en la dirección contraría con rapidez, Fleur dejo salir un respiró antes de continuar su camino.

La castaña corría para llegar a tiempo a clase de pociones, a su paso encontró varias insignias de "Potter APESTA" por lo que al llegar a su clase no se sorprendió de encontrar a su amigo discutiendo con Malfoy

- ¡Bienvenida Granger! –Malfoy le sonrió- ¿Quieres una? Tengo montones, pero no me toques la mano, no me la quiero ensuciar con una sangre sucia.

Hermione lo ignoro y se dirigió a Harry- ¡Vamos! –Le dijo entre dientes mientras le apretaba el brazo- No tiene caso

El chico estaba por hacerle caso cuando la voz de Malfoy lo irritó- ¡Vamos Potter! ¿No te dan permiso? –El chico rubio hablaba con desprecio y los de Slytherin imitaban el cacaraqueo de una gallina

Harry y Malfoy se atacaron mutuamente, Hermione dio un paso atrás, los hechizos rebotaron y uno de ellos le pegó a la castaña. Hermione sintió como sus dientes comenzaba a crecer y enseguida se llevó la mano a la boca, sentía un pavor inundar su cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos, escuchó legar a Snape pero aún estaba en shock por lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió sus dientes pasar su labio inferior, vio a Ron obligándola a destapar su boca y por fin se sintió de nuevo en la realidad.

Snape la miraba con frialdad, con desprecio- No veo ninguna diferencia

Esa fue la guinda del pastel y Hermione no pudo evitar más romper en llanto, corrió lo más que sus piernas le dieron hasta llegar a la enfermería, Goyle estaba sentado en una cama pero ella lo ignoró como seguramente él también hizo.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería Madam Pomfrey pareció algo preocupada

-Tomate ésto –Dijo la mujer tendiéndole un vaso con un sustancia viscosa

Hermione prefirió no preguntar y limitarse a obedecer, escuchó a Goyle quejarse, Hermione le dirigió una mirada

La mujer algo regordeta pareció darse cuenta- Conozco los hechizos del señor Potter… y ahora tú en la enfermería… Parece que los Slytherin no están siendo muy amigables…

Hermione negó con la cabeza, aún sentía el sabor repugnante de la bebida

- Bueno… entonces dejemos al Señor –Dijo señalando a Goyle- un rato más para que se lleve un buen aprendizaje

Hermione sonrió a pesar de que el mal sabor de boca que aún sentía, sabía que a la señora Pomfrey le agradaba pero no demasiado para la muestra de simpatía que estaba dando

- Éste año pensé que por fin ustedes tres se mantendrían fuera de la enfermería con ese concurso suicida, por aquello de la restricción de edad –Hermione vio que hacia una mezcla de ingredientes mientras hablaba- Pero tal parece que ustedes siempre buscan la forma de volver aquí… Tómatelo

Hermione vio la sustancia y no estuvo muy convencida pero se la tomo de golpe, esta vez su sabor era más picante y le lastimó ligeramente la garganta

Madam Pomfrey le dijo que le indicará cuando sus dientes tomaran su tamaño original, Hermione a sabiendas que sus padres no estarían de acuerdo dejo que se lo disminuyeran un poco más de lo original, cuando estuvo contenta se levantó de la cama para salir

- Hazme un favor ¿Si? –Hermione asintió ante la pregunta de la mujer- Trata de mantener a Potter fuera de aquí lo más posible… Creo que un brazo o pierna rota está bien… Pero espero que al final del año no lo traigan moribundo a una cama

Hermione sonrió Y asintió, continuó caminando pero se topó con alguien más

- ¡Idio…! -La chica se detuvo en seco

-Lo siento mucho –Se disculpó la castaña- ¿Gaby?

Gabrielle la vio y sonrió, estaba muy feliz de que se acordará de ella- ¡Hermione! –La rubia la abrazo con fuerza

Hermione devolvió el abrazo con menor fuerza- Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Gaby –La castaña se fue separando de ella

Gabrielle puso un poco de resistencia a separarse- Estoy encantada de volver a verte… Ha pasado tanto tiempo…

- Si, bastante… Fleur me dijo que estabas por aquí –

Gabrielle se sintió molesta por que eso significaba dos cosas: uno, que Hermione ya había hablado con Fleur (que aunque estaba casi segura de que su hermana lo había hecho le dolió comprobarlo) y dos, que Hermione sabía que ella estaba aquí y no mostró mucho interés en buscarla para hablar- Ohh… -Fue lo único que la rubia pudo decir

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –Inquirió la castaña haciendo caso omiso a todas las emociones que pasaron por la cara de Gabrielle

- Una chica… Un hechizo desviado- Gabrielle señaló una cama y Hermione vio a una chica recostada en la cama- ¿y tú?

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, no sabía si contarle la verdad pero optó por una pequeña mentira- Algo así… ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Gabrielle asintió- Me mandaron a traerla y creo que ya debo regresar a clases ¿y tú?

Hermione asintió, no pensaba regresar a clases pero por alguna razón se sentía extraña al lado de Gabrielle- ¿Entonces nos vemos luego?

Gabriele asintió y se abalanzó nuevamente a sus brazos- Esta no será la última vez…

Hermione asintió y caminó lejos de la rubia, cada vez que le daba una muestra de afecto sentía una punzada en su pecho y no sabía por qué.

* * *

Fleur salió un poco nerviosa, Harry sabía que ella era Veela y no es que fuese un secreto pero ella había olvidado comentárselo a Hermione y con lo obstinada y terca que era su castaña seguramente se sentiría ofendida por no saber la noticia de boca de ella_, "Su castaña"_ que bien sonaban esas palabras, la buscó durante el resto del día pero no la encontró, la buscó con la mirada en el comedor pero tampoco la halló, intercambio una mirada con Harry, el también parecía estar buscando a su amiga y eso hizo sentir más cómoda a la rubia, sólo esperaba poder hablar con Hermione antes que el chico lo hiciera.

Sólo le quedaba esperar verla a medianoche como habían quedado, estaba esperando paciente la hora sentada en su cama.

- Bon soir Fleur –Amelia entró a su cuarto asustando a la rubia- Uyy… no te asustes

Fleur la miró con reproche- Ahora… tengo cosas que hacer

Amelia miró la hora- ¿Ahora?

Fleur evitó mirarla- Me quede de ver con 'Ermiowne

Amelia la miró sonriendo- ¿Y cómo piensas salir?

- ¿Por la puerta? –Preguntó Fleur sarcásticamente

Amelia rió- Si sales no podrás entrar, la puerta está abierta porque Madame salió… pero cuando regrese la sellará y la Campeona de Beauxbatons, la sexy y encantadora Fleur Delacour dormirá congelándose en el bosque

Fleur la miró molesta- Necesito hablar con ella

Amelia se recostó sobre sus piernas riendo- ¡Ohh! Necesitas hablarle… necesitas besarle –Su tono era muy burlón- Necesitas tocarle… besarle… tocarle… suuuucioooo-Dijo lo último en un siseo

Fleur se levantó muy sonrojada y enojada con su amiga- ¡Basta! Eres una… depravada… pero yo no. Solo vamos a hablar, aclarar las cosas.

Amelia seguía dando vueltas en la cama riendo efusivamente- Ok... tranquila… yo te ayudaré

- ¿Enserio? –Fleur sonrió

- Sólo si me cuentas los detalles sucios

Nuevamente Amelia comenzó a reír fuertemente y Fleur la miraba enojada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- tonta –le dijo Fleur a su amiga

Amelia se paró aun riendo- Es broma… enserio te ayudaré

Fleur la miró, sus brazos cruzados en el pecho y una ceja levantada- ¿Cómo?

Amelia señalo la ventana con un dedo

- Estas completamente loca…. Está muy alta –Declaró la rubia un poco escéptica.

Amelia sonrió – y aquí entró yo… eres delgada, liviana y ligera… puedes salir y entrar con ayuda

Fleur la miró un momento y después a la ventana, no era muy fácil pero era una buena idea, la mejor opción que tenía, no quería quedarse a dormir afuera y menos con el endemoniado y helado clima.

Fleur estaba sentada en su cama mirando el reloj una vez más- Creo que ya es hora

Amelia la miro y asintió, ambas se pararon, Fleur tomó una silla y la puso frente a la ventana- Puedo salir, entrar será más complicado… ¿Estarás aquí verdad?-Amelia asintió y Fleur trepó la silla, se giró una última vez a ver a su amiga- No te duermas

Tras las últimas palabras Fleur con un poco de fuerza salió por la ventana, sintió la brisa del aire helado, dio un último empujón y cayó al césped, la caída no fue muy exitosa, se golpeó la mejilla contra el pasto y sintió su cara arder, paso su mano por su mejilla y solo vio tierra, se despreocupó y caminó por el borde del lago, al principio creyó que era una locura buscar un árbol con forma de escoba pero sonrió al ver la forma muy marcada del árbol y caminó hacia él. Se mantuvo del pie al árbol sintiendo como su cuerpo se congelaba

- Hola –Hermione se abalanzó a los brazos de la rubia

Fleur pudo sentir el calor de la otra rodeándola y cerró los ojos para percibir su aroma y el tacto de la piel- Esta helado aquí –Dijo mientras se separaba de la otra

-Ven –Hermione la tomó de la mano y se sentaron detrás de un arbusto- Me alegra tanto que hayas podido venir

Fleur sonrió- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Hermione aclaró su garganta- Creo que… Tuvimos un malentendido

Fleur recordó el día en la biblioteca y sintió un poco de pesadumbre- ¿En qué?

- Yo estaba… jugando… Tengo el presentimiento que tu creíste que olvide… eso…

- ¿Eso? –Fleur no estaba dispuesta a ponerle sobrenombres a las cosas

Hermione notó la ligera irritación en el tono de la voz de la rubia, tomó un respiro y recabó su valor- Lo que quiero decir es que quiero averiguar qué es esto –Hermione, cómo aquella vez, tomó las manos de la rubia y las llevó a su pecho

Fleur sonrió, le había gustado esa respuesta o proposición o aseveración o lo que fuese- Yo también… -Contestó la rubia

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior

Fleur la miró, un cosquilleó la invadió- ¿Eso qué significa?

Hermione continuó en la misma posición, se encogió de hombros- Estamos… ¿saliendo?

Fleur sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, estaba muy feliz- Saliendo… Me gusta

Hermione sonrió también- A mí también… Quiero decirte algo

Fleur recordó la idea de inmediato- ¡Oh! –Fleur se sobresaltó- Yo también… ¿Puedo?

Hermione asintió- Bien… -Fleur comenzó a hablar- Quiero que sepas que… hay rumores… sobre… mi… y quiero decirte que… Soy una Veela, un cuarto en realidad…

Hermione la vio y no pareció impactarse- Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho

Fleur la vio sorprendida- Tú… ¿Lo sabías?

Hermione ladeo su cabeza- lo sospechaba… no estaba muy segura pero lo sospechaba

Fleur estaba más tranquila- Claro… por lo que sé eres la más inteligente de tu año

Hermione bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada- No realmente

- Y muy humilde –Fleur miró como Hermione sonreía- Tienes… algo diferente… -Comentó la rubia y Hermione negó con la cabeza- No… no era pregunta… tienes algo diferente… -Comentó Fleur

Hermione intento decir algo pero solo pudo morderse el labio inferior

-¡Oh! –Fleur la señaló- ¿Cómo le… hiciste?... Tus dientes son más pequeños

Hermione se sintió atrapada- Okey… Un hechizo cayó sobre mí y… emm… hizo crecer mis dientes… si, aún más -Hermione bromeó pero a Fleur no le causó gracia- Y cuando fui a la enfermería deje que los redujeran un poco más…

Fleur torció un poco la boca- En realidad me gustaban así… pero ¿Te sientes mejor?

Hermione asintió- Me siento más cómoda

Fleur sonrió- Entonces me parece que estás hermosa

Hermione la abrazó- Gracias –Susurró y se alejó de ella- Hoy vi a Gaby

Fleur giró los ojos- ¿Hablaron?

Hermione lo pensó un momento- No mucho en realidad…

Fleur sonrió- Bueno… que bien

Hermione la miró acusadoramente- ¿Enserio? ¿Van a retomar esa actitud?

- Yo no tengo ninguna actitud –Fleur desvió la mirada- Sabes lo que Gaby siente por ti…

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Son ideas tuyas… Te repito que…

Pero Fleur la interrumpió- y yo te repito que no son solo ideas mías… le interesas…

-Bueno –Hermione estaba ligeramente sonrojada- Yo no le correspondo… en dado caso que fuera así y te repito que no es ¡así! –Hermione negaba mientras movía sus manos

- Está bien… ¿Podrías hacérselo saber? –Preguntó Fleur con un poco de malicia en sus palabras

Hermione se quedó sin habla- Yo… Gaby no me ha dicho nada y te repito que… que… que no creo que sea así…

Fleur la miró, esa chica ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría entre ella y su hermana- Está bien…

Hermione resopló, siempre había tenido la idea que esas eran solo ideas de Fleur, le agradaba Gaby y ella sabía que a Gaby le agradaba ella pero… ¿Gustarle?... Hermione resopló y se echó obre el pasto observando el cielo. Fleur la miró un rato antes de imitarla, escuchó que la otra dejaba escapar un suspiró anhelante.

- ¿Sabes? Me gustan las noches estrelladas, con el cielo despejado y observar la luna y las estrellas… yo… siento que…

- Que estás en contacto con ellas –La interrumpió la rubia, la castaña le sonrió- … porque cuando ves tu piel bañada por la luz de luna, con ese ligero tono nacarado… entonces te imaginas que la noche te da la bienvenida, que te ilumina y te acepta como su igual, que eres parte de algo hermoso

Hermione se giró a verla, Fleur aún mantenía la vista en el cielo- Bueno… esa fue una réplica bastante exacta de lo que dije hace un par de años… Pensé que era la única que repetía palabra por palabra.

Fleur sonrió aún si verla, un muy ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, después de unos momentos se giró a verla- Te dije que jamás olvidaría cada momento pasado contigo

Hermione sonrió aún más- Se siente tan extraño… no entiendo lo que me pasa contigo…

Fleur le sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella, retiro un rizo castaño de la cara de la otra- El amor confunde cuando quieres entender…-Fleur le acaricio la mejilla- … y por fin entiendes cuando el amor se deja ser -Hermione sintió su corazón latir como nunca ¿Entender al Amor? ¿Amor?... Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero un impulso se apodero de su cuerpo, lentamente se fue acercando a Fleur, la rubia se dio cuenta y también se fue acercando al rostro de la otra, Hermione cerró sus ojos, sentía la respiración de la otra, su aliento caliente chocaba contra su cara.

Fleur se sentía muy cerca, se sentía incapaz de controlar su respiración, era agitada, la Veela dentro de ella estaba gritando que se acercara pero la chica francesa enamorada decía que fuera lento, que disfrutará el momento y eso hizo, porque por sobre ser una Veela ella era una chica enamorada, sintió que sus labios chocaban con la otra, estaban secos por el aire frío que los abatía pero cuando por fin ambos labios se fundieron en un beso pudo sentir el calor de la otra, los labios suaves y delineados, el beso fue algo torpe, con mucho nerviosismo, lentamente se separó, sentía que estaba a punto de tener un infarto, sentía que le faltaba el aire y con todo el dolor se alejó de la otra chica, la rubia fue la primera en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo observo a la otra chica completamente ruborizada, sus mejillas y nariz estaban bañadas por un tono carmesí.

Hermione abrió sus ojos lentamente, había sido mucho mejor de lo que se acordaba, mucho mejor que en todos sus sueños, mucho mejor que sus recuerdos, su segundo primer beso, sentía su cara arder, vio a Fleur que la miraba muy sonriente y con un brillo muy especial en la mirada, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, vio como la rubia veía sus labios mientras se mordía el propio. No hubo titubeo, no hubo vacilación o duda, esta vez la castaña se acercó a la rubia con mayor seguridad y unió sus labios nuevamente en un beso mucho más seguro, mucho más intenso.

Fleur había luchado mucho contra ella misma para no lanzarse a comerle los labios a la otra chica, inevitablemente había visto sus labios y había luchado para contenerse, mordió su labio inferior intentando reprimirse, cuando Hermione se acercó a ella con mucha seguridad todo sentimiento pudoroso se fue. Sentía los labio de la otra chica moverse más, esta vez pudo sentir su aliento, el olor a vainilla de sus rebeldes cabellos le llenó las fosas nasales, esta vez era más participe del beso, Fleur movió sus labios, movió ligeramente su lengua tocando los labios de la otra, pidiendo permiso para iniciar su exploración, sintió que la boca de la otra se abría ligeramente, una ola de felicidad la invadió al sentir que era bien recibida, movió su lengua más, ingresándola a la boca de la otra y pudo sentir el calor, la humedad, la extasiante sensación del contacto de ambas lenguas, sentía que había muerto y había llegado al cielo, la sensación era incomparable, su cuerpo se sentía completamente lleno de energía, de felicidad.

El beso fue perdiendo intensidad y la necesidad de aire se hizo evidente, lentamente fueron despegando sus labios, esta vez mucho más segura de sí misma Hermione abrió los ojos para disfrutar de la vista y su corazón dio un latido muy intenso al ver los ojos azules, tan azules como mar frente a ella, podía verse reflejada en esos ojos, recuperó el aliento y sonrió, Fleur le devolvió la sonrisa, pegaron sus frentes sintiendo la respiración de la otra, ambas sonreían sin razón especifica alguna, únicamente por el deseo de expresar alegría, una felicidad compartida.

Hermione escuchó los arbustos moverse y rápidamente giró su cabeza para intentar distinguir algo en la oscuridad pero sus ojos no lograron captar nada, Fleur se levantó de su lugar.

- Lumus –La luz iluminaba ligeramente, movió su varita entre los arbustos pero nada visible apareció

- Debe haber sido el aire –Hermione se puso de pie- Fleur… Debo irme… ya es muy tarde

Fleur sintió su corazón estrujarse de tristeza, pero asintió mostrando la mejor sonrisa que pudo

Hermione notó la expresión de la otra- No te preocupes… Mañana nos veremos –Hermione se acercó a ella y se colgó de su cuello para darle un pequeño beso en los labios

Fleur reaccionó y rodeo la cintura de la otra con sus manos, hundió su cara en el cuello de la otra, respirando nuevamente el olor a vainilla de los cabellos castaños- ¿En la biblioteca temprano? –Sintió como Hermione asentía – Está bien… Que descanses, ten cuidado –Advirtió la rubia mientras se separaba- Buenas noches –Tomó la cara de la otra entre sus manos y la beso nuevamente, un beso muy casto y sencillo. Hermione le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sintiendo como el calor proporcionado por el cuerpo de la otra se iba y lo remplazaba un fría brisa. Dio una última mirada a su rubia antes de dar la vuelta y emprender su camino de regreso al castillo, Fleur se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que la silueta de la chica se hizo imperceptible, dio la vuelta y emprendió su propio camino de regreso

* * *

- Muy interesante… Interesante y útil… -Una silueta rechoncha salía de tras del árbol para mirar la cabellera rubia desaparecer por el horizonte

* * *

Fleur tomó un par de rocas del camino y comenzó a tirarlas por la ventana de donde horas antes había salido

- ¡PSS! ¡PSS! –Fleur intentaba que no fuera suficientemente audible, continuó tirando piedras, vio la cara de su amiga mostrarse en la ventana pero lamentablemente ya había arrojado la piedra y ésta le dio en medio de la frente, haciendo que se ocultara de nuevo. Fleur intentó contener su risa pero era casi imposible, nuevamente la cara de su amiga salió y a pesar de la penumbra pudo ver cómo su frente se tornaba roja por el golpe.

Su amiga levantó una ceja mientras se tallaba la cabeza- A ver si te parece tan gracioso cuándo te deje durmiendo afuera

Fleur se pudo más sería pero aún mantenía su sonrisa- Ayúdame –Exigió

Su amiga sacó sus brazos por la ventana y Fleur se pudo de puntillas para alcanzarlos- Agárrate –y Fleur se sostuvo de las manos de su amiga lo más fuerte que pudo mientras sentía sus pies dejar la seguridad del piso, sintió que sus manos ingresaban a la ventana y se sostuvo de los bordes de la ventana soltando las manos de su amiga, con sus manos como único punto de anclaje ágilmente logró trepar por la ventana- Hazte a un lado –Exigió a su amiga y ésta así lo hizo, Fleur calculó la distancia por un momento y se arrojó al interior del cuarto, fue una caída exitosa y se puso de pie en un instante

- Cualquiera diría que tienes experiencia en escapes –Sugirió su amiga

Fleur se rió- Bueno… Gracias-Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, orgullosa de si misma por su habilidad- ya te puedes marchar

Su amiga levantó una ceja y cruzo sus manos- ¿No me vas a contar?

- No hay nada que contar –Fleur caminaba en su habitación buscando ropa- Estoy helada

- ¿Entonces no te calentó? –Amelia estaba a punto de reír pero fue interrumpido por una ropa que Fleur le lanzó con fuerza y fue incapaz de esquivar

- Hablamos… vamos a… salir… Nada de tus perversidades – Fleur mantenía una mano en la cintura- Ahora si me permites debo dormir y no me puedo cambiar con tus lujuriosos ojos sobre mí

Amelia se rió- Vamos… ni que fuera la gran cosa Veela… por más que me intentas seducir soy inmune a ti –Y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación

Fleur se rió antes de comenzar a cambiarse.

* * *

Hermione se pegó a la esquina del corredor, giró su cabeza para asegurarse que estuviera vacío y una vez asegurado corrió hasta la otra esquina, sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro

- ¡Expelliarmus! –Una varita llegó hasta sus manos y pudo ver una cabeza flotando

- ¡Cielos! Hermione ¿Me devuelves mi varita? - Sólo la cabeza de Harry era visible

Hermione se apenó y le devolvió la varita- Lo siento –Dijo mientras le extendía la varita, el chico la tomo

- ¿Vamos? –Dijo mientras acomodaba su capa para que Hermione entrara

La chica se acomodó dentro de la capa y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la sala común, una vez dentro ambos se separaron

-¿Qué hacías afuera a éstas horas? –Hermione levantó una ceja- Es muy peligroso

Harry levantó una ceja- Pues lo mismo podría preguntarte…

Hermione se puso nerviosa- Yo sé cuidarme

- Pues yo también –Harry prefirió no indagar más- Fui con Hagrid

- ¿Y? –Hermione quería saber más, Harry se sentó en un sillón e indicó a Hermione que se acercará, la chica de cabellos enmarañados se acercó lo más que pudo

- Sé de lo que trata la primera prueba

Hermione se mostró indignada- ¡Pero eso va contra las reglas!

Harry se encogió de hombros- también lo sabe Karkarov y estoy seguro que Fleur también lo sabrá mañana

El interés de Hermione se vio en aumento- ¿Fleur?

Harry la miró- Si… de Beauxbatons, hoy fui a ver a Hagrid y él me mostró de que trataba la primera prueba, pero iba acompañado de Madame Maxime, estoy seguro que ella le dirá… creo que a Hagrid le gusta ella

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca sin poder creerlo- ¿A Hagrid le gusta Fleur?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, era su imaginación o su amiga estaba muy interesada en Fleur- ¡No! –Otra vez negó con la cabeza- Hagrid en Madame Maxime

Hermione se sintió relajada y se rió ente su ocurrencia- Bueno… si todos saben supongo que es justo

- No… creo que Cedric no sabe

- Ohh… -Hermione sintió pena por él

- Creo que debo decirle

Hermione lo vio con enojo- Se supone que tú no debes de saber y… por si no recuerdas toda la escuela te odia y a él lo aman

Harry se encogió de hombros- No importa… pero no es justo que todos sepan menos él

Hermione asintió, comprendía a su amigo y estaba de acuerdo pero sentía un poco de resentimiento, no hacia Cedric sino hacia el resto de estudiantes que creían que Harry era una mala persona cuándo el demostraba todo lo contrario, entonces una duda asaltó su cabeza- ¿Y cuál es la primera prueba?

Harry la vio dudoso- Dragones, hay uno para cada uno

Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato sin poder creerlo.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Debería disculparme... Pero no tengo excusas suficientes para el tiempo que he demorado en actualizar, la escuela me esta comiendo el tiempo, sin embargo... Aquí estoy intentando darle seguimiento, tengo los capítulos hechos el único detalle es que me falta tiempo para darle una corrección y ciertos cambios que he planeado. Con respecto a mi editora, su portátil está averiada así que me he quedado sin ella, por lo que ahora soy simplemente yo. _

_No tengo actualmente una fecha de actualización pero el próximo capítulo será subido en el transcurso de ésta semana. _

_Mi otra historia tendrá que esperar un tiempo más porque he planeado darle... un giro... Sin embargo será actualizada en el transcurso de las dos próximas semanas._

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por su respuesta a ésta historia _

* * *

_This is it… for now_


	4. Chapter 4: Rivalidad Delacour

_**Agradecimientos: **_

**lunazul22**:  lo sé! Yo también he querido leer un harem xP solo qué... Lamentablemente éste no será así... Aunque le tengo planeado un par de parejas.

**avemari**: jajajajaja mori de risa con tu comentario xD en verdad que sí xD pues no tanto así.. No tan asesina pero algo habrá

**ANI**: pues a mi si me gusto jugar con Fleur y Gabi xP Jajajaja pues que bueno que te gusta, porque también es uno de mi personaje favorito. Claro, sabes que eres mi inspiración :) xD Jajajaja.

**AlexiaPotterhead**: Gracias, me alegra que mi historia sea de tu agrado. Y hoy no es un capítulo tan lleno de azúcar x/d

**Qua3183**: jajajaja si, justamente hay que agradecerle a Merlín, haciendo alusión a tu comentario en la otra historia, no te preocupes, al contrario, pese a mi escaso tiempo intento hacerle una rápida revisión ortográfica y tu ayuda siempre es bienvenida. Gracias por seguir aquí.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_** Rivalidad Delacour**_

* * *

Hermione caminaba con alegría por la biblioteca, se dirigía hacia su habitual pasillo, sabía que ahí había algo que seguramente le gustaría, había pasado seis días desde que hubo conversado con Fleur, todas las mañanas se veían en la biblioteca y platicaban de cualquier tema, Hermione se sentía muy cómoda con la rubia, había decidido mantener sus encuentros en secreto debido a la gran atención que Fleur atraía por ser campeona, después del pequeño beso que habían compartido varias noches atrás ambas se sentían más seguras teniendo contacto físico y por parte de Fleur era más obvio la necesidad de tener a la otra cerca.

- Entonces… ¿Si tienes algo en mente? –Preguntó la castaña aprovechando que el tema de la prueba había sido traído a colación.

- Si… te repito que no necesitas preocuparte… todo está bajo mi control

- ¿Segura? … Confió en ti pero me preocupa tu seguridad…

Fleur sonrió- Claro… No entiendo tu insistencia… ya te dije que está controlado

Hermione se mantuvo callada un momento hasta que entendió que podía mal entenderse su interés- ¡No! Por favor no pienses otra cosa… Yo jamás actuaría cómo ...como... Una clase de espía... O algo así … Te prometo que jamás le diré a Harry cualquier cosa que tú me reveles así cómo nunca te diría cualquier cosa que él me revele…

Fleur rió- Por favor… no me prometas algo que no puedas cumplir…

La castaña sintió una punzada de molestia antes de darse cuenta que había cierta verdad en las palabras de la otra- Te prometo que intentaré con toda mis fuerzas jamás decirle a Harry cualquier cosa que tú me reveles así cómo nunca te diría cualquier cosa que él me revele…

- Te creo –Dijo la rubia antes de abrazarla- De verdad te creo… confió en ti… Pero dime… ¿Harry tiene algo en mente?

La castaña dudó un segundo- No, aún no… pero en eso está…

Fleur sonrió y asintió- Imagino que lo vas a ayudar

- Tanto cómo a ti si me lo pidieras…

- Por ahora no… pero Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta –Fleur se acercó a la otra un poco más y le besó los labios para después separarse y sonreírle- Me gustas…

Hermione se sonrojó una vez más- y tú a mí

La rubia se sentía muy bien, quería saltar y brincar, los pocos días que había pasado con la castaña había sido suficientes para que estuviera segura que era su elección, cuando era más joven estaba insegura, pero bastaron un par de días sin comunicación con la castaña para darse cuenta de lo importante que era para ella y ahora, que estaba de nuevo a su lado, estaba segura de que Hermione era la única, la verdadera, su cuerpo se lo decía, su Veela lo gritaba.

- Debemos ir al comedor –Dijo la castaña rompiendo los pensamientos de la otra

Fleur asintió- ¿Voy primero? – Y ante la respuesta afirmativa de la otra se levantó de su lugar- Hasta luego –Caminó fuera del pasillo después de haber intercambiado miradas de comprensión.

Fleur se dirigió a su habitual sitio en la mesa de los Ravenclaw, su amiga le sonrió y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa, Amelia era la única que sabía de sus encuentros mañaneros con la castaña.

- ¿Me vas a decir a dónde vas? –Preguntó Gabrielle- Nunca te veo por las mañanas

- No es ninguno de tus asuntos… Pero me gusta la biblioteca… Eso es todo –Fleur dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza

Gabrielle estuvo a punto de replicar pero la entrada de Hermione al gran comedor la interrumpió, Fleur también dejó de comer, ambas rubias dirigían sus miradas a la chica de cabellos enmarañados, Amelia que se encontraba sentada a lado de su amiga se dio cuenta y se removió algo incómoda en su asiento.

- Si no fueran tan obvias –Dijo Amelia a ambas rubias que en ese momento se percataron que miraban a la misma persona

- Ni lo sueñes hermana –Dijo Gabrielle con resentimiento

Fleur levantó una ceja molesta- Lo mismo digo -Su paciencia estaba llegando a un punto peligroso.

Amelia negó con la cabeza y comenzó a desayunar intentando ignorar la atmósfera incómoda que reinaba.

- ¿Sabes que la veo a diario? –Preguntó con saña la rubia menor- Siempre la saludo

Fleur se mordió el labio- Yo también la veo a diario y la saludo siempre

- Yo la vi primero

- ¿Otra vez con ese argumento? Deberías conseguir uno mejor… está demasiado usado el tuyo… e inservible

Gabrielle se notaba bastante molesta- Jamás será tuya…

- No es un objeto… no pertenece a nadie –Fleur cortó el pollo con más ánimo del normal, su pequeña hermana esta de un ánimo muy poco afectuoso conforme los días pasaban y Hermione se notaba incómoda en presencia de Gaby, la menor se había dado cuenta de la diferencia de tratos entre ambas Delacour.

- Huele muy bien -Respondió Gabrielle, no soportaba dejar que su hermana llevará la delantera en los afectos de cierta castaña.

Fleur la miró por un momento- y sabe igual de bien –Dijo sonriendo bastante satisfecha al ver la cara de su hermana, complacida se giró de nuevo a disfrutar de su desayuno.

Gabrielle se había quedado estática por unos momentos ¿Era verdad? Se preguntaba en su mente, le molestaba la declaración- Mientes –Dijo al fin

Fleur sonrío maliciosamente- Eso quisieras…

- Mientes –Dijo Gabrielle de nuevo y Fleur sonrió- ¿Cuándo?

Fleur echó una carcajada- ¿Ya me crees?

- Por supuesto que no… sólo quiero ver que tan lejos llevas tu mentira… ¿Cuándo?

Fleur trató de ignorarla, no quería montar una escena en medio del comedor y conociendo el temperamento de Gabrielle sabía que había posibilidad de llegar a eso - ¿Cuándo? –Repitió Gabrielle empujando el hombro de su hermana, Fleur intentó sonreír pero se estaba molestando más de lo que esperaba- ¿Cuándo? –Gabrielle empujó de nuevo a su hermana con más fuerza, estaba perdiendo la calma- ¿Cuándo? –Está vez la fuerza de Gabrielle hizo que Fleur se moviera de su asiento y Amelia resultará empujada también, los más cercanos se giraron a ver con interés a las hermanas.

Fleur sintió una mano tocar su hombro, sabia que era Amelia y respiró lo más profundo que pudo- Acéptalo

Gabrielle apretó los dientes, no quería aceptar que la castaña estuviera con su hermana, Fleur no había podido arrebatarle lo que ella quería- ¿Cuándo? -Repitió una vez más

Fleur levantó una ceja- Diario

Eso fue todo lo que Gabrielle necesito par perder la calma- ¡Mientes! –Gritó la rubia menor mientras derramaba su jugo sobre Fleur, la hermana mayor se levantó de su asiento sorprendida- Mientes –Repitió nuevamente Gabrielle y se levantó para quedar en frente de ella

Fleur estaba de pie mirando su uniforme mojado y sucio, muy distinto a su usual pulcritud, escuchó de nuevo a su hermana llamarla mentirosa, se dio cuenta que el comedor entero estaba en silencio y observándolas- Quisieras… -Dijo Fleur entre dientes

- ¡Mientes! –Gabrielle levantó su varita pero Fleur actuó más rápido y ya tenía la suya en mano- ¡Desmaius!

Fleur levantó su varita y usó un hechizo de protección no verbal-¿Qué…? –La rubia estaba confundida porque su hermana menor la estaba atacando pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo de pensarlo.

- ¡Everte Statum! –Gritó nuevamente Gabrielle pero Fleur realizó lo mismo dando un paso hacia atrás, la menor estaba muy molesta de no poder hacerle nada a su hermana- ¡Expulso! ¡Flipendo! ¡Glacius! ¡Incacerous! ¡Sectum! -Gabrielle comenzó a respirar con dificultad, había conjurado hechizos que únicamente había leído y no sabia realizarlos, la furia se había apoderado de ella y había perdido los estribos, sabia que estaba mal lo que había hecho, estaba un poco avergonzada de haber intentado dañar a su hermana.

Fleur miró a Gabrielle bastante perturbada, sabia que su hermana menor estaba cansada, miro a su alrededor y vio gente murmurando, nunca había pretendido llegar a tal extremo, era cierto que quería molestar un poco a su hermana pero no a tal grado, después de todo tenían la misma sangre, una relación que las unía de por vida y justo ahora acababan de pelear y Gabrielle, Gaby, su unica hermana menor, había querido hacerle daño.

Gabrielle estaba apenada, nunca había pretendido llegar a tal extremo, había dejado que la furia se apoderara de su cabeza, intento acercarse hacia Fleur pero la mayor dio un paso atrás sin saber que esperar, temiendo lo peor.

-Basta -Dijo una mujer desde atrás, Fleur reconoció de inmediato a su directora- Ambas... Al carruaje... Hablaremos de esto... ¡Se acabo el chisme! -Dijo intentando acallar los murmuros- Vamos

Gabrielle bajo la mirada y asintió, Fleur hizo lo mismo, vio pasar a su hermana a su lado siguiendo a la directora, levantó la mirada y vio el rostro preocupado de la castaña, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo antes de desviar la mirada y seguir el mismo camino, ambas hermanas iban en silencio, adentradas en sus pensamientos, escuchando los pasos de Madame Máxime.

- Me alegra encontrarte -Dijo Albus- Me entere de lo sucedido y esperaba interceptarte a tiempo

- No tienes que intervenir, esto sólo me confiere a mi y a mis chicas -La directora estaba evidentemente molesta

-Me temo que no es así, pero no planeo intervenir en tus asuntos, únicamente quería ofrecerte mi oficina para una mayor privacidad y por supuesto escuchar lo que éstas dos jovencitas tienen que decir sobre su comportamiento -El hombre sonrió

La mujer lo miró escépticamente unos momentos antes de hablar- bien, muy bien... Entonces vayamos -Después de estar caminando por varios minutos la enorme mujer por fin habló- ¡Oh! Albus... ¿Serías tan amable de solicitar la presencia de la madre de éstas chicas?

-¿qué? -Dijeron ambas Delacour con un tono de temor.

- su madre debe enterarse de esto... No puedo ocultarle un hecho cómo este

-No, por favor -Fleur estaba casi implorando- Nosotras lo solucionaremos y no habrá necesidad

- lo siento... Eso debieron pensarlo antes de hacer lo que hicieron... Ambas -Dijo acusadoramente la mujer

-Muy bien, entonces prosigamos -Dumbledore mantenía su sonrisa intacta y eso sólo hacia a Fleur irritar cada vez más

Continuaron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina del hombre y sentarse en un lúgubre silencio, después de una eternidad para ambas hermanas las puertas se abrieron abruptamente dejando ver a la figura que mas tenían encontrar.

-Madre -Dijeron ambas chicas con la cabeza baja, incapaces de subir la mirada, el aura Veela de su madre imponía autoridad, podían sentir la molestia de su madre.

-Sra Delacour -Dijo el hombre barbudo- Me alegra tenerla aqui

-Dumbledore, es un placer verte... Lamento que nos encontremos en esta... Situación... -Concluyó la mujer y le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de girarse a la directriz- Madame...

La enorme mujer sonrió- Lamento que esto haya pasado

-No te disculpes, ésta situación es completa responsabilidad de mis hijas

-¿Puedo preguntar por anthony? -Se aventuró Madame

-Él está en América arreglando unos pendientes, yo hablaré con él del está situación

-Bien -Dijo Dumbledore aún sonriendo- Si ya estamos todos aquí me gustaría que empezáramos...

La madre de ambas chicas tomó asiento inspeccionando a sus dos hijas- Bien... Quiero que me expliquen que sucedió aquí -Ambas rubias estaban heladas en su asiento, no sabían alguna excusa válida que pudiera sacrlas de esa situación- ¿Entonces? -La madre de ambas rompió el silencio y durante una fracción de segundo miró a cada una- Gabrielle... Explicanos que pasó

Fleur dejó salir el aire contenido en su pecho que la estaba ahogando, sabía que pronto sería su turno, así que intentó controlarse lo mayor posible. Justo como lo imagino, cada una dio su versión de la historia sin interrumpir a la otra, demasiado enojada estaba su madre cómo para provocar un segundo enfrentamiento por la versión de la otra. Pasaron varios minutos después de que Fleur dio por terminada su versión y los tres adultos en la sala parecían ensimismados en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién es la chica? -Preguntó al fin Máxime

Gabrielle estuvo a punto de hablar pero Fleur se apresuró - No creo conveniente involucrarla

La madre de Fleur pareció molesta ante la respuesta- Creo que ella se involucro por su cuenta... Desde hace años...-terminó de decir, mirando la reacción de sus hijas que se miraron mutuamente.

- Yo creo que es una buena idea traer a la señorita Granger para aclarar éste asunto -Dumbledore dijo antes de meterse un caramelo a la boca, Máxime levantó una ceja incrédula, incapaz de concebir que aquel hombre se hubiese dado cuenta de la situación que se estaba desarrollando entre una de sus estudiantes y su campeona, _SU_ campeona, la que se "suponía" tenía vigilada y bien cuidada, ninguna cara era aún visible en su mente pero por lo menos ya tenia un nombre- el amor juvenil es siempre algo muy visible ante aquel que posee el buen ojo de la observación -Declaró Dumbledora haciendo ahora que las cuatro mujeres en la sala se molestaran, cada una por sus propias razones.

- Albus... No es tan sencillo -Dijo máxime- ambas chicas son Veela... ¿Es posible compartir a "su elección"?

La madre de ambas chicas hizo una muestra de fastidio- Nunca me he topado con algo así, nunca he sabido de ningún caso, las Veelas somos seres altamente posesivos con aquello que amamos y estamos hablando de él elegido -la mujer sonrió- en este caso "la elegida" no puedo imaginarme que sean capaz de compartir... Pero sinceramente... Dudo que esa chica sea la elección de alguna de mis hijas

-¿Que le hace pensar eso? -Inquirió el director

-Mis hijas Dumbledore... Son.. Un caso especial, Gabrielle por una parte siempre esta compitiendo con si hermana, no parece agradarle tener que ser la menor y que Fleur destaque, siempre intentando superar a su hermana. Fleur por otra parte nunca sabe lo que quiere, es caprichosa y mimada, me ha dicho 4 veces que alguien es su elección y resulta que solo era un capricho... Cómo veras tengo mis razones para creer que ninguna de mis hijas va enserio con esa...chica...

-Ohh... Pero hay una manera muy sencilla de averiguarlo... Tu eres su madre, eres una Veela y creo ambas chicas tienen suficientemente desarrolada su herencia como para saber... -Al fin intervino Máxime, intentando darle una pronta situación para que así su campeona estuviera libre y dedicarse al torneo.

- muy bien -acordó Dumbledore- Entonces llamemos a la señorita Granger, por favor, siéntase cómodas -El director salió de la oficina

-¿Madre? -Se atrevió a decir Gabrielle- No entiendo

-Básicamente... -Comenzó a decir su madre- en cuánto esa chica entre a esta habitación yo podre saber si es la elección de una de ustedes... O de ambas...

-¿Puedes hacer eso? -Gabrielle se removió en su asiento un poco nerviosa, pues no sabia si eso era algo bueno o malo

-Si, ustedes son mis hijas, por ley natural me deben respeto y obediencia... Tenemos un vínculo único por ser madre e hija y eso me permite saber cuándo su Veela se aferra a la persona que tiene en frente

-¿Por que no lo hiciste antes? -Pregunto de nuevo Gabrielle, Fleur se mantenía callada y mirando al suelo

- eran muy jóvenes y la Veela aun no había madurado lo suficiente, ahora ambas tienen la madurez suficiente... Esto me parece innecesario... Es un circo el que ustedes dos han armado... -La mujer dejaba salir su rabia por primera vez desde que llegó- debería darles vergüenza... Son hermanas... Se supone que están hechas para apoyarse mutuamente, quererse... No pelear... Y ¿porqué?... Por una simple chica... ¿es su elección?

Ambas chicas lo pensaron un momento- Si -Dijo Fleur sin dejar de mirar al piso- Es mi elección

Gabrielle lo pensó un poco más y miró de reojo a Fleur- Creo que la mía también

* * *

Hermione estaba harta de escuchar a Ron hablar acerca del incidente en el gran comedor, todos los chismes estaban puestos en "el misterioso chico" por él que pelearon ambas hermanas. La castaña estaba cada vez más harta, Ronald se daba crédito cada que podía, decía que era él a quién Fleur había mirado y sonreido. No podía evitar sentirse mal, porqué si los murmuros eran ciertos, eso quería decir que Fleur y Gabrielle habían discutido por... Ella... Tragó la saliva con dificultad. Había dejado de tomar notas y tenía la mirada pérdida en el horizonte. El ruido en la puerta del salón le hizo romper su lapsus. Vio al director en el marco de la puerta sonriéndole, escucho llamar su nombre y una ola de murmuros apareció, tomó sus cosas sin decir una palabra o mirar a alguien, tenia la impresión de que se trataba. Aunque le costara admitirlo, Fleur tenia razón y ella no había querido escuchar y las consecuencias de ello se habían visto en el comedor.

Caminó en silencio siguiendo al director, intentando preguntar algo pero los nervios le impedían hacerlo. Pasaron por la gárgola e involuntariamente sus pasos se hicieron más lentos al llegar a la oficina. Apenas entró todo quedo en silencio, miró a Fleur y Gabrielle que la miraban apenadas, a Madame Máxime que la observaba de arriba a abajo sin querer perder detalle, Dumbledore se había sentado mientras se metía un caramelo verde a la boca y... La madre de Fleur... Sintió los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse ante la mirada acusadora de la mujer.

-Buenos días Hermione... Si es que aún puedo hablarte de tú -Dijo la mujer con un tono frío y nada acojedor

Hermione asintió- Buenos días... Regina... -Se atrevió a decir al fin, miró de nuevo al director casi implorando por su ayuda

-Señorita Granger, cómo imaginará estamos aquí para tratar un asunto muy serio... La señorita Gabrielle Delacour y Fleur Delacour parecen tener un interés sentimental en usted.

Hermione apretó la tela de su falda con fuerza, había escuchado lo que temia, miró a Fleur y la rubia estaba intentando sonreirle-¿Qué...?

La castaña no pudo formular nada coherente, Regina Delacour tomó la palabra- Creo que es hora de acabar lo que hace años provocaste Hermione... Has visto la manera en que mis hijas manejaron éste asunto... La pregunta aquí es... ¿Cómo vas a manejarlo tú?

-¿Yo? -preguntó con un hilo de voz temblorosa- No sé a que se refiere con eso

-Me temo que... -Habló Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento- que le están preguntando... ¿a quién elige?

Hermione aspiró hondo, esperaba esa pregunta pero no se sentía cómoda con otra gente a su alrededor, miró a Gabrielle y Fleur, ninguna se veía muy segura.

- creo que no debemos presionarla -Se atrevió a decir Fleur

- ¿temes algo hermana? -Gabrielle no pudo evitar el comentario

-No más que tú -Dijo sin mirarla- Pero creo que esto es personal

- Dejo de ser personal en el momento en que ustedes dos decidieron armar un circo en el comedor -Reprochó su madre- ¿Entonces?

Hermione tomó un respiro y miró a Gabrielle- yo... Gabrielle... Yo... -no pudo decir nada más, un par de lágrimas derramaron por su mejilla mientras negaba con su cabeza

Gabrielle negó con la cabeza y se acerco a ella- lo dices porque ella te ha lavado la cabeza... Te ha alejado de mi... ¿Recuerdas?... Tú me conociste a mi... A mi primero... ¡por sobre ella!

Hermione se sentía mal, sabía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón, le dolía ser la causante, volvió a negar con la cabeza y sin haber siquiera sospechado de ello, sintió unos fríos labios sobre los de ella, abrió los ojos bastante grande por la impresión, la sensación era tan diferente, fría e incluso incómoda, se separó de Gabrielle aún impactada.

- Mi amor... Respira..-dijo Regina, todos se giraron a ver a qué se refería y Fleur tenia la mirada muy conmocionada, sus ojos habían cambiado de un azul cristalino a un azul casi negro, tenía la mano apretada, los nudillos casi blancos de la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

Fleur intentaba respirar, en verdad intentaba controlarse, cuándo había estado en el comedor con su hermana ni por un momento sintió ganas de herirla pero ahora, después de verla besándo a su castaña había sido así imposible contenerse de saltar y arrancarla de ahí, lastimarla, dejarle claro que no debía interponerse, ella, Fleur no quería lastimar a su hermana, pero la Veela urgía de lastimar a esa pequeña rubia, aunque tuviera la misma sangre, aunque no estuviera bien, lo único que deseaba era dejar en claro que esa chica, que esa castaña, era suya. Pero Fleur sabia que Hermione no era de nadie, no tenia dueño, no era un objeto y aún sabiendo eso, sentía perder la batalla contra la criatura que en ella habitaba. Escuchaba el llamado de su madre, sentía que estaba desacatando la orden de una Veela superior y aún así, la criatura en su interior era inestable, la sentía confundida, iracunda.

- ¿Fleur? -Hermione estaba preocupada por la rubia, nunca la había visto en tal estado y quería estar segura de que iba a estar bien, dio un par de pasos, vio cómo Madame Máxime negaba con la cabeza, señalando que no era una buena idea, miró a Regina que parecía no negárselo pero a la vez confusa, dio un paso más hacia Fleur que había cerrado los ojos en un intento de calmarse- Fleur...-llamó de nuevo, avanzando un paso más- Fleur -está vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la rubia para tocarla, puso su mano en el hombro- Fleur... Mírame... -Dijo casi en un susurro pero la rubia no lo hizo- Mírame -pidió una vez más, con voz más fuerte.

La rubia lo hizo, sus ojos eran más claros pero sin llegar a su color original, Hermione sintió la mano de la rubia en su cintura sujetándola con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia si. La castaña dudó un segundo pero le sonrió a la rubia- Está bien, todo está bien-Se aventuró a decir. Segundos después sintió los delicados labios de la francesa sobre los propios, eran una extraña mezcla de dulzura y posesión, sabía que no era enteramente Fleur la que actuaba.

Fleur sintio la imperiosa necesidad de besarla, la Veela y ella estaban en completo acuerdo está vez, por distintas razones, pero estaban de acuerdo en besar a la castaña. Fleur, quería probar esos labios, verificar que sus inseguridades eran sólo eso, inseguridades, comprobar que Hermione le correspondía. Y la Veela, quería dejarle claro a la otra Veela en la sala que la castaña era de ella, tenia la necesidad de borrar el rastro de los otros labios, mostrar quién era mejor besando, demostrando su amor.

Hermione sintió que la otra se separaba, abrió los ojos y sintió una enorme alegría al encontrarse con los ojos azul celeste frente a ella, Fleur sonreía porque ahora estaba segura que Hermione correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Un carraspeo de garganta hizo que ambas se separaran y observaran su alrededor. Regina Delacour parecía estar analizando la situación, Madame Máxime miraba hacia otro lado de la habitación, Dumbledore tenía una mirada neutra y Gabrielle había dado dos pasos hacía atrás, varias lágrimas caían de su rostro.

- No es justo -Dijo al fin Gabrielle con la voz entrecortada- Siempre eres tú

-Gaby... Yo... -Hermione intentó decir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor pero no encontraba ninguna palabra que fuera de ayuda- lo siento -Dijo al fin

Regina soltó una risilla- ¿Lo sientes? Te la has pasado ilusionando a mis dos hijas y después las lastimas y dices "Lo siento"... Eso no es suficiente

-Madre... Por favor... -Dijo Fleur

-No puedo creer que la defiendas... -Dijo Regina con un tono de resentimiento

a ese punto la castaña estaba derramando varias lágrimas- Fleur... Yo no...

la rubia entendió al instante, su corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente en su pecho, apretóla mandíbula mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Bien, es hora de dejar a las chicas hablar -Dijo el director mientras se movía de su asiento y caminaba a la salida, Máximelo imitó y Gabrielle lo único que quería era salir de ahí, Regina permaneció en su lugar.

-Madre... Dejanos -pidió Fleur pero dejando en claro que era más que una petición, la mayor analizó un momento la situación antes de abandonar el lugar.

Una vez que el lugar estuvo solo, las respiraciones agitadas de ambas eran audibles, el llanto de Hermione era cada vez mas difícil de ignorar y Fleur luchaba para mantener sus lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No puedo... No puedo Fleur... -Declaró la castaña con las manos temblando e incapaz de mirar a la otra.

-No, no puedes... No puedes hacernos esto... No puedes huir de lo que sientes...

-No es correcto... ¿No ves que hacemos daño? Gabrielle esta sufriendo... Tu madre me detesta...

- ¿Tanto te importa? ¿más que yo?

- ¡No! No... No me importa lo que los demás opinen... Pero no es correcto, no puede ser correcto si alguien más sale dañado... No puedo... No sabiendo que hacemos daño... No puedo... No puedo... Lo siento... No puedo... -fue lo último que pudo decir antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Fleur dejó salir las lágrimas cuándo la otra salió, sentía enormes ganas de correr tras de ella, de rogarle, de implorarle si era necesario que no la dejará, que le diera una oportunidad, su pecho se sentía tan pequeño en comparación a los sentimientos que albergaba. Era muy doloroso, sentirte enamorada, saber que la otra persona te corresponde y aún así ver como la otra persona corre en dirección contraria a ti, que se aman y sin embargo no estarán juntas. Sintió un dolor en el estómago, ganas de vomitar, tenia que hacer algo, tenia que gritar y alcanzarla, no dejarla ir. Sintio el perfume de su madre, los brazos de su progenitora acobijarla y aún así no se sentía mejor, dejó salir las lágrimas, no había necesidad de fingir ser fuerte, no lo era, no podía serlo cuando lo que más quería había sido perdido segundos atrás, cerró sus ojos esperando todo fuera un mal sueño.

* * *

**uhh~ que mala soy xD pobre Fleur xD Bueno, tendréque darle su recompensa más adelante.**

** Gracias a todos por entender la complicada situación actual que tengo, como ya ven, estoy en el intento de sacar esto con rapidez****. **

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo, por agregarme a favoritos y a sus alertas. **

* * *

_**this is it... For now...**_

.


	5. Chapter 5: La Primera Prueba

_**Agradecimientos: **_

_**Avemari: **jajajajaja muero de risa con tus comentarios! Enserio que si! XD pues no habrá necesidad de huir pero lo de la hermana... Me gustaría que no me lo quemaras antes de tiempo jajaja**. **_

_**ANI: **tu tienes un serio problema con las edades y deja de esteriotipar con el denominativo "niña" jajajaja. Pues si, eso hace falta y eso tendrá que pasar._

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

_Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi autoría (algunos sí), pero no obtengo ninguna retribución económica por realizar los escritos, es por simple placer, soy más pobre que los weasleys._

_ **Este no es un fic dónde esté Harry&Ginny, tengo planes para ellos. Les recuerdo que Gabrielle y Hermione tienen la misma edad y que la familia de Hermione sufrirá ligeros cambios conforme avance la historia.**_

_Mis más humildes disculpas por mis faltas de ortografía y redacción._

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: **_

_**La primera Prueba**_

* * *

Hermione había corrido lo más lejano que pudo, sintió que al salir de la oficina del director chocó con alguien pero no se detuvo, simplemente corrió y corrió, atravesó pasillos, atravesó el bosque hasta llegar al lago, llegó al mismo árbol donde noches antes había besado sus labios, se tiró en el arbusto a llorar, intentando que el dolor se fuera, que el cansancio sobrepasara sus fuerzas y desajenarse de la realidad.

Fleur abrió sus ojos con pocos ánimos, sentía debajo de ella algo acolchonado, supuso que debía ser un colchón, entonces… ¿estaba en su cuarto? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Se obligó a abrir más los ojos y vio a su amiga Amelia, intentó decir algo pero la amiga le puso la mano en la boca

- Shh –Dijo en un tono muy bajo Amelia- Tu madre me dijo que avisara cuando hubieses despertado pero dudo quieras verla y escucharla ahora ¿Verdad?

Fleur asintió y retiró la mano de su amiga de su boca- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Dijo en un susurro

- Parece que colapsaste en la oficina del director ¿Qué paso?

Fleur suspiró y dejó salir varias lágrimas

- ¿Hermione? –Preguntó su amiga y Fleur asintió- no me digas que… está con Gabrielle –Fleur negó con la cabeza- ¿Contigo?

Fleur negó nuevamente pero más lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos- Ella… rechazó a Gabrielle… y a mí –Fleur continuó llorando, su amiga la abrazó aún no entendía que había pasado, hace poco su amiga y la chica iban a intentar algo y ahora los pedazos de su amiga estaban en la cama llorando, sentía tristeza por su amiga, rabia por Gabrielle, consternación por la chica, molestia con la madre de la rubia y la directora, sin embargo no podia decir u opinar algo porque nadie le daba razones sobre lo ocurrido en la oficina del director de Hogwarts.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y entró Regina Delacour- Gracias Amelia, yo me encargaré de ella

Amelia no quería hacerlo pero decidió que era lo mejor, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y salió de la habitación. Regina le dio un pañuelo de su hija, Fleur se limpió las lágrimas con el- Fleur –Su madre intentaba llamar su atención- He hablado con Madame Maxime, quería llevarte fuera de aquí… desgraciadamente eso no será posible por el contrato mágico que tienes con el cáliz... –Hubo un silencio- Dumbledore pasó inadvertido el incidente con la condición que si se repite aplicará medidas extremas y yo estoy de acuerdo con ello… ¡Merlín! Mis dos hijas haciendo un espectáculo… Ya hablé con Gabrielle… Pensaba llevármela pero se quedara con la condición de que no provocará más problemas… espero lo mismo de tu parte… Fleur eres la mayor… la voz de la razón… ¿Qué paso?

- Madre… Yo solo me defendí, en ningún momento ataque a Gabrielle -El nombre de su hermana le pasaba con una bolsa de clavos por la garganta, no quería culparla pero en parte su hermana era la que habia causado todo aquel alboroto.

- No me refería a eso… Esa chica no es buena para ti ni para Gabrielle, yo creo que lo mejor es que se aleje de ambas -El tono de voz era dulce, casi una sugerencia implorada.

Fleur negó y se secó de nuevo un par de lágrimas- Ella es mi elección y lo sabes… no puedo estar sin ella… la quiero... Yo la amo Madre...

- Pues parece que ella no Fleur… es una chiquilla ¡Ni siquiera es linda! –Regina estaba alterada

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Es hermosa! No te refieras a ella así ¡No enfrente de mí! –Por un momento Fleur olvidó que hablaba con su madre y al notarse se apresuró a disculparse- Perdón… me altere -Regina asintió y Fleur tomó un respiro antes de continuar hablando- Sabes que a Gabrielle le atrae pero solo es un capricho… ¡lo sabes! –Le dijo cuando vio que su madre intentaba replicar- Siempre he aguantado sus berrinches… siempre… Pero se acabo… ella es mi elección y no me importa las tonterías de Gabrielle

- Amor… Esa chica tomó su decisión ¿Qué más podemos hacer? -Regina realmente se sentía en un predicamento.

- Ella me quiere… lo sé… lo sé… yo lo sé –Fleur se lo repetía, intentaba convencerse que era verdad- Lo sé… sólo… hay que darle tiempo… Ella no quiere ocasionar problemas… eso es todo

- Vaya forma de demostrarlo –Regina suspiró- ¿Estás segura que es tu elección? –Preguntó Regina y Fleur asintió, la madre sonrió-Pude sentir que esa chica esta bañada en tu olor… yo también creo que te corresponde

Fleur rió, la primera sonrisa sincera desde el incidente- ¿Tú crees? – Aunque conocía la respuesta, si su madre se había dado cuenta entonces ella tenía la oportunidad de ganarse de nuevo a la castaña.

- Si, lo creo… Te soy sincera, no me agrada, nunca me agrado… Pero si ella es tu felicidad entonces te apoyaré, si logras que esa chica te acepte de nuevo… entonces… yo me encargare de Gabrielle… hablaré con tu hermana para que entre en razón-Regina pudo verbla ilusión y esperanza asomar por los ojos de su hoja- pero por Merlín DEJEN de pelear -Esa es la única condición, yo sé cuán difícil es contenerte con Gabrielle pero recuerda que tú dominas a tu Veela y no ella a ti.

Fleur se sentía renovada de energías, aún sentía mucha tristeza porque sabía que ya no podría interactuar con la castaña como antes pero ahora tenía esperanzas, confiaba en que Hermione dejaría su idea de lado con tal de estar junto a ella, sabia que era correspondida.

- Ahora –Su madre intentaba llamar de nuevo su atención- Me dijeron que debes enfrentarte a cierto… espécimen…

Fleur casi había olvidado la prueba- ¡Rayos!

- Exacto –Dijo su madre- Por ahora creo es conveniente en que te preocupes en salir entera de la prueba y ya con el orgullo en alto puedes emprender en busca de tu chica

Fleur sonrió al imaginarse saliendo airosa de la prueba, con la gente aplaudiéndole y Hermione muy orgullosa de ella, tan orgullosa que corría a sus brazos, Fleur sonrió de nuevo mientras se mordía el labio imaginándose muchos escenarios donde la protagonista era su castaña- Tienes razón, debo enfocarme… por ahora… a esa dichosa prueba

- No creo que te sea muy difícil, eres una Delacour -Regina abrazó un momento a su hija, estaba orgullosa de ella, le era difícil aceptar que Fleur estuviera enamorada de aquella simple chica pero si eso era lo que hacia feliz a su hija entonces la apoyaría.

* * *

Hermione entró a la sala común, era muy tarde, el sol se había escondido

- ¡Hermione! –Ginny se lanzó a sus brazos, Hermione sonrió y vio a Harry sentado en una esquina solitario, el chico se acercó con un poco de miedo

- Hola Mione, nos tenías asustados

- lo siento, me quede dormida en el pasto –Mintió la castaña- Estaba leyendo… estoy un poco cansada… si no les importa… quiero irme a la cama

Hermione no espero contestación y se fue a su dormitorio. Ginny miró a Harry quién se encogió de hombros y regresó a su esquina, Ginny lo miró con tristeza y se fue detrás de Hermione. Cuándo la alcanzó la castaña estaba recostada sobre la cama con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Ginny

Hermione la miró un instante- Ginny… ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta Harry?

Ginny se quedó un momento en silencio viendo a Hermione y negando con la cabeza, después se quedó otro momento en silencio- Bueno… ¿Te gusta alguien?

Hermione no dijo nada ni se movió- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó una vez más ignorando la pregunta

- Pues… es cuándo sientes que ese chico –Ginny se quedó en silencio un momento y retomó las palabras- … cuándo ves a esa persona y el mundo se vuelve un lugar mejor, cuándo la ves sonreír y sabes que todo irá bien, cuándo estas con esa persona y las miradas dicen más que mil palabras… cuándo…

Hermione sonrió, estaba pensando en Fleur- Cuándo te ves reflejada en sus ojos y ves pureza en ellos, sinceridad… cuándo estas con ella y el mundo se desvanece… cuándo eres feliz con solo oír su voz… cuándo su esencia es el mejor aroma existente

Ginny le sonrió, sus dudas estaban despejadas- Bueno… sí, eso es… no sé si Fleur huele tan bien, pero si… eso pasa cuándo te gusta alguien -Ginny esbozo una leve sonrisa, se notaba su esfuerzo en sonreír.

Hermione había girado bruscamente a ver a su amiga, su rostro se tornó pálido, intentaba recordar en que momento dijo el nombre de la otra pero no lo recordaba- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ginny rió- estaba casi segura pero ahora estoy mucho más que demasiado segura

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos- Ginny… lo siento tanto… debes que querer alejarte de mi

- ¿Alejarme? –Ginny la miró confundida, con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Si… soy… rara –Dijo al no encontrar una palabra adecuada

- Bueno… si, eres la única chica que conozco que se la pasa en la biblioteca 12 horas del día, que puede recitar frases enteras del libros que…

- Ginny… no me refiero a eso… si no… tú sabes

- ¿A qué te gusten las chicas? –Preguntó la pelirroja y Hermione asintió- Naa… ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

- Bueno…. Tu sabes… no es normal…

Ginny levantó una ceja- Vaya… se nota que no te has dado cuenta de nada…

-¿Qué? -Hermione se acercó un poco a la pelirroja

- Bueno… hay muchas parejas en la escuela de chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, eso es algo normal

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento, nunca se había percatado de ello, nunca había prestado atención a las demás personas, estaba muy ocupada salvando su vida y la de sus amigos, o muy ocupada estudiando para sus exámenes- ¿si?

Ginny se rió- ¡Pero claro Hermione!

Hermione torció la boca un poco- Es decir… ¿no importa que no esté bien a los ojos de dios?

Ginny la miro- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no entiendo tu concepto de "dios"?... es muy confuso –Ginny se agarró la barbilla- no entiendo como los muggles hacen para entenderle…

- si hubieses leído la biblia que te di para que entendieras -Hermione se sintio ligeramente mejor, era cierto que Ginny le habia comentado la inexistencia de "Dios" en su mundo.

- Es muy larga… y aburrida, además no entiendo nada… -Se excuso la menor

- Estamos perdiendo el punto -Recordó la castaña alejándose ligeramente

- ¡Oh! –Ginny dio un pequeño brinco- Bueno… en el mundo mágico eso no importa, incluso Merlín tuvo sus amoríos con otro chico… es irrelevante quién te guste... Hay muchas pociones, de toda variedad para concebir así que dos chicas juntas no genera ningún problema.

Hermione sonrió, ella había crecido en un mundo muggle y estaba en algunos puntos atrapada en sus limitaciones, ahora entendía porque Fleur siendo tan joven no le importaba que fueran niñas, ella había crecido en un mundo mágico y ella sabía que ser dos chicas no tenía importancia. Hermione dejó escapar un largo suspiro

_~**Inicio Flashback~** _

_- Creo que a Gabrielle le gustas –Dijo la rubia_

_Hermione se detuvo en seco, la sorpresiva confesión la había asustado- ¿Perdón? _

_Fleur la miró- a Gabrielle le gustas… Creo… _

_Hermione se quedo estática, había oído bien- wow…_

_- ¿qué? –Preguntó Fleur _

_- Bueno… no es normal… _

_Fleur dejó caer su pequeña cubeta de conchas- ¿No? _

_Hermione la miraba, parecía que Fleur entendía una relación entre dos chicas como algo normal- Pues… creo-Dijo dudosa_

_- Pues yo no… yo creo que está bien siempre que sea amor _

_Hermione lo pensó por un momento "amor es amor" siempre había pensado en eso, su amiga podía tener razón pero… no creía que al resto le gustará- Quizás… _

_Fleur sonrió- Entonces… ¿Nunca te ha gustado una chica? –Fleur había desviado la mirada_

_Hermione notó un poco de sonrojo- Pues… soy muy joven aún –Dijo intentando evadir la pregunta pues la respuesta le era muy confusa- Déjame ver que has recolectado _

_Las imágenes se hicieron borrosas, ella corría persiguiendo a Fleur, ambas reían, Fleur se tiraba a la arena e iniciaban una guerra de cosquillas._

_~**Fin Flashback~**_

Hermione miró a Ginny- ¿A ti te gusta una chica?

Ginny se sonrojo igualando el tono de su cabello, se notaba bastante nerviosa- No y deja de hacerme preguntas así… ¿Recuerdas que estábamos en un punto?

Hermione asintió- Si –La castaña no pudo evitar la mentira de su amiga pero prefirió no presionarla, si a Ginny le gustaba alguien era mejor que se lo confesara sin presiones.

- Bueno… entonces… ahora que ya lo hemos aclarado… La pelea en el comedor ¿Qué fue? No suelo fiarme en los chismes pero la mayoría de los que estaban cerca afirman que se estaban peleando por "alguien", Todo el mundo incluida yo me fije que Fleur miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor… dudo que fuera a Ron aunque él lo jure… así que… ¿Qué fue eso?

Hermione suspiró, tenía ganas de llorar al recordarlo- Yo conocí a Fleur tiempo atrás… en mis vacaciones, las primera en Hogwarts… nunca nos volvimos a ver...-Hermione se quedó callada

- Hasta éste año –Terminó Ginny

Hermione asintió- hasta éste año… parece que a Gabrielle le gusto… ellas no se llevan bien

Ginny se cubrió la boca muy emocionada- Le gustas a las dos ¡Desde cuándo eres tan popular! -Ginny dio un juguetón empujón a su amiga- ahota si estoy celosa -Y comenzo a reir un poco nerviosa

Hermione negó con la cabeza- Yo… no puedo…

- ¿No puedes qué? ¿Te gusta Gabrielle? –Preguntó Ginny y Hermione negó y Ginny continuó su interrogatorio- ¿y Fleur si? –Hermione lo pensó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza- ¿Entonces que tienes que pensar?

Hermione la miró ofendida- ¿Te das cuenta como se pelearon? ¡Son hermanas! Y todo por mi culpa… yo no puedo tener esa carga

Ginny giró los ojos- Oye… ¿Le has dado ilusiones a Gabrielle?

- ¡No! ¡Por dios! Gabrielle es casi cómo un hermana

Ginny la miró antes de hablar- Ahí estas… mencionando otra vez a dios… pero en fin, ese no es punto. El hecho es que tú ya le dejaste claro que no quieres nada con Gabrielle y si quieres algo con Fleur… ¿Entonces?

- te lo acabo de decir… yo no puedo vivir sabiendo que se la pasan peleando por mi… no puedo ocasionar esa rivalidad ¡entre hermanas! -Hermione se cubrio la cara con ambas manos

Ginny parecía fastidiada- Mira… si le gustas a Fleur y a ti te gusta Fleur pues ¡Ni modo! Que la niña se aguante… a veces se gana y a veces se pierde…-Ginny tenía una sonrisa fingida, su voz sonaba a resignación- que acepte que no la quieres… no es justo que ustedes dos sufran por un berrinche de la niña esa… -Ginny dejo escapar un largo suspiro

Hermione se descubrió la cara antes de hablar- Ellas son veelas…

Ginny iba a hablar y se quedó sin palabras, aún con la boca abierta, paso un momento antes que pudiera decir algo- ¿Eres su elección? –Preguntó temerosa, incluso ella que no era muy inteligente conocía que una Veela tenía una elección única en su vida.

- No sé si sea la de Fleur… tenía la ilusión que así fuera…-La voz de la castaña era insegura- eso parecía… quizás si lo soy… pero con Gabrielle… yo… no lo sé… y no sé si quiero saber…

Ginny se quedó sentada sin habla, sabía que su amiga no estaba en una buena posición- Ok… Creó que sería bueno averiguarlo.

Hermione se tiró sobre su colchón dejando escapar un bufido, habia sido de mucha ayuda contar todo lo que la aquejaba pero de igual manera no habia llegado a ninguna conclusión.

* * *

El día siguiente fue más incómodo de lo que Hermione espero, el comedor estaba lleno de murmullos, Gabrielle fue la única que se presentó a desayunar y no quitaba la mirada de la mesa de los leones lo que hacía que cada vez incrementara los chismes, Hermione intentaba evadir la mirada de la rubia, no le interesaba tener más contacto. Incluso Harry que no era nada perceptivo pudo darse cuenta, sus sospechas iban creciendo cada vez más y la actitud de su amiga solo se lo aseguraba. Los días siguientes los chismes se fueron apagando y ya nadie parecía prestarle mucha atención, y con la proximidad de la primera prueba parecía que ya todo se había olvidado. En esos días Hermione no vio mucho a Fleur, la rubia rara vez iba a desayunar, comer o cenar en el gran comedor, por lo que decían las chicas de Beauxbatons estaba trabajando arduo para la prueba y Madame la dejaba comer en el carruaje lo que quisiera. A Hermione no todo le parecía cierto, sabía que Fleur no era tan arrogante para pedir comida especial para ella, le dolía no hablar con ella, a veces la veía por los pasillos pero iba con su usual ejercito de amigas por lo que nunca pudieron cruzar palabra, a veces cuando amanecía lo único que le apetecía era ir corriendo a abrazar a la rubia y pedirle disculpas, hablar cómo sí nada ocurriera, dejar todo atrás y ver la sonrisa de la otra, pero nunca tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Harry estaba demasiado enfrascado en sus problemas pero conocía demasiado bien a su amiga para darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, la veía suspirar cuando veía a Fleur, sus ojos a veces se empañaban, otras brillaban con anhelo, Hermione había estado especialmente triste ese par de semanas. Harry sentía pena por su amiga pero siempre que intentaba hablar del tema con ella se retractaba, le parecía un poco bochornoso y prefería seguir evadiéndolo.

El día anterior a la prueba, después del desayuno Hermione pasó el resto del día ayudando a Harry con el encantamiento convocador, al final del día ya lo tenía dominado, el sol se estaba ocultando

- Vamos Harry… si logras esto creo que estás listo

Harry sonrió- Bueno, eso aún no me asegura terminar vivo… aún me puede quemar, quitar un brazo… una pierna…

- Basta –Hermione lo miró con reproche, ayudar a Harry le había servido para pasar los días sin sentirse tan mal- ¡Ayúdame! -Exigió la castaña. Ambos chicos siguieron metiendo piedras en el zapato viejo de Harry, asegurándose que no se salieran, Hermione lo tomó con un poco de esfuerzo- Toma –Harry se subió a su escoba y voló un par de metros sobre el lago, se giró a ver a su amiga y la chica asintió, Harry dejó caer el zapato viendo cómo se hundía por el peso y cuándo ya no pudo verlo se regreso a la orilla- ¡Bien! –Hermione sonaba muy emocionada- ¡Vamos!

Ambos caminaron en silencio varios metros por el bosque, Hermione sonreía más de lo usual, evidentemente estaba alegre con su astucia- Aquí está bien y ambos se detuvieron- recuerda concentrarte Harry… yo sé que puedes…

Hermione dio unos pasos atrás y Harry levantó su varita- ¡Accio zapato! –Gritó intentando concentrarse

Ambos mantenían su vista en el horizonte

- ¡Que hacen aquí? –Una voz hizo que ambos giraran a ver quién hablaba y descubrieron a la figura alta de Madame Maxime y detrás de ella una muy sonriente Fleur que no quitaba la mirada a Hermione

La castaña también sonrió muy feliz de ver a la rubia, ambas mantenían contacto visual hasta que algo rompió el silencio abruptamente. El zapato había ido directo hacia Harry, algunas piedras permanecían en él, así que colisionaron contra la frente de Harry haciendo que el chico cayera de espaldas sobándose la frente.

Hermione inmediatamente reaccionó y se tiró sobre él- ¡Harry! ¡Dios! ¿Estás bien?

El chico no respondió, se agarró del hombro de Hermione pero resbalo, quedaron muy juntos pero Hermione lo ayudó a levantarse.

Fleur había querido ayudar pero Madame Maxime había puesto su brazo para impedirle el paso, se quedó observando a la chica, un destelló le llamo la atención pero quizás era solo el reflejo del sol, vio como ambos chicos se levantaban, escuchó que Hermione le decía que irían a la enfermería –Vámonos Fleur –Dijo Madame Maxime viendo a los dos chicos de enfrente, Fleur no se quería ir pero asintió- Hasta mañana Harry –Dijo Fleur- 'Ermiowne… -Fleur no supo que decir, sintió que Madame la empujaba, la rubia le sonrió antes de darle la espalda.

Hermione se quedó viendo como Fleur se iba, estaba dejando ir su oportunidad de hablar con ella, miró a Harry que ya parecía estar bien, solo levemente desubicado.

- Vamos –Dijo la castaña sin mucho ánimo.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la sala común después de una breve visita a la enfermería, Cada uno se retiró a su usual habitación. El día de la prueba Harry estaba mucho más tenso de lo usual, Hermione no tuvo el consuelo de ver a Fleur en el comedor, quería ver a Fleur, necesitaba ver a Fleur. Le deseo a Harry suerte cuando salió del comedor pero no estaba segura de que Harry la hubiese oído, Hermione caminaba detrás de Ginny, Ron, Luna y Neville, pero una idea surgió, se separó de ellos y cautelosamente caminó hacia la tienda de los campeones, giró a todos lados para asegurarse de no ser vista, se agachó y vio los pies de varias personas, sus ojos se pegaron en lo tennis impecables blancos y azules de Fleur, sus piernas esbeltas remarcaban, quizás tenía short o falda, no alcanzaba a verlo, sus pies se veían hermosos estaba segura que ella era la chica más hermosa de la tierra, unos tennis muy sucios estaban muy cerca de ella y dedujo que era Harry, se levantó

- Pss… Ps.. –Hermione esperaba tener suerte

- ¿Hermione? –Harry se acercó a la carpa

- Harry… ¿Cómo estás? –Hermione estaba nerviosa

- Bien, bien… -El tono de voz no era muy seguro

- ¿Y los demás? –Hermione intentaba averiguar de Fleur- ¿Están preparados?

Harry suspiró, después de lo que había pasado ayer quizás ya era tiempo de hablar con Hermione de ello- Fleur está bien, un poco nerviosa –Mintió Harry, sabía que la rubia estaba muy nerviosa, se veía pálida, insegura, muy lejos de ser la Fleur Delacour que él había visto- pero bien

Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento, varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos- ¿Soy tan obvia?

Harry sonrió- Bueno… sólo un poco, pero ella también

- ¡Ohh! Harry ¿Tú… crees que ella…? –Hermione a esas alturas estaba llorando

Harry sonrió, estaba feliz por su amiga- Por supuesto Hermione, también le gustas

Hermione no aguantó más y se tiró a los brazos de su amigo, llorando, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un flash la dejo ciega por unos segundos

- ¡Amor! –Dijo una rubia que ella reconoció como Rita Skeeter

Hermione se giró a verla bastante molesta, pero toda acusación se quedo en su boca cuando miró a Fleur, la rubia no le sonreía como de costumbre, tenía la ceja fruncida, se notaba molesta, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y sentándose en unos sillones.

Hermione le sonrió a Krum por defenderla, Hermione vio que entraba el director y se quedó inmóvil, debía hablar con Fleur, la rubia caminó hacia ella, no, no hacia ella, se unía a los demás campeones

- ¿Srita Granger? –Preguntó el director

- Perdón, ya me voy -Hermione lo vio apenada antes de darle una última vista a Fleur y salir de la tienda molesta consigo misma.

Llegó a la tribuna dónde estaban sus amigos

- ¿Dónde estabas? –Reclamó Ginny

Hermione torció la boca pero no dijo nada

- Claro… después puedes decir gracias… Ven –Ginny jaló a la castaña separándola del resto

Hermione gruñó y se opuso a moverse pero la fuerza de Ginny ganó, caminó, estaba de nuevo debajo de las gradas y miró a Ginny con reproche- ¿Qué?

Ginny sonrió y señaló con los ojos detrás de ella, Hermione quería golpear a Ginny cuando vio de quien se trataba- Bueno –Dijo la pelirroja- Las dejo solas, Hermione no tardes, dudo que te lo quieras perder

Hermione sonrió vagamente- Hola –Dijo sin mucho ánimo

- Ya sé que no quieres estar aquí –Dijo Gabrielle sonriendo- No te quitaré mucho tiempo

- No es eso –Hermione no terminó porque Gabrielle puso un dedo en su boca

- Lo siento… he sido muy tonta… Yo… No soporto que Fleur siempre tenga toda la atención, no soporto siempre vivir en la sombra de ella… -Gabrielle dejo salir una lágrima, ambas escucharon que el grito de la tribuna para recibir a Cedric- ¿No te importaría?

Hermione negó con la cabeza suponiendo que Gabrielle se refería a perderse a Cedric- No me interesa mucho Cedric

Gabrielle asintió- Mientras no sea mi hermana dudo que te importe, No –Gabrielle cayó nuevamente a Hermione- Tu amiga habló conmigo… Creo que estamos en situaciones similares –La rubia rió- Creo ella está en peor situación que la mía –Hermione también rió- Lo que intento decir es que… No creo que sea la manera… no tratando de robar todo lo de Fleur… Ella te quiere… lo sé… Yo no podría vivir sabiendo que le causé ese dolor a mi hermana, mi única hermana… -Gabrielle hizo una pausa y agarró la mano de la castaña-… Me gustas pero… yo no pienso ser un obstáculo para ustedes… por favor… hazla feliz… has que sonría solo cómo tu sabes… y con eso yo seré feliz ¿Me lo prometes? -Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas y asintió, la bulla sonó de nuevo- Vamos

Gabrielle y Hermione sonrieron, Hermione corrió para llegar, empujó a varios alumnos para poder posicionarse al frente, estaba esperando que nombraran al siguiente campeón, su corazón latía muy aprisa, necesitaba hablar con Fleur, gritarle que la quería, desearle suerte.

- Y ahora la señorita ¡Fleur Delacour!

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, miró a la entrada Fleur salió de la carpa parecía que buscaba algo y por fin sus miradas se encontraron, Fleur le sonrió y metió su mano entre su ropa, sacó un medalla con un pequeño caballito de mar, Hermione sonrió y buscó entre sus ropas el suyo, se lo mostró y la rubia estaba sorprendida pero sonreía más que nunca, la tribuna gritaba, nadie parecía entender o darse cuenta del intercambio- ¡Vamoooooosssss! –Gritó Hermione lo más que la garganta le dio mientras golpeaba la grada de madera con sus manos, Fleur sonrió y asintió, el contacto visual se rompió.

* * *

Fleur había olvidado que estaba a punto de encarar a un dragón, estaba muy molesta, Hermione había ido a abrazar y desear suerte a Harry y se olvido de ella, había luchado con Madame Maxime para que le permitiese comer en el comedor y poder verla pero se lo habían negando diciendo que la iban a abrumar, desde que llegó a la carpa se sentía mal, nerviosa, con ganas de vomitar y todo se había ido al ver a su castaña en brazos del niño cara-rajada, apretó los dientes para abstenerse a saltar sobre Harry, cuándo la castaña abandonó la tienda de nuevo los nervios se apoderaron de ella, Bagman le dio la oportunidad de escoger primero y esperaba poder sacar al dragón más tranquilo, aunque tratándose de dragones creo ninguno era lindo, metió la mano temerosa y sacó lo que tanto había esperado… una miniatura de dragón, un Galés verde según le dijeron con el número dos, no estaba segura si estaba alegre o no de ser la segunda, sabía que no quería ser la primera pero si era la segunda iba a escuchar el estruendo del primero lo que la pondría más nerviosa, se mordió el labio y miró como Cedric se dirigía a su destino, los tres campeones miraron intentando darle apoyo al chico hasta que desapareció por la carpa, Fleur comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

- ¿Fleur? –Harry llamó a la rubia, Krum parecía no darse cuenta de nada estaba ensimismado.

Fleur se giró a verlo, aún algo resentida por lo que paso- ¿Si?

- ¿Podemos hablar? –Harry sonaba nervioso

Fleur intentaba ignorar lo que Bagman decía y el estruendo de afuera- Creo que eso estamos haciendo

Harry asintió- Hermione…

- ¿Ella qué? –Fleur había tomado una posición defensiva, se había parado derecha tratando de mostrarse más alta

Harry sintió la hostilidad de la otra- Bueno… ella vino a preguntar por ti

Fleur abandonó su postura, incluso se hizo más pequeña para oír mejor al chico- ¿Por mi?

Harry tomó un respiro, no era propio de él tratar estos temas- Ella… le gustas –Dijo al fin, Fleur sonrió- Mira… yo… no sé tratar estas cosas… pero ella es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana… y lo veo en sus ojos… le gustas… Yo –Harry estaba inseguro- Yo no sé qué sientas tu por ella, pero… parece.. parece…

- Ella me gusta… mucho… -Afirmó Fleur

Harry solo asintió- Cuídala, no la lastimes… sé que no soy la gran cosa… no soy muy inteligente… hábil.. Yo… si tú le haces algo… la… la lastimas… entonces yo… me voy a enojar… yo… yo… iré… si, iré… y

-Lo entiendo –Dijo Fleur intentando acabar con el suplicio del chico- Lo entiendo, te aseguró que no la lastimaré… yo la quiero… sinceramente… la quiero

Harry asintió agradecido. Un estruendo sonó afuera, Harry miró a Fleur, la rubia retomó su nerviosismo- Buena suerte Harry

-Buena suerte Fleur –Dijo el chico

Fleur tomó una gran bocanada de aire, escuchó que pronunciaban su nombre, caminó lentamente, intentando pisar cada centímetro del piso que era seguro. Sus manos sudaban, salió y escuchó una gran bulla, giró en todas direcciones intentando ver a su castaña para darse valor y la vio, estaba al frente de una grada, sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron, tenía que hacerle saber que la quería, buscó entre sus ropas su collar y lo levantó para que la otra pudiera verlo, vio que ella hacía lo mismo y un gran sentimiento de felicidad la invadió, Hermione también llevaba consigo esa medalla que tantos años atrás se pusieron mutuamente, ahora sentía que podía pelear de frente al dragón

- ¡Vamoooooosssss!

Escuchó el gritó de Hermione por sobretodos, la miró, estaba muy emocionada, sus ánimos se incrementaron nuevamente, giró la cara, habían unas enormes rocas que le estorbaban la vista, con su varita en mano decidió actuar de acuerdo al plan, caminó un poco insegura, intentando enfocarse, tenía que terminar lo antes posible y hablar con Hermione, oyó movimiento y rápidamente se ocultó tras una roca, levantó la vista y observó al enorme dragón, la bestia la observó con una mirada bélica y escupió una gran llamarada de fuego ardiente, Fleur se escondió como pudo, convocando un hechizo de protección, vio al dragón removerse furioso de sus cadenas y ella sintió las piernas temblar. Con todo el valor que pudo corrió y escalo una roca, el dragon rugió con fiereza e hizo vibrar las rocas, Fleur tropezó y se golpeó contra el suelo, sintio su rodilla doler fuertemente pero no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, únicamente esbozo una mueca de dolor, se protegió con un hechizo mientras estaba en el piso, se levantó rápidamente para no perder el tiempo, tomó un respiro y zig-zageo a través de las rocas, el dragón estaba furioso por no poder atrapar a su presa, azotó una piedra con su enorme cola y decenas de pedazos salieron volando a todas direcciones, Fleur sintió que varios pedazos golpeaban su cara y algunos su brazo.

Fleur trató de calmar su respiración y sus nervios, estaba muy cerca del dragón, un paso a la vez fue acercándose a la criatura, no podía fallar, tenía una oportunidad, si fallaba el hechizo entonces el dragón se enfurecería y la atacaría a diestra y siniestra y salir con vida sería su único objetivo. Estaba a excelente distancia solo falta encararlo y hechizarlo, tomó un respiro de nuevo con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió muy decidida y se movió con rapidez, el dragón estaba frente a ella, Gritó el hechizo sin pensarlo mucho, el dragón se tambaleo y ella corrió a esconderse de nuevo.

Sus oídos no escuchaban otra cosa que no fuera el latido de su corazón, de nuevo intento calmarse pero esta vez parecía imposible, decidiendo que era inútil calmarse se movió para observar si había dado resultado y en efecto, ahí estaba el dragón en una especie de trance, Fleur sonrió y dio un pequeño brinco, caminó con más seguridad hacia el dragón, la falda era ligeramente incómoda, maldijo la hora en que accedió a usarla, escaló las rocas con precaución y por fin llegó a su objetivo, echó un vistazo al dragón que aún seguía en el trance y saltando la cola del dragón agarró el huevo dorado y entonces sus oídos de nuevo retomaron la habilidad de escuchar, la gente gritaba, aplaudía y vitoreaba a ella, buscó a Hermione con la mirada, era casi del tamaño de un dedo desde su perspectiva pero sabía que era ella, veía su silueta brincar fervientemente, quizás era solo una ilusión pero creía escuchar que llamaba su nombre, se aferró al huevo.

Echó un vistazo al dragón y en un arranque de valentía le acarició la cola, su piel era muy áspera, la gente gritó con más ánimo, Fleur empezó a descender y entonces vio al dragón moverse, todos se callaron, el dragón dejó salir un poco de fuego que por infortunio encendió la falta de Fleur y ésta se empezó a desesperar, buscó su varita y echó agua para apagarlo, la piel le ardía ligeramente. Con mayor prisa descendió por las rocas, casi huyendo. Llegó a dónde la esperaba la enfermera que empezó a gritar mucha cosas, a ella no le importó, su piel no dolía tanto, simplemente se aferró al huevo y lo besó, recordó la cara de su castaña, deseaba verla- ¿Puede darse prisa? –Dijo a la señora y pareció que se ofendió pues empezó a murmurar muchas cosas más, ignorandola caminó para ver sus puntuaciones, Madame Maxime levantó su varita y puso un 9, y sonrió agradecida, después el señor Crounch 8, Dumbledore un 8, Fleur sonrió, el señor Ludo Bagman dibujó un 8 y después Karkarov dibujó un 6, Fleur lo miró enojada, era una injusticia

- Señorita –La enfermera la llamó, Fleur se giró a verla y recordó que su pierna estaba lastimada.

Regresó a la camilla, estuvo platicando un rato con Cedric, los dos estaban mucho más relajados, al parecer él no había tenido tanta suerte, sus quemadura se veía muy mal, se enteró que hasta el momento iba primera, esperaba que Krum no lo hiciera tan bien y esperaba que Harry lo hiciera bien pero no tan bien como ella, se rió mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados, deseaba que todo acabase para poder hablar con la castaña, después de un tiempo Krum entró victorioso, Fleur le sonrió por cortesía y él le devolvió la sonrisa, al parecer su aspecto hosco se había ido, era evidente que salir vivo después de enfrentar a un dragón podía poner feliz a cualquiera. Sin embargo su simpatía no duro mucho al ver que Krum la superaba por un punto y todo porque Karkarov le había puesto diez, la tribuna abucheó a Karkarov y ella rió pensando en lo que diría Hermione.

Desde su camilla observó a Harry, el chico lo hizo muy bien, se merecía mejores calificaciones, quedó empatado con Krum, Fleur sonrió y cerró de nuevo los ojos, aún mantenía su sonrisa.

- ¡Felicidades!

Fleur no necesito abrir los ojos para saber quién era, sin embargo sus ojos querían verla, necesitan verla, Hermione la abrazó poco después que la rubia la viera y mantuvieron ese abrazo por unos segundos.

- Lo hiciste muy bien…

-Gracias –Dijo Fleur, no había mejor premio que el que estaba teniendo en ese momento

- Ese… tipo…-Dijo Hermione intentando disimular su furia- a todos calificó mal… solo a… -Hermione se giró a ver a Krum que la estaba viendo- tú sabes… te merecías más… estuviste genial ¡genial! Fue… ¡brillante!

Fleur no cabía en sí misma de felicidad, su castaña estaba halagándola, estaba diciendo lo buena que era, era mucho mejor que los sueños que había tenido acerca de ese día. Fleur solo sonreía, estaba ligeramente sonrojada

- ¡Oh! –Hermione bajo su vista- ¿Te duele mucho? –Estaba mirando fijamente a su pierna

Fleur negó, se sentía en las nubes, la cara de preocupación de Hermione era evidente, ¡estaba preocupada! ¡Estaba preocupada por ella!, sonrió aún más si era posible- No, no duele… para nada… -Fleur quiso seguir hablando pero llegó Gabrielle y se quedó en silencio, Hermione se giró a ver la menor y le sonrió- Fleur, te veo al rato, imagino que vas a celebrar en el carruaje

Fleur no tenía idea de si eso iba a suceder o no, pero creía que sus amigas iban a mantenerla altas horas de la noche despierta así que asintió

- ¡Perfecto! –Dijo Hermione muy feliz- ¿Puedo ir a verte en la noche? Yo me las ingeniare

Fleur asintió radiante, Hermione iría a verla para celebrar- ¡Claro!

- Me voy, debo ver a Harry y creo estar con él antes de ir contigo, ¡Felicidades!

Y Hermione se alejó de ella, Fleur sintió un poco de tristeza al dejarla ir pero aun con eso su felicidad era extrema, Fleur se giró para ver a Gabrielle y le sonrió.

* * *

Hermione había felicitado a Harry, diciéndole lo maravilloso que estuvo (claro que no creía que fuera mejor que Fleur pero se guardó el comentario para sí misma), La sala común de Gryffindor parecía un discoteca, habían bebidas y bocadillos por todos lados, gente gritando, bailando, besándose y ahí fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ginny tenía razón, había varias chicas y chicos Gryffindor con sus parejas del mismo sexo y nadie les prestaba especial atención, estuvo un rato con sus amigos hasta que creyó que había pasado con ellos el tiempo suficiente –Harry –Hermione se acercó a su amigo- ¿Podrías prestarme tu capa?

El chico asintió y se fue a su dormitorio por la capa, se la entregó en manos y le sonrió- Felicita a Fleur por mi

Hermione se sonrojo y asintió, se fue alejando de la bulla y de los festejos, pasó bastante tiempo hasta que llegó a su objetivo, tal como predijo las luces del carruaje de Beauxbatons estaban encendidas y se oía un gran barulló dentro, Hermione no supo qué hacer ¿Tocar? Parecía lo más conveniente. Después de permanecer un rato parada frente a la puerta se decidió a tocar, pero no dio resultado, escuchaba música desde el interior, así que tocó con más fuerza y por fin oyó que alguien se acercó.

- ¿Si? –Dijo una chica muy hermosa de cabellos negros, la chica la miraba de pies a cabeza no muy alegre

Hermione se sintió incómoda, quizás no era bien recibida- Emm… ¿Está Fleur?

La chica dejo de mirarla y una expresión de felicidad cubrió su rostro- ¡Tú eres gernione!

Hermione no supo que hacer, apenas reconoció su nombre así que asintió

- ¡Ohh! –La chica estaba ahora muy sonriente- Invitada –Dijo y Hermione no supo a quién hablaba- ¡Pasaaaa!

Hermione se quedó parada inmóvil, la chica parecía estar encantada con su presencia e incluso parecía que la conocía.

- ¡Vamos! No seas tímida –La chica la tomó por los hombros y la empujó para que pasará, Hermione llegó a una especie de sala común, habían muchas chicas ahí, también tenían bebidas y bocadillos, algunas bailaban otras platicaban, Hermione se sentía fuera de lugar- Chicas –La mujer que había empujado a Hermione hasta ahí hablo muy fuerte y todas se giraron a verla, Hermione ahora si sentía muy abrumada- Está –La chica la empujó nuevamente y Hermione se sintió desprotegida, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella- Es… tantan…-Cantó la chica para denotar emoción- … Gernione…

Hermione tragó en secó y todas se abalanzaron sobre ella, algunas besaron su mejilla, otras la abrazaban, otras le tocaban el hombro o la espalda, otras le hablaban pero Hermione no distinguía nada, estaba muy asustada.

- Háganse a un lado

Hermione reconoció la voz y se sintió aliviada

- 'Ermiowne –Dijo la rubia quedando frente a ella

Todas las chicas las habían rodeado y un "uuuuyyyy~" general resonó en todo el carruaje, Hermione se sonrojó al instante, quería que la tierra abriera un hoyo y que se la tragase, con muy poca voz Hermione se forzó a hablar- Fleur

Otro "uuuyyyy~" se escuchó, y esta vez alguien la empujó haciendo que se aproximará a Fleur, escuchó varias risas y sin previo aviso todas empezaron a empujarla a ella y a Fleur, como resultado quedaron muy pegadas - ¡Basta! –Fleur gritó también estaba sonrojada, las chicas se detuvieron y regresaron a seguir disfrutando de la noche, aunque Hermione sabía que solo fingían, sabía, sentía las miradas sobre ella- Fleur… ¿Qué es…? –Hermione buscaba una explicación a los hechos tan bochornosos que estaban pasando.

- Ven, hablemos en privado -Y sin esperar respuesta Fleur tomó la mano de la castaña y Hermione se dio cuenta de que el carruaje era muchísimo más grande de lo que pensó, caminaron por un pasillo y pudo ver el nombre de varias personas escritas una la puerta, Fleur al fin se detuvo en la última puerta y la abrió, Hermione leyó en la puerta que con letras doradas estaba "Fleur Delacour", Hermione entró y vio que solo había una cama- Wow… un dormitorio solo para ti… en Hogwarts compartimos dormitorio

- Bueno, en Beauxbatons también, dormimos dos personas en un mismo cuarto y aquí… ser campeona tiene sus ventajas

Hermione sonrió, estaba inspeccionando la mesita de Fleur, un par de fotos, pergaminos nuevos, tinta, un par de plumas, una foto de Fleur que quería llevarse- Bueno –Dijo por fin- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Hermione se sentó en la cama a lado de Fleur, la rubia lo pensó antes de contestar- La mayoría de las estudiantes de Beauxbatons tienen sangre de otras criaturas, yo soy parte Veela, hay varias chicas afuera que también y pues las demás no vienen al caso, pero… ninguna… a excepción de mi –Dijo Fleur un poco nerviosa- Ha encontrado a su elegido…

Hermione pensó un rato- ¿Tú ya lo encontraste? –Hermione quería oírlo, Fleur suspiró y asintió, Hermione estaba casi segura pero quería oírlo de voz de la rubia- ¿Y quién es?

Fleur se giró a verla sonriendo- Tú -Ambas chicas sonrieron- Te amo 'Ermiowne

La castaña sonrió- Creo que yo también

Hermione se lanzó a la rubia y sus labios se unieron, podía sentir la suavidad de esos labios rosas y perfectamente definidos, la celestial sensación que provocaba en su cuerpo, esta vez ella tomó la iniciativa y paso su lengua por los labios de Fleur, la rubia abrió su boca, ambas leguas jugaron un breve momento, Hermione se separó en busca de aire y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Fleur- No… no lo creo… estoy segura… Te amo Fleur

La rubia la abrazó, la pegó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, ese (hasta ahora) estaba catalogado como el día más feliz de su vida, había deseado tanto escuchar esas palabras y ahora… ahí estaban, frente a ella. Ambas se quedaron en silencio, guardando ese momento en sus memorias, guardando el olor, la sensación, el contacto de estar con la otra. Hermione se separó sonriéndole- ¿Entonces les dijiste que soy yo? ¿Por eso están así?

Fleur asintió sonriendo- y porque se dan cuenta que eres la cosa más hermosa y encantadora que hay en la tierra

Hermione negó- No digas eso… Tú lo eres

Fleur negó- Quizás después de ti

- ¿Eso quiere decir que hablaste con Gabrielle? –Preguntó Hermione intentando tener tacto

Fleur asintió- Si, ya hablamos… y estamos bien

- ¡Perfecto! –Hermione sonrió

- piensas que… ¿Pueda tener otro de esos? –Dijo la rubia señalando los labios de la castaña, Hermione no respondió solo pegó sus labios nuevamente a los de Fleur.

Alguien tocó a la puerta- Fleur ¿Están vestidas?

La rubia se separó de Hermione riendo y negando con la cabeza- Aún no –Gritó y Hermione sonrió

La puerta se abrió y entró una chica de cabello negro, de figura esbelta y piel un poco morena, era una chica linda- Bueno… pues ya entre. Mucho gusto señorita, Amelia Lascurain para servirle…

Hermione extendió su mano y la estrechó con la de la chica- Hermione Granger

La muchacha dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Fleur- Si, me enteré por las de afuera… que descortesía que no me la hayas presentado antes -Fleur se limitó a sonreír, la chica regresó su mirada a Hermione- Es un placer conocerte Hermione… puedes decirme Amelia, ameli, amel, ame, am o a simplemente… como gustes… tu eres mi casi cuñada, siendo Fleur mi casi hermana

Hermione se sonrojó y Fleur se dio cuenta- ¿Qué quieres? ¡Fuera de aquí! –Murmulló entre dientes

La chica sonrió- Bueno… todas requieren tu presencia en el carruaje, quieren que abras el huevo

Fleur sonrió- ¿Vamos? –Dijo girando a ver a Hermione y la castaña asintió

Fleur entrelazo sus manos y se acercó a darle un beso a la castaña, ahora tenía la seguridad que ella era en verdad una campeona.

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que agregaron ésta historia a sus alertas y a favoritos, gracias a los que leen anónimamente, Gracias a ustedes es posible._

_** this is it... For now**_


	6. Chapter 6: Noticias

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_** Guest: Me alegro que te guste y si, Gabi va a tener a su amor por ahí xP**_

_** SoDamnBeatiful: Gracias por seguir la historia, me alegra mucho leer tu comentario **_

_**ANI: Hi! Casi xD Sip, ya sabes que sin tono cursi no soy yo xD jajaja. Me alegra leer tu comentarios **_

_**Avemari: jajajaja! Siempre eres tan graciosa? Siempre me robas una sonrisa con tua comentarios, pasa algunos minutos hasta que pueda dejar de reirme xD**_

_**Karean: Gracias por tu apoyo, si, el amor a todo lo que da xD**_

_** AlexiaPotterhead: Jajajaja, no... Ginny tiene algo por ahí escondido pero no es Hermione... En un inicio fue mi idea pero la deseche xP**_

_**ImCC: pues en un inicio lo pense pero ya lo deseche (GxH). No, no lo tomó a mal :)**_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_Los personajes no son de mi autoria y no revibo retribucion economica alguna. _

_Esté capítulo es muy tranquilito y sin mucho relevante, una especie de transición, debo confesar que estoy buscando poner fin a una de mis historias y está es la más idónea por su entorno y temporalidad. Así que probablemente el final se acerqué. _

_Me disculpo pos las faltas de ortografía y redacción. Gracias por su apoyo! :) _

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: **_

_**Noticias**_

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos muy a su pesar, la luz del sol le molestaba, había regresado a altas horas de la noche y solo un par de Gryffindor estaban en la sala común, se movió en la cama pero aunque se sintiera cansada no podía encontrar la posición para dormir, dándose por vencida se levantó de la cama, observó a sus compañeras de cuarto que tenían mala pinta, quizás peor que la de ella, ella solo había tomado un poco de jugo pero sus compañeras daban la impresión de haberse acabado varias botellas de whiskey de fuego.

En cuando terminó de ducharse bajo a la sala común

- Hey neville

El chico se giró a verla y le sonrió- Hola Hermione

- ¿Has visto a Harry y Ron?

- Estaban durmiendo

- ¿Puedes decirles que bajen?

Neville asintió, pasó casi media hora para que ambos chicos bajaran, Hermione levantó una ceja al verlos- -No quiero saber que tomaron porque seguramente va en contra de las reglas y yo no quiero ser su alcahuete –Hermione se giró- Vamos a desayunar que ya es tarde ¿Qué tal ayer?

Harry rió- Pues… abrimos el huevo

Hermione rió- Un ruido espantoso ¿verdad? –Harry asintió- Lo sé… lo oí con Fl… -La castaña se quedó callada

- ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó Ron posicionándose a lado de ella- Ayer no te vi

Hermione se mordió el labio, Harry le acarició el brazo y le sonrió- Bueno… Ron… verás… Yo… estoy… saliendo… con alguien

El chico se detuvo y la miró intrigado- ¿Con quién?

Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire- Bien… Fleur

Ron abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" y sus ojos casi se salían de sus orbitas- Hermione… ¡Estás jugando!

Hermione negó con la cabeza, el chico empezó a reír- Está bien, si no me quieres decir está bien… pero no me mientas ¿Ok? ¡Cielos! Muero de hambre

Hermione miró confundida a Harry y el chico se encogió de hombros, los tres entraron al gran comedor, la mayoría de los Gryffindors comenzó a aplaudir a Harry, Hermione le sonrió y ron sólo bajo la cabeza, los tres se sentaron en la mesa

- Ahora eres popular ¿Qué se siente? –Preguntó Ginny sonriendo- Pero popular en el buen sentido… no popular por ser revoltoso como siempre -Hermione se rió con Ginny y Harry bajo la cabeza- Los de Slytherin lo hicieron con Krum y los de Hufflepuff están algo sentidos con Cedric pero igual lo hicieron sólo faltas tu y… Fleur –Ginny miró a Hermione

La castaña bajó su mirada, Ron comía y Harry también, Él chico que vivió estaba contándoles sus teorías del huevo, Hermione fingía oírlas, estaba esperando ver entrar por la puerta a la chica rubia. Estaba algo sumida en sus pensamientos cuando los aplausos de la mesa de Ravenclaw le informaron que ya había llegado.

Hermione se giró a verla y le sonrió, la chica también le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió, se acercó a ella, su usual ejército de amigas se detuvo detrás.

- Bon jour 'Ermiowne –La rubia se acercó y besó ambas mejillas de la chica, Hermione se sonrojó- Harry –La rubia le dio un beso al chico- Ronald –Fleur le sonrió y tras dudarlo un momento también besó una de sus mejillas- Hasta luego –Fleur sonrió y guiñó un ojo, continuó caminando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw

Hermione clavó su mirada en su desayuno, escuchó a Ginny reír, Ron decía algo inentendible y Harry también se reía, Hermione de pura casualidad observó al comedor y la mayoría de las personas los veían.

- ¿Ya le crees Ron? –Preguntó Harry

Ron aún estaba en un especie de trance- Ella... Wow... Hermione... ama… Wow

Los tres lo miraron confundidos, Harry estuvo a punto de hablar pero Ginny lo paró- Será más divertido verlo cuando pueda hablar -Harry sonrió. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiró cuando vio a la rubia sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw riendo, parecía tener una buena mañana.

- Al rato Hermione… al rato –Dijo Ginny adivinando sus pensamientos

Hermione se ruborizó y continuó desayunando, estaba a punto de desayunar cuándo un recuerdo le llegó de repente, ella y Fleur no eran pareja, si, si habían compartido besos y confesado sus sentimientos pero en ningún momento hablaron de una relación formal… debía aclarar eso con Fleur… si, debía aclararlo.

* * *

El día paso con la normalidad usual, al terminar las clases Hermione se dirigió al lugar dónde seguramente se encontraría con Fleur.

- Hola –Dijo Fleur sentándose a un lado de Hermione- Sabía que aquí te encontraría –Miró hacia arriba y vio aquel árbol con forma de escoba y se rió al recordar la primera noche que se besaron- Éste lugar me gusta

Hermione esbozo una ligera sonrisa, su mirada se perdía en el lago

Fleur la observó con detenimiento- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

- Fleur… -Hermione quitó la vista del lago y la miró- ¿Qué somos?

Fleur la observó unos minutos- Lo que tú quieras

Hermione sonrió y devolvió su vista al lago, Fleur la miró una vez más, sabía que Hermione buscaba algo más certero, ella no tenía ningún problema en pedir algo que anhelaba, hizo un acopio de fuerza y rogó a su lengua que la obedeciera- Hermiione… -La castaña se giró a verla sorprendida- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione sonrió y se mordió el labio- Si

Fleur se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios- Te amo –Dijo en un susurró

Hermione le dio un beso- ¿y ahora? ¿Debemos mantenerlo oculto?

Fleur lo pensó por un momento- Tú sabes que a mí me encantaría gritarle al mundo que eres mía … hablé con mis amigas y con Madame y ellas saben que por ahora no puede salir de Beauxbatons que tú y yo tenemos algo

Hermione asintió- Mis amigos lo saben… Pero no sé si quiero que los demás sepan, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de la atención -Fleur asintió- Pero por otro lado… no quiero tener que verte a ocultas, lo primero del día que quiero hacer es abrazarte y darte un beso –Hermione se sonrojo y Fleur sonrió- No quiero tener que ocultarlo… sólo no sé como revelarlo

Fleur sonrió- Pues así nada más, a mi no me importa que el resto del mundo hablé de mi… tu eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz…

Fleur se acercó y le dio un beso, Hermione acarició su mejilla- Dios… tu piel es tan suave – Hermione volvió a besarla y Fleur sonrió, el beso se terminó y Fleur metió su cabeza en el cuello de la otra- Yo podría vivir felizmente aquí –Dijo Fleur aspirando el olor de la otra

Hermione rió- ¿Qué has descubierto del huevo?

Fleur se alejó riendo- No lo he vuelto a abrir

Hermione elevó una ceja- ¿Fleur?

- ¡Mon amour! Hace un ruido espantoso -Hermione la miró con ternura, la había llamado amor, Fleur se dio cuenta y sonrió- ¿Qué pasa mon amour? –Fleur sonrió al ver que Hermione reaccionaba igual- Mmm… -Fleur se acercó y rozo su nariz con la de Hermione- ¿Mon amour?

Hermione la agarró de la cara y la besó, Fleur puso sus manos en la cintura de la otra, Hermione se alejó de la otra y le pegó en el hombro- ¡Ni pienses que me he olvidado del huevo!

Fleur se rió y se acercó de nuevo- Primero… -Se alejo un poco para hablar- …Esto… -Fleur atrapó labios de la otra entre los suyos, rozo los labios de la castaña con su lengua, pidiendo acceso que le fue concedido, la sensación era muy placentera, Fleur dejo salir un leve e involuntario ronroneo y Hermione se separó sonriendo- Eso fue... ¿Ronroneaste?

Fleur de inmediato se sonrojo y se distanció sin hacer contacto visual- ¿Yo? ¡No! No soy un... Vulgar... gato...

Hermione se mordió el labio analizando las facciones de la otra- Ohh.. Es una lástima... Me hubiese encantado que así fuera

La rubia se giró a verla evidentemente sorprendida- Tú... ¿Tú. No piensas que es algo... Extraño... Vulgar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, habia adivinado los temores de la otra- No... Me parece encantador... Tengo una mascota... Crookshanks, él lo hace muy seguido y amo cuándo lo hace -Hermione se acercó para besarla nuevamente y se distanció tan solo un poco para poder hablar- Dime, la verdad, ¿Ronroneaste?

Fleur se ruborizo y cerró los ojos antes de contestar- si... Pero no puedo evitarlo...

Hermione sonrió- ¿Cosas Veelas? -y la otra asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta mientras abría tan solo un ojo para inspeccionar la reacción de la otra - pues a mi me parece adorable -Fleur abrió los ojos y sonrió- Amo todo de ti... Todo... y pienso que -la castaña rozo sus labios con los de Fleur - Debería repetirse más seguido -Al terminar la oración unió sus labios.

Fleur se sentía mucho más cómoda sabiendo que había comportamientos que no podía evitar pero que no le incomodaban a su pareja. El tiempo juntas avanzaba a una velocidad vertiginosamente peligrosa, la rubia comenzaba a dudar que el tiempo transcurriera a normalidad, un momento estaba llegando a lado de su amante y al otro el sol estaba ocultándose por el horizonte.

- Debo irme –Fleur besó la mejilla de la castaña- Madame quería hablar conmigo con respecto a ese huevo –Fleur hizo una mueca de fastidio al nombrar al huevo

Hermione se rió- ¿No vas a cenar?

Fleur negó con la cabeza- Posiblemente cenemos en el carruaje, Madame está enojada con Karkarov y no quiere verlo ni que nosotras nos juntemos con nadie.

- La comprendo –Dijo Hermione- ¿Entonces esto es un adiós?

Fleur negó- Es un hasta luego

Después de varios besos de despedida Hermione se marchó contenta al comedor, sus amigos ya estaban ahí, ninguno la cuestionó porqué ya sospechaban dónde había estado.

- ¿Entonces… ella no sabe nada del huevo? –Harry intentaba sacar algo a la castaña

Hermione lo miró molesta- Por milésima vez Harry… ella no sabe nada y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría… -Hermione devolvió su vista a sus pocos afiliados a la P.E.D.D.O. - ¿Crees que necesite mayor publicidad?

Harry la miró con fastidio- Necesitas olvidarte de eso Mione

Hermione lo ignoró y siguió metida en su pequeña libreta

-¿Deberíamos ir a ver a Hagrid? –Preguntó Harry

Hermione lo miró confundida- ¿Hagrid?

- ¡Oh! Tú no estabas… mira… -Harry le entregó un pedazo de periódico a Hermione.

Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento desde que leyó que era autoría de Rita Skeeter, era un artículo donde exponía que Hagrid y Madame Maxime tenían procedencia de gigantes, Hermione cada vez que leía se sentía peor, no pudo terminar de leerlo por indignación- ¡Esa mujer! ¡Terrible mujer! –Hermione arrugó el periódico

-Lo sé –La apoyó Harry- Desearía… -Harry no terminó la frase solo apretó el puño

- Ya les dije que metiéndose con ella nada bueno lograran –Ron se metía un pedazo de pan a la boca- Lo mejoo e dearla

Hermione levantó una ceja molesta- modales Ron, modales –Hermione miró a su amigo de cabellos azabache- Harry… tenemos que ir a ver Hagrid… pobre… debe sentirse mal

Harry asintió, Hermione devolvió la vista a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde estaba ausente su novia, Gabrielle la vio y sonrió, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y rápidamente bajo la mirada, su situación con la menor Delacour no dejaba de ser incómoda, pensó en hablar con ella, dejar algunos puntos claves en claro pero no encontraba alguna manera de hacerlo pues aún la incomodaba su presencia.

* * *

El día siguiente Hermione bajo con renovadas energías pero se fueron al instante al ver que ningún alumno de Beauxbatons estaba en el comedor.

- Creo que están indignados por lo de Maxime –Aclaró Ron

Hermione torció la boca- Bueno… tienen razón, esa mujer no tenía ningún derecho

- ¿Sufriendo por un sangre sucia Potter? No llores… –Malfoy continuó riendo mientras se alejaba

El trío se quedo viendo mutuamente, Hermione corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor y arrebató a un niño el periódico, dio un gran suspiro con solo leer el encabezado. Harry y Ron se unieron a ella para leer

_"El cáliz del amor"_

_Por la célebre, bella y sincera escritora Rita Skeeter._

_El torneo de los tres magos no deja dar de que hablar, ni deja de mostrar personajes que se ocultan bajo una máscara de divinidad. Hermione Granger una ambiciosa chica de 15 años, estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, además de ser una buena estudiante, tiene cualidades ocultas que han salido a relucir en el torneo, tras una extensa y verídica investigación por parte de la célebre escritora Rita Skeeter ha podido develar que la "señorita" Granger mantiene una relación sentimental con nada más ni nada menos que con Harry Potter el concursante más joven del torneo de los tres magos (que debería ser re-nombrado a "cuatro magos")._

_Sin embargo la ambición de ésta señorita va más allá de la fama del joven Potter que ha sido desplazado por el Jugador internacional de Quidditch Víctor Krum, tal parece que la señorita Granger tiene afición por los magos famosos, la señorita Granger ha decidido conquistar a toda costa al galán búlgaro y sólo Merlín sabrá a base de qué, sin embargo aún con todo eso, la audaz jovencita no da por terminada su "diversión". Amados lectores del profeta, aquí por exclusiva les damos a conocer que la señorita Fleur Delacour (actual campeona del colegio Beauxbatons) está enamorada del joven Potter, recordemos que la señorita Delacour proviene de una muy renombrada familia del sur de Francia y que además la señorita tiene herencia Veela, por lo que debemos hacernos la pregunta ¿Acaso la señorita Delacour ha elegido a Harry Potter como su único y verdadero amor? Según fuentes confidenciales la señorita Delacour ha tenido acercamientos con el joven Potter. De ser así la señorita Granger no le dejará las cosas muy fáciles a la señorita Delacour, pues parece que "No le gusta la competencia" y ya ha truncado varios avances de la Joven Delacour para ganar el amor del Chico-que-vivió._

_Este torneo está resultando ser un enredo amoroso, el joven Potter y Krum siendo enredados por la señorita Granger, utilizándolos como simples juguetes de su diversión y como una escalera a la fama, mientras que Fleur Delacour sufre de amores al ver como el Joven Potter es alejado de su lado por la vivaz señorita Granger. ¿Cuál será el verdadero premio por él que estos campeones compiten? ¿El amor quizás?. El principal objetivo es la cooperación magica internacional y lograr enlazar amistades, pero, todo parece indicar que la Joven Granger ha logrado enlazar mucho más._

_Estimados lectores del profeta debemos preguntarnos ¿Hasta cuándo se detendrá la joven Granger es su deseo de Fama? ¿Acaso tendrá límite? _

Hermione bajo el periódico y miró a la mesa de Slytherin que los miraban divertidos- Esa… mu-jer… ¡Esto no se queda así! -Hermione arrugó el periódico entre sus manos con furia.

Ron dejo escapar un suspiró- Bueno… por lo menos hoy no hablan de ti compañero

Hermione miró a Ron enojada, tomó asiento en la mesa aún más enojada- Esto… NO se queda así…

Ron levantó una ceja- ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a empeorarlo? Ya déjala… si la dejas se olvidará de ti

- No Ron… esto ya es personal -Hermione aún mantenía empuñado el trozo de periódico y tenia la mirada perdida pero sus ojos mostraban enojo.

- Ni que lo digas –Contestó Harry algo desajenado.

Hermione sintió la necesidad de hablar con Fleur, para ambas iba a ser obvio que ese artículo no era más que mentiras y enredos de Skeeter, aún así sentía la necesidad de hablar con Fleur. Cómo si le leyera la mente una lechuza descendió hacia ella, ofreciéndole su pata que contenía un trozo de pergamino. Hermione tomó la nota y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la letra

_Hermione_

_¿Has leído el profeta hoy? Imagino que si, y si no lo has hecho hazlo a la brevedad._

_Quiero aclararte (como ya has de saber) que todo lo que ahí dice es mentira, por supuesto yo no creo una palabra de lo que esa infernal mujer dice, me parece repugnante cada mentira que ahí hay. _

_Me temo que debo darte una muy mala noticia, desgraciadamente la noticia que salió ayer en ese periódico vulgar, sobre Madame, no ha caído muy en gracia de la directora y nos ha prohibido que nos acerquemos a los terrenos de Hogwarts más de lo estrictamente necesario, por supuesto que yo no estuve de acuerdo, le expuse mis razones pero fue imposible convencerla de lo contrario, Incluso estaba debatiendo la idea de retirarnos del torneo pero como debes saber eso es imposible, lamento mucho darte la noticia que no tengo permitido salir del carruaje más que para mis horarios de clase, incluso desayunaremos, comeremos y cenaremos en el carruaje. La noticia me tiene fuertemente entristecida pero hay una esperanza en la oscuridad, madame ha dado su permiso para que tú puedas acceder al carruaje, entonces me atrevo a preguntar ¿crees posible venir a verme? Espero que puedas. _

_Sin más por el momento se despide de ti, Siempre tuya: Fleur_

Hermione sostuvo el pedazo de pergamino entre sus manos sonriendo bastante

- ¿Y? –Ron la miraba expectante, estaba sorprendido de la bipolaridad de su amiga, hace unos segundos parecía un basilisco, capaz de matar con la mirada y ahora parecía un tierno algodón de azúcar.

- Nada que te incumba -Contestó fríamente la castaña pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa con prisa, sostuvo su mochila entre sus manos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, casi se estampa la cara contra el carruaje, tocó con fuerza hasta que una chica le abrió

- ¡Hermione! –Una chica desconocida la llamó- ¡Pasa! –Dijo la chica- Invitada –Susurró la muchacha, era la segunda vez que Hermione escuchaba eso

Sin pensarlo mucho entró- ¿Y Fleur?

- En la cocina… ven –La chica guió a la castaña hasta un comedor mucho más pequeño que el del castillo pero demasiado amplio a comparación de lo que imaginó.

Fleur estaba platicando con su amiga cuando se percató de la presencia de la invitada, Hermione le sonrió y corrió a su lado, Fleur no tuvo tiempo ni de levantarse del asiento, Hermione la abrazó por detrás, se encargó de poner sus mejillas juntas y de abrazarla con la mayor fuerza que pudo, Fleur cerró los ojos y acarició las manos de la castaña que reposaban en la clavícula de la rubia – Te extrañe tanto –Susurró la castaña

Con un poco de fuerza Fleur se levantó de su asiento y besó a la castaña, como era de esperarse muchos murmullos y suspiros se oyeron pero Hermione no le prestó atención- Y yo a ti –Contestó Fleur separándose- Te acabó de enviar una carta

Hermione asintió- No pude esperar ni un minuto más para verte

Otra vez los murmullos y suspiros se oyeron, Hermione giró a ver a las presentes con un poco de pena, Fleur se rió- ¿Ya desayunaste? –Preguntó la rubia

La castaña negó con la cabeza- Quería verte

Fleur la besó de nuevo- Debes alimentarte- Fleur se sentó en un silla- Ven, siéntate –Al ver que Hermione levantó una ceja- aquí –Dijo la rubia señalando sus piernas

Hermione se sonrojó más al ver que todas la miraban expectantes, Amelia la amiga de Fleur, si no recordaba mal, la jaló del brazo y la forzó a sentarse en el regazo de Fleur, sintió que la rubia la rodeaba por la cintura y reposaba su cara en su espalda, sintió que su cara ardía como nunca, las miradas, murmullos, suspiros eran todas para ella, tragó en seco, la cabeza de Fleur se asomó a un lado de ella- ¿Vas a desayunar? Por más que me gustaría no tenemos mucho tiempo

- ¿Fruta? –Hermione levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Gabrielle que le sonreía amistosamente

Hermione asintió y tomó un poco, los primeros vergonzosos, bochornosos minutos de ser el centro de atención pasaron y todo se volvió más cómodo, ya casi nadie le prestaba atención, cada grupito tenía sus propias pláticas, Hermione conversaba con la amiga de Fleur, Fleur con una chica de alado y ocasionalmente entraba en la conversación de Hermione y Amelia. Lejos de su perspectiva inicial el desayuno fue muy cómo, Fleur se la pasaba besando su espalda o brazos e un par de ocasiones Hermione se giró para besarla, y varias veces Hermione alimentaba a Fleur que sonreía muy feliz cada que lo hacía.

- Hasta luego –Hermione se despedía generalmente de todas las chicas

Caminó hacia la puerta y Fleur la pegó contra la pared- Dígame… ambiciosa señorita Granger… ¿Cuándo tendré le placer de caer en sus enredos?

Hermione se rió ante el tono que Fleur le dio- Mmm –Puso su mano en la barbilla fingiendo meditar- Quizás pronto

Fleur se rió y la besó en los labios- Hasta al rato mon amour

- Hasta la noche amor –Hermione le dio un último beso antes de salir por la puerta

Pasaron tres días en los que Hermione repitió la rutina de ir a desayunar y cenar al carruaje de Beauxbatons, ahora ya no le incomodaban tanto las miradas, quizás las chicas ya no la miraban tanto o quizás solo se estaba adaptando a las miradas, pero cuál fuese la razón, disfrutaba estar en el carruaje, se sentía en confianza, pasaba mucho tiempo con Fleur y lo disfrutaba al máximo.

Lamentablemente había decidido que era hora de enfocarse un poco en la escuela, así que ese día no iría a visitar a Fleur, estaba en la biblioteca sin darse por enterada de nada, leyendo uno más de los gruesos libros apilados a su lado cuando reconoció su nombre de una de las voces de sus amigos

- Hola Hermione –El chico de cabello azabache se sentó a su lado

Hermione sonrió- Hola Harry

- Has estado muy ocupada estos días, apenas y te vemos

Hermione se sintió un poco culpable- Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, está bien… entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con ella

Hermione le sonrió en agradecimiento- ¿Pasa algo?

Harry le contó todo lo que había acontecido ese par de días sin perder detalle, Hermione no estaba interesada en sus líos con Ron pero fingió interés, eran sus amigos y los había tenido abandonados. Harry también le contó todo lo relacionado a Sirius, un par de veces intentó interrogar a la castaña con el huevo y Fleur pero Hermione le contestó sinceramente que no hablaban de eso y que dudaba que Fleur lo hubiese hecho. A pesar de que la castaña había designado ese día para estudio, nuevamente había fracasado, decidió pasar el resto del día con su amigo en la biblioteca. Por supuesto la noche la dejó designada a Fleur, debía admitir que desde que estaba con Fleur los pequeños ratos con sus amigos se le havia aburridos y constantemente estaba pensando en la castaña.

Hermione se había levantado esa mañana con la fría convicción de trabajar en su recién fundada P.E.D.D.O., la noche anterior Fleur había descubierto la insignia y ella no le comentó, pero era hora de que le comentará, debía poner más empeño en ello o nunca daría resultado, el éxito era resultado de un arduo trabajo se decía a sí misma mientras caminaba por el corredor, cuándo entró al comedor se llevó una gran sorpresa, las estudiantes de Beauxbatons estaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw conviviendo muy animadamente, Hermione se sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo, ahora segura que no era una alucinación se sentó en su mesa, observó a Fleur y le sonrió, la rubia se levantó de su lugar. Harry le dio un codazo a Hermione y se rió, ambos sabían lo que se aproximaba, Ginny también se reía y Ron sólo mantenía su cara de anonadado al ver a Fleur caminar, la rubia se acercó y tomó entre sus manos la cara de Hermione y la besó en los labios, un beso corto, la rubia se sentó a lado de Hermione y le sonrió, Hermione se sonrojó fuertemente, escuchaba los murmullos procedentes de todas las mesa, ni quiera se animó a mirar a sus amigos, se enfocó en su comida

- Ohh… -Escuchó decir a Fleur con tristeza- Mejo me voy… -Fleur notó la atmósfera tensa- es... Mejor... hasta luego

Fleur se levantó de la mesa pero Hermione le sostuvo la mano- Fleur... Amor…-Dijo la castaña bastante roja y casi con un hilo de voz- Quédate conmigo

Fleur mostró su linda sonrisa, algo le decía a Hermione que la Veela estaba radiante porque la mayoría de chicos del comedor se quedó mirando a Fleur con especial admiración, parecían haberse olvidado que Fleur y ella se acababan de besar y solo se enfocaban en lo hermosa que estaba la francesa, Fleur tomó asiento nuevamente sonriendo y tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas. Hermione bajo la mirada en silencio, Fleur entabló plática con Ginny y Harry, Ron levemente formaba un par de oraciones

- ¿Ya dices Ron?- Preguntó Ginny con evidente malicia en su rostro

Ron aún parecía incapaz de cerrar la boca

- ¿Madame ha arreglado las cosas? –Preguntó Harry a Fleur

La rubia asintió- Si, parece que todo está en orden nuevamente

Fleur se desenvolvía bastante bien con los amigos de la castaña, platicaban de cualquier tema y Hermione fue sintiéndose más cómoda cuando escuchó que Fleur y sus amigos reían, pasó unos minutos hasta que Hermione se uniera a la plática de manera muy normal.

- ¿Otra vez eso? –Fleur señalo la insignia de P.E.D.D.O que tenía Hermione

La castaña nuevamente se ruborizó, todas aquellas ideas que se había propuesto por la mañana se habían ido.

- ¿También lo… odias? –Preguntó Ron

Fleur levantó la ceja- ¿Qué es pedo?

- ES P.E.D.D.O. –Dijo Hermione inconscientemente y al darse cuenta se ruborizó

La rubia la miró y asintió- ¿Y qué es la P.E.D.D.O.?

Harry y Ginny miraron riendo a Hermione que tenía la mirada baja- ¿No le has dicho? –Preguntó Ginny- Vaya… primera vez que veo que te avergüenzas de la pedo

Hermione la miró enojada- No me avergüenzo y es P.E.D.D.O.

- Mon amour… ¿qué es? –Fleur la miraba tiernamente

Hermione se armó de valor para hablar-Es la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa a los Derechos Obreros, es una organización que trata de poner al descubierto la esclavitud que ha sido llevaba a cabo por siglos a los elfos domésticos... –Hermione consiguió desenvolverse lo suficiente y comenzó nombrar fechas, nombres, datos relacionados a la esclavitud élfica.

Fleur escuchaba atentamente a su castaña, Harry y Ginny reían y Ron se burlaba de lo que la castaña decía, cosa que no pasó desapercibida a los ojos azules de Fleur.

- Eso es maravilloso –Dijo Fleur cuándo al fin la castaña terminó de hablar

A Ron casi se le cae la quijada- ¿Qué? –Dijo incrédulo el pelirrojo

- Pienso que es maravilloso… ¿Quién la fundó? No me pareció haberlo oído

Hermione se sonrojó- Yo

Fleur pareció más emocionada- ¡Maravilloso!

- ¿No piensas que es tonto? A los elfos les gusta servir… -Ron intentaba hacer cambiar de idea a la rubia

-No –Dijo secamente Fleur- Yo pienso que es genial que alguien luche por los derechos de la minoría, quizás a la mayoría de los elfos les guste servir pero si vas a ayudar... vas a ayudar a la minoría de elfos que viven en deplorables condiciones y contra lo que ellos quisiesen… me parece perfecto. Además siempre es bueno hacerles ver que existen mejores condiciones de vida que usar feos harapos y ser tratados como basura

Hermione sonrió y besó a Fleur en la mejilla- ¡¿ven?! -Estaba eufórica por su pequeña victoria.

Harry y Ginny parecían de acuerdo, Ron parecía haberse perdido en el transcurso del discurso de Fleur

- ¡Oh! ¿Puedo formar parte?

Hermione sonrió y asintió- El costo es de 2 stickles que se designan para propaganda

Fleur asintió y sacó de su bolsa el dinero y se lo entregó a Hermione, la castaña le pegó un codazo a Ron- ¡Tesorero! –Ron pareció despertar de su trance y lo guardó en la pequeña lata que Hermione le obligaba a llevar diario. La castaña sacó de su bolso una pequeña bolsita y buscó una insignia, sacó una azul- Creo que combina...

Fleur sonrió y se puso la insignia en la ropa- Si, eso creo Mon Amour

Ron se rascó la cabeza aún bastante incrédulo

- Es tarde, debemos ir a clase, hasta luego Fleur –Harry se levantó de la banca, Ginny y Ron lo imitaron, Hermione se levantó un poco después y Fleur la imitó

- ¿Hasta luego? –Preguntó la castaña consiente de todas las miradas

Fleur se acercó a ella y nuevamente la besó en los labios, Hermione sintió su cara arder, sentía los labios suaves de Fleur, sintió los dientes de Fleur morder su labio inferior y jalar ligeramente de él antes de separase, Fleur le sonrió y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Está bien? –Preguntó la rubia haciendo alusión a que todo el mundo ahora sabría de ella

Hermione sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes- Si… -Hermione besó nuevamente lo labios de la rubia- Así todo está bien –Hermione le sonrió- Hasta luego

Fleur asintió y Hermione comenzó a caminar con sus amigos, Harry le palmeó la espalda, Ron la miraba con una ceja levantada- ¿Enserio? ¿Tú y Fleur?

- Si –Hermione intentaba ser lo más fría posible

- ¡Demonios Hermione! Tienes una novia muy caliente

Hermione le pegó en el hombro al pelirrojo- Que no se te olvide que es mi novia

Ron sonrió- Claro… a mí solo me gusta verla caminar

Hermione giro los ojos antes de reír - A mí también

- Hermione… Rita Skeeter no dejará pasar esta noticia por alto

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron muy segura de sí misma- Bueno… está atrasada de nota… ya es tiempo que haya un cambio de noticias

- No creo que todos se lo tomen tan bien –Respondió Harry sabiendo que varios alumnos bien o les haría mucha gracia.

Hermione se encogió de hombros- Nunca fui popular

Los tres chicos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y soporte a está historia, como explique arriba, quizás este próxima a terminar, aún es una posibilidad.**_

* * *

_**This is it... For now...**_


	7. Chapter 7: El Baile de Navidad

_**Agradecimientos: **_

_**Thestral212: Gracias por comentar, ya veo que andas ocupada pero tengo la alegría de saber que independientemente del comentario me sigues leyendo. **_

_**Avemari: jajajaja, pues si que debes de estar en un estado de semitrance para contestar asi jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario! :)**_

* * *

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen. **_

_**Mis más humildes disculpas por mis errores de gramática.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: **_

_**El baile de navidad**_

* * *

_- Un beso _

_Hermione sintió sonrojarse como nunca en su corta edad- ¿Ahora?_

_Fleur elevó los ojos pensándolo un poco- ¿Estás segura que mañana te veré? _

_Hermione asintió- Nunca me lo perdería _

_Fleur lo meditó un momento- Entonces mañana… mañana sellaremos nuestro pacto_

_Hermione se ruborizó nuevamente y Fleur lo notó, le acarició la mejilla con la mano antes de sentarse en aquella colina que hábilmente ambas habían escalado_

_- Se hace tarde –Dijo Hermione sentándose a un lado de ella- Tu papás se enojaran y ya sabes que yo no les caigo bien _

_Fleur se quedó viendo el sol y negó con la cabeza- Ellos no te conocen _

_Hermione se mordió el labio- Bueno, mientras te tenga a ti _

_Fleur sintió su corazón latir de felicidad ¿Sería posible que aquella niña de 11 años fuera su elección? Ella apenas comenzaba a conocer su herencia Veela cuando esa chiquilla apareció y le cambio todas las expectativas, todas sus ganas de vivir, aprendió a vivir, a sentir y a disfrutar de cosas tan insignificantes de la vida y a la vez cosas tan hermosas, como ese atardecer que era algo tan simple pero el solo hecho de estar junto a ella lo hacía perfecto, viendo cómo su cabello se mecía con el aire, cómo sus largas pestañas se abrían y cerraban, cómo sus labios perfectos sonreían, cómo su nariz respingada se arrugaba por el brillo del sol. Fleur dejó escapar un suspiró, no quería dejar de verla nunca pero mañana sería su último día junto a ella y no pretendía desaprovechar el tiempo pensando en que la perdería, prefería disfrutar el tiempo junto a ella. _

_- ¿En qué piensas? –Preguntó la castaña_

_Fleur desvió la mirada hacia el mar y sonrió- A ti te gusta la noche… a mí me gusta el día, me gusta el sol- "si, porque tú eres mi sol" pensó la rubia volviendo a sonreír. _

_ Hermione la miraba, pudo ver cómo un pensamiento atravesaba por su mente pero decidió que era mejor no preguntar y se dedicó a mirar el atardecer, cada una perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. _

Fleur abrió los ojos con pesar, quería seguir soñando cuando recordó que su actual realidad superaba a sus sueños y entonces de un brincó se levantó de la cama, deseaba ver a la chica de cabellos castaños, deseaba pegar sus frentes y sentir sus largas pestañas haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. La rubia caminó hacia lo baños con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, hoy cómo hace varias semanas sería un excelente día, no dudaba de ello, miró el periódico que había salido hace un par de semanas, nuevamente esa insoportable mujer había escrito muchas mentiras.

Entró al baño a refrescar su cabeza, había varias chicas duchándose también pues al ser un baño compartido no había mucha intimidad, Fleur estaba agradecida que las 29 chicas que habían ido a Hogwarts no tenían ningún interés en ella o algún tipo de perversidad_, _Fleur dejó su toalla y en un gancho y sonrió al ver la insignia de P.E.D.D.O. de alguna de sus compañeras, teniendo en mente a su novia ingreso a la ducha.

* * *

Hermione estaba en la sala común con su pequeña libretita de la P.E.D.D.O. ya tenía unas 6 hojas con miembros, Fleur había decidido llevarla a todas partes la insignia y eso había colaborado mucho, todas las chicas de Beauxbatons se habían afiliado, Hermione estaba casi segura que lo habían hecho porque muchas tenían herencia de criaturas mágicas y estaban de acuerdo a sus ideales, el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts lo habían hecho para caer en gracia de las chicas de Beauxbatons, Hermione cerró su libretita pensando en las nuevas acciones que debía emprender. Sus amigos por fin bajaron.

- Un poco más tarde y llegábamos a la cena –Dijo sarcásticamente la castaña

Los tres caminaron al gran comedor, Fleur había decidido desayunar con sus compañeras, muy a su pesar la rubia pertenecía a otra escuela y eso hacía un poco complicado pasar todo el tiempo con la castaña, así que habían acordado mutuamente que Fleur desayunaría tres días de la semana con sus compañeras y 4 con Hermione, hoy era uno de esos tres días.

El día transcurrió normalmente aburrido, a excepción de la última hora, la profesora McGonagall les había informado del baile de navidad ocasionando una gran expectación por parte de todos los estudiantes.

- ¿Entonces? ¿A quién piensas invitar amigo? –Ron se colgó del hombro de Harry

El chico se quedo confundido- No sé

- ¡Vamos Harry! Eres campeón –Ron sonaba muy entusiasmado- Decenas de chicas se han de morir de ir contigo… ¡Puedes escoger a una sexy!

Hermione giró los ojos- ¿Eso piensas? ¿Ir con una chica físicamente bonita? Para exponerla como si fuera un trozo de carne

Ron la miró como si fuese lo más normal del mundo- ¡Pues claro!

- Eres increíble –Dijo la castaña en tono sarcástico

- ¡Vamos! No actúes como si fueras mejor que yo -Se excuso el pelirrojo

Hermione e incluso Harry lo miraron confundido- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Vamos! ¿No me digas que no piensas ir con Fleur? –El chico la miró directamente

Hermione lo dudó- Bueno –Su voz era insegura- No lo sé… supongo…

- Y ella es muy caliente…

Hermione le pegó en la cabeza al pelirrojo, no le gustaba que hablara así de Fleur- ¿Y eso que?

- Pues que te has de morir de ganas que todos te vean con envidia del brazo de Fleur… ¡Fleur con un vestido!... serás la envidia -Ron dejo su imaginacion volar y sus ojos se perdieron en algun punto.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, no quería ir y mostrar a Fleur como un pedazo de carne pero lo que si quería era ver a Fleur con un vestido, sus lindas piernas al descubierto, quizás un escote que dejara entrever el paraíso, y… Hermione se sacudió la cabeza, se recriminó por pensar como Ron- Te equivocas Ron… Yo no quiero a Fleur para pasearla como un premio o un buen pedazo de carne, ella es hermosa, bellísima… muy linda… pero no es un perro como para pasearlo

- ¡Oh! –Fleur apareció detrás de ella- Es bueno saber eso

Hermione se giró a ver a Fleur con la cara muy roja ¿Hasta dónde había escuchado la francesa? Tragó saliva con dificultad- Fle… Fleur -Su novia tenía la cualidad de aparecer en momentos inesperados.

La rubia le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Si?

- ¡Oh! Fleur… qué bueno que estas aquí –Ron interrumpió el contacto visual de las chicas

Fleur levantó una ceja- ¿Por qué? -No le gustaba el entusiasmo del chico

- Bueno… Hermione es mi mejor amiga… y tú eres su novia…

Fleur seguía sin comprender- …Si…

-Entonces… como buena novia querrás quedar bien con sus amigos…

Fleur no estaba segura de eso- … ¿Sí?

- ¡Claro! –Dijo el pelirrojo muy seguro- Entonces… no te importara ayudarme… a conseguir una de tus amigas para el baile…

Fleur lo dudó, sabía que sus amigas querrían ir con el chico o chica más linda que pudieran conseguir y definitivamente el pelirrojo no estaba entre el ranking, Fleur torció la boca dudosa- Bueno… pues… -La rubia se aclaró la garganta- Pues verás… -Miró a Hermione casi implorando ayuda

La castaña se rió- Ron… Fleur no es una casamentera, ella no te va a ayudar a tener un cita… lo siento

- Para ti es muy fácil porque no tienes que buscar cita -Se quejó el chico.

- Ron… para tu información Fleur y yo no hemos hablado del baile

Fleur levantó una ceja, ella estaba segura que iría con Hermione ¿O no?... ¿Porqué Hermione decía eso? ¿Quizás no quería ir con ella? Los pensamientos de Fleur se detuvieron abruptamente cuando sintió que Hermione le apretaba la mano y le sonreía, Fleur le devolvió el gesto, parecía que su novia habia adivinado sus pensamientos.

- Vaya… mi mejor amiga teniendo la posibilidad de apoyarme y negándose

- No seas dramático Ron

-Harry… tú… -Ron giró a todos lados- ¿Y Harry?

Hermione giró a sus costados- No sé… estaba aquí hace un rato

Ron hizo una mueca- bueno… mejor me voy… Nos vemos Mione –El pelirrojo regresó sobre sus pasos en busca de su amigo

Hermione se rió y Fleur se encogió de hombros- Entonces… ¿No piensas ir al baile? -Fleur buscaba salir de sus dudas

Hermione se rió- ¿Por qué? ¿Algo te preocupa? –Hermione se adelantó unos pasos y se puso frente a ella colgándose de sus hombros

Fleur ya había visto el "jueguito" venir- Mmm –Fleur rozo su nariz con la otra- Tal vez…

-¿Tal vez? –Repitió la castaña pegándose más

Fleur en un rápido movimiento atrapó sus labios y la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, después de un momento se separó y se inclinó sobre su rodilla, tomó la palma de la mano de la castaña y la besó- 'Ermione… ¿Quisieras ir al baile de navidad conmigo?

Hermione se quedó sin habla, no por la falta de una respuesta, si no por que la había tomado desprevenida, nunca se imagino que Fleur fuera a hacer eso y menos arrodillarse en frente de varias personas en el pasillo, Hermione reaccionó al ver la expresión de la rubia- ¡Sí! Si quiero ir al baile contigo… sería un honor... Por favor párate -Pidió en un susurro

Fleur se levantó y volvió a besar en los labios a su novia, un par de personas cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, Fleur se alejó tan sólo unos centímetros de los labios de la otra- El honor será todo mío mon amour –Fleur giró la cabeza para darse cuenta que varias personas las veían- ¿Vamos a otro lugar?

Hermione también se dio cuenta de las miradas y asintió, Fleur comenzó a caminar y Hermione la siguió con sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común, ninguno de sus amigos había hecho acto de presencia, ella estaba leyendo un libro, Fleur tenía unos "asuntos" que resolver y no iban a poder verse el resto de la tarde y noche, la castaña no sabía desde cuándo leer un libro le parecía aburrido, quizás era el hecho que no tener la compañía de la rubia hacia todo aburrido, quizás era que leer era una segunda opción ahora, era cierto que no había descuidado sus labores escolares en ningún momento, por mucho que quisiese estar con Fleur sus tareas eran prioridad, claro que ella le ponía especial énfasis para terminar lo antes posible e ir con su novia pero también era cierto que las largas horas en la biblioteca se habían reducido a tan solo un par de horas a la semana y siempre eran porque Fleur tenía tarea o estaba ocupada.

- ¿Desde cuándo mi amiga se volvió tan popular? –Preguntó Ginny tomando asiento a lado de ella

Hermione dejó el libro a un lado- ¿Disculpa?

- Bueno… las chicas están vueltas locas por la manera en que Fleur te propuso ir al baile con ella… eso de los fuegos artificiales lo dudó… el ramo de rosas y el disfraz quizás…

Hermione levantó una ceja muy confundida- ¿Disculpa? -Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginar lo lejos que habían ido los chismes en la escuela- Fleur solo se arrodillo a pedírmelo… eso fue todo

Ginny sonrió evidentemente más contenta- Eso fue lo que yo creí… pues las pocas personas que vieron eso han hecho un chismerío inventado historias súper románticas y locas acerca de la manera en que Fleur te lo propuso.

Hermione no podía creer lo rápido que se formaban los chismes en la escuela, estaba agradecida que su relación con Fleur había tenido en su mayoría una buena aceptación, quizás era el hecho de que Fleur era la campeona, o quizás el hecho de que le temían a la rubia porque (como usualmente) habían inventado una súper historia de una batalla a muerte cuando Fleur defendió a la castaña de Draco

_~Inicio Flashback~_

_- Pooootteeeer… ¿Hoy no tienes ganas de llorar? -Draco se giró a ver a sus amigos que se rieron inmediatamente_

_Hermione tomó a Harry del brazo- Vámonos, no tiene caso _

_- ¡Vamos Granger! ¿Acaso no tienes sentido del humor? ¿Acaso tu asquerosa novia medio humana no te ha enseñado el lado divertido de la vida? –El tono burlón que utilizó el chico de cabellos rubios enfureció a la castaña pero fue el turno de su amigo de tomarla del brazo impidiéndole hacer alguna tontería_

_- ¡Vamos Granger! Veamos lo que una asquerosa sangre sucia cómo tú puede hacer –El chico rubio tenia levantada su varita _

_Fleur aclaró su garganta detrás del chico, todos se giraron a verla- Caballero… No creo que sea forma de expresarse de una dama _

_Hermione estaba ligeramente halagada y por otro lado un poco asustada porque si había algo que debía aceptar era que Fleur era una chica intimidante cuando se molestaba, el aire se tornaba un poco denso, sus ojos se tornaban ligeramente oscuros, Hermione atribuía eso a su herencia Veela._

_Draco negó con la cabeza, era lo único que el temeroso chico pudo hacer_

_- Me parece que usted quería batirse a un duelo ¿Me equivoco? –Fleur se acercó a Draco, sus ojos se tornaron un poco más oscuros, el chico asintió con la cabeza- Que bien… porque usted ha ofendido a mi novia… y eso no lo permito –Fleur lentamente sacó su varita_

_- Fleur –Hermione la llamó y la rubia se giró a ella, la castaña se acercó y observó cómo los ojos de Fleur regresaban a la normalidad- Es una locura, puedes tener serios… _

_Pero la castaña no terminó de hablar, Fleur y ella se giraron a ver como Draco y sus amigos corrían despavoridos del lugar, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras Fleur levantaba una ceja asombrada. _

_~Fin Flashback~ _

Hermione hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Fleur acerca de sus ojos y todo lo relacionado a su herencia. La castaña pensó que quizás era buena idea ir a buscar información a la biblioteca, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente de pensarlo porque una escena muy extraña se desarrolló en esos momentos. Ron venía con la cara muy pálido y en brazos de Ginny y Harry, la castaña de inmediato se acercó a ellos para entenarse de que Ron pidió, gritó a Gabrielle Delacour que fuera con el al baile y por supuesto, con los modos de Ron, había sido un desastre.

Hermione se talló la sien por un momento antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiró- Creo que necesito hablar con Fleur –Dijo más para sí misma que para los demás, quería poder ayudar a su amiga.

* * *

- ¡Por favor! –Suplicaba Hermione muy cerca de los labios de la rubia

Fleur intentaba no mirarla, hubiese querido estar sorda antes de escuchar la petición de su novia- 'Ermione –Fleur tomó un respiro- No hay manera de que pueda hacerlo

Hermione hizo otro puchero y puso los ojos más lindos y suplicantes que pudo, Fleur cometió un gran error al girar a verla, todas sus barreras se fueron abajo- 'Ermione… no me… me… hagas… no… yo no… -Fleur no soportó un segundo más al ver esa linda cara- Está bien –Dijo resignada y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Hermione brincó en su lugar, la cama de Fleur se prestaba para dar un pequeño brinquillo- ¡Se los diré!

- 'Ermione –Fleur la tomó del brazo antes de que la castaña hiciera algún movimiento- Aún no es seguro… ni siquiera sé si podré convencer a alguien

Hermione se acercó a Fleur y la besó nuevamente en los labios, Fleur se dejó llevar por la maravillosa sensación de esos labios suaves contras los suyos, sabía que no podía ganar batalla, la había perdido desde el momento en que vio esos ojos color chocolate hace 4 años atrás.

La tarde había transcurrido a prisa y tras haber perdido frente a su novia, la difícil y casi imposible tarea de Fleur había resultado exitosa. Su hermosa, inteligente, carismática, bondadosa, entusiasta, gentil, solidaria, temeraria y sobretodo muy manipuladora novia había ido a verla esa mañana, justo la mañana del bendito baile, para pedirle un "pequeño" favor, Fleur dejó salir un bufido al pensar que el pequeño favor resultó ser tan grande como gran Bretaña, y ese "pequeño" favor consistía en encontrarle pareja a sus mejores amigos, ohh… si, no sólo tenía que encontrar a una chica de Beauxbatons lo suficientemente loca cómo para aún no tener pareja, no… tenía que encontrar a dos.

Pero parecía que le día le sonreía, había oído a una compañera quejarse de no tener pareja para el baile pues nadie había pensado en ella al ser un poco más joven y la rubia mayor no perdió oportunidad en decirle que Harry le había mandado a preguntarle si quería ir al baile con ella pues la consideraba muy linda, Fleur pensó que una pequeña mentira no le haría mal a y más si estaba haciéndole un favor. Fleur había estado tan feliz con su novia que casi se había olvidado de su hermana menor, fue a pedirle que fuera con uno de los amigos de Ron pero se tomó con la sorpresa de que Gabrielle ya tenía pareja y es que habia olvidado que pese a ser menor, por ser alumna de Beauxbatons tenia los mismo derechos que cualquier alumno de 7, como ir al baile. Con el ánimo un poco caído felicito a su hermana por su cita y mando un muy pequeño pedazo de pergamino a su novia con el número 1 en medio.

Fleur pensó que encontrarle pareja al pelirrojo iba a ser muchísimo más complicado y más aún porque ella no le tenía mucho afecto, ella apreciaba a él chico de cabello revoltoso pues le había dado esperanzas con la castaña, él había sido el motivador de Fleur, él la había animado en el momento más oscuro, le había disipado la niebla y gracias a ello hoy podía pasearse por los jardines de la mano de su novia, pero era todo lo contrario con el pelirrojo… esa era una historia muy diferente… Sabía que la Veela en su interior gozaba sintiendo como los pantalones del chico se derretían con sólo mirarla, la Veela en su interior sabía que el chico no oponía gran resistencia a ella (como lo hacía Harry, y ahí otro gran punto para apreciar al chico), pero Fleur no era lo mismo que la Veela, no gozaba de esa sensación, no gozaba de la atención de decenas de chicos, ella sólo gozaba al ver la cara de alucinada de Hermione cuándo la veía caminar, contoneando sus caderas un poco más para deleite de la castaña, eso era lo que Fleur realmente gozaba y sentía que la Veela en su interior también lo gozaba mucho más que si fueran treinta chicos corriéndose por ella, Fleur sólo gozaba si tenía la atención de la castaña, de SU castaña y no la de aquél tonto pelirrojo con cara de cerdo, Fleur sentía arder su estómago de recordar hace un par de días cuándo el chico le miró descaradamente el trasero al no estar Hermione presente, la rubia estaba anonadada ante tal comportamiento, quiso que la tierra abierta un hoyo y se la tragase, pero que se la tragase junto a la chica de ojos color chocolate, afortunadamente el chico salió huyendo y ella fingió que nada había pasado. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos de antipatía al pelirrojo que casi deja pasar su oportunidad

- … Y el muy estúpido me ha dejado… -Dijo una chica de melena negra

Fleur se paró de un saltó y se acercó a la chica- ¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó Fleur fingiendo preocupación

La chica cuyo nombre era Sandra contestó- Josué, ese imbécil, mi pareja del baile, ese patán, charlatán, rufián cara de mono se ha roto una pierna jugando ¡Justo hoy! –Dijo la chica con molestia

Fleur tuvo que contener las ganas de tirarse al suelo y revolcarse de felicidad, se limitó a tapar su sonrisa con su mano mientras fingía adoptar una pose pensativa cabizbaja, cuándo estuvo segura que su risa se disimulaba levantó la vista- ¡Yo puedo conseguirte pareja!

La pobre e ingenua chica la miró ilusionada y después su mirada cambió a una de sigilo- ¿Quién? ¿Alguien de primero quizás?

Fleur negó con la cabeza- Es de cuarto ¡Y! –Fleur se adelantó al ver la objeción de su amiga- es más alto que tú –Eso era cierto, la chica era algo bajita y Ron fácilmente le sacaba media cabeza- Además es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter –Fleur estaba sacando todos sus trucos para intentar convencer a su amiga porque ella sabía que la chica era muy linda y podía conseguirse una pareja mejor parecido que el pelirrojo en las pocas horas que quedaba- Es muy guapo, tiene un cuerpo atlético y grandes brazos –Eso no era del todo cierto, Ron tenía un cuerpo ancho pero nada de grandes brazos y cuerpo atlético pero Fleur se sentía un poco desesperada al ver la hora

La chica miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Fleur- ¿Y porque no tiene cita?

Fleur se relamió los labios un momento, dándole tiempo a su cerebro de formular su mentira- Pues… Él la tiene… pero justamente me ha dicho que la dejaría por una chica tan espectacular como tú –Fleur sintió que debían darle un gran premio al ver la cara de la chica pues sabía que la tenía ganada, y eso era justamente lo que haría... le exigiría su premio a su novia esa noche.

Después de haberle mandado una lechuza a su novia con el número 2 ella le respondió que sus amigos estarían esperando debajo de las escalinatas del vestíbulo. Fleur con un poco de aprensión le mandó una lechuza a Harry dónde le explicaba el "par" de mentirillas que tuvo que decir y que por favor se ajustaran a ellas pues la rubia se las vería muy negras con las chicas si Harry o Ron la desmentían.

Con el escaso tiempo que le había quedado a la rubia había conseguido hacer una buena representación de ella misma, llevaba un vestido gris de satén plateado, con unas zapatillas bajas pues temía quedar demasiado alta para Hermione que de por si era más baja que ella, al final había decidido por llevar el pelo suelto, decidió llevar un maquillaje muy natural, un par de pulseras plateadas y con collar del mismo color. Al final quedo contenta con el resultado y salió al pequeño vestíbulo del carruaje, Gabrielle la esperaba ahí, su estatura era muy similar a la de Hermione, ligeramente más alta, tenía un lindo vestido blanco con sus zapatillas y el pelo recogido en una elegante trenza, Fleur le sonrió en aprobación y la menor hizo lo mismo, esta noche Fleur identificó alegría, autentica alegría en la cara de su hermanita y eso la hizo tener aún mejores expectativas para esa noche.

Todas las chicas de Beauxbatons se escudriñaron en el vestíbulo y cuando todas estuvieron listas salieron con rumbo al castillo, caminando entre ellas el frío era menor, Fleur reprimió las fuertes ganas de ir por un gran y peludo abrigo para cubrirse, a decir verdad todas se reprimieron pues a ninguna le quedaría bien con su vestido.

Al llegar al gran vestíbulo Fleur se limitó a sonreír a los chico a modo de saludo, observó con detenimiento la interacción de su compañera con el chico de cabello revoltoso, ignoro por completo al pelirrojo y una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó en su rostro al observar a su hermana sonrojándose ante su cita. Observó como la profesora que ella vagamente conocía como McConacald… McDornagan… McDonovan quizás… guiaba a todo fuera del vestíbulo dejando a los campeones solos, Fleur miró a Harry con evidente preocupación y el chico le dio su mejor sonrisa para apoyarla pero por supuesto que eso no ayudo en nada a Fleur, la rubia miró las escaleras dispuesta a subirlas e ir por Hermione cuando vio un mechón levemente rizado de pelo asomarse, lentamente la cara de Hermione se fue asomando con temor, como un niño que juega a las escondidas, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en los ojos azules que la miraban soñadores, fue entonces que la castaña perdió todo temor y se dejó ver, llevaba un hermoso vestido de gala de color azul _(__**N/A:**__ Imagínense el vestido de la película pero color azul puesto que decidí apegarme al color del vestido del libro)_, su cabelló estaba ligeramente sujetado dejando caer unos mechones de su pelo tan solo un poco rizados, Fleur sintió que no había criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra, Hermione bajo hasta estar a tan solo unos pasos de ella, Fleur galantemente le besó la palma de la mano- Te ves hermosa… mucho más que hermosa –Dijo la rubia sin poder quitar sus ojos de encima

Hermione rió nerviosamente- Tú también te ves hermosa

- Por un momento temí que te hubieras arrepentido

- ¿Y perderme de una maravillosa velada junto a ti? … –Hermione sonrió y a Fleur le pareció que en medio de la noche el sol había salido- …Nunca

Fleur no pudo más que atinar a darle un beso en la mejilla muy cariñosamente.

Harry que había estado observando la escena se sintió conmovido, su amiga realmente se veía muy diferente a lo que solía ser, incluso podría desapercibida cómo un estudiante de Beauxbatons, debido a que todas sus estudiantes desplegaban un hermosura innata por razones para Harry desconocidas, su amiga era realmente hermosa y el apenas se había dado cuenta, se lamentaba por no haber sido más observador y valorar la belleza de su amiga, se giró para ver que Cho platicaba animadamente con Cedric pero Víctor Krum tenía al igual que Fleur una mirada muy soñadora sobre Hermione , Harry casi se atrevería a decir que Krum quisiera estar en el lugar de Fleur, el chico desvió un poco más su mirada y se encontró con la profesora McGonagall que miraba a ambas chicas muy alegre, se sorprendió al ver que la profesora se secaba una lágrima traicionera que escapaba de sus ojos, se giró un poco más y se dio cuenta que su cita todo el tiempo había estado viéndolo, de inmediato se sonrojó

- ¡Muy bien! –Dijo con una sonora voz la profesora- Los campeones… todos ustedes formen una fila, Señorita Delacour primero… Señor Krum… Potter… Y señor Diggory

Fleur sintió como Hermione apretaba ligeramente su brazo y la rubia se giró a verla- Mírame –Le dijo en un susurró, ella estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de atención pero sin lugar a duda esa era toda una nueva experiencia para Hermione- Mírame… a nadie más… somos tú y yo… Recuérdalo

Hermione un poco más tranquila asintió y le sonrió, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y tras sentir el leve apretón que Fleur le dio comenzó a avanzar, intentaba enfocarse en las palabras de Fleur, la voz de Fleur, la cara de Fleur, los ojos de Fleur, cualquier cosa de Fleur que le hiciera olvidar que cientos de ojos estaban sobre ella. Se sintió más relajada al llegar a la mesa, vio cómo Fleur ocupaba un lugar y ella se sentó a un lado de ella, Krum tomó asiento justo al lado de ella y Harry enfrente de ella junto con su cita.

- Aquí hace demasiado frío –Comentó Fleur a Hermione

Hermione le dio una leve sonrisa- No estamos en las suaves y reconfortante playas del sur ¿Verdad?

Fleur estuvo a punto de lanzar una réplica pero al ver que la forma en la que director ordenaba la comida todos lo imitaron, la cena estuvo callada por un momento, hasta se fueron oyendo unas leves voces y después otros se animaban a platicar y platicar, de modo que el ruido iba en aumento haciendo que las conversaciones que inicialmente fueron susurros se perdieran entre las demás conversaciones.

- Pero ese _polgerist _no es nada bueno –Replicó Fleur- Es una amenaza latente

Hermione se rió al recordar las incontables veces que Peeves había disfrutado asustando a Fleur- Parece que le ha tomado cariño a tu hermosa forma de gritar

Fleur levantó la ceja antes de llevarse un sorbo de vino a la boca

- Yo pienso que este lugar es muy agradable –Comentó Krum para sorpresa de ambas chicas que no esperaban que el chico entrara en la conversación, Hermione le echó una mirada a su pareja y no parecía muy contenta- En Durmstrang hay mucho frío, no es ni la mitad de grande que es este castillo, aquí es muy reconfortante

- En Beauxbatons hace un clima muy cómodo, no hay necesidad de usar largos abrigos quizás solo en invierno llevamos unos ligeros, Tampoco es tan grande como éste castillo pero es muy cómodo

Hermione estuvo a punto de añadir algo pero Krum habló antes- Pero en Durmstrang tenemos un bosque muy grande, mucho más grande que este

- Pero en Beauxbatons tenemos una excelente vista, podemos ver el verde de los árboles rodeándonos, muy atrás las nevadas montañas y no tan lejano el azul de mar, hacen unas puestas de sol simplemente mag…

Pero Fleur fue interrumpida por Krum que parecía retomar un aspecto hosco- Pero en Durmstrang podemos volar sobre el terreno durante el verano ¡Todo el día si pudiéramos! Es tan…

- Pero no se puede –Añadió Fleur con una mirada que Hermione no supo identificar, en algún punto de la conversación se había perdido, le hubiese gustado decir algo pero dudaba que Fleur o Krum la dejasen

- Hermeowne –Agregó el chico y Fleur levantó una ceja observándolo mientras Hermione intentaba prestarle atención- Volar sobre el pasto, recorrer el lago, mon…

- No le gusta volar –Agregó Fleur- Es muy peligroso cómo puede tornarse en algunas situaciones –Fleur tomó la mano de Hermione que reposaba sobre la mesa y la castaña no supo cómo responder o reaccionar, estaba claro que Fleur y Krum en algún punto habían comenzado su rivalidad.

- ¡Magnifico el pudín! –Agregó Cedric muy contento pero al ver la mirada que Krum y Fleur le dedicaban los miró consternado- ¿Qué?... Está muy bueno… si quieren…

Fleur regresó su mirada Hermione y le sonrió- Prefiero el Pay de fresa –Dijo intentando meter un tema cualquiera y pareció dar resultado pues entablaron una larga conversación sobre postres de los cuales Madame o el mismo Dumbledore participaban dando su opinión, ninguno de los otros que estaban en la mesa pareció poder seguir el hilo de la conversación.

- Muy bien –Dijo el director dando por terminada la cena- Me parece que es hora de que dejemos al cuerpo liberarse y relajarnos un poco, campeones… a la pista por favor

Hermione tragó en seco, ella sabía que era tradición que los campeones abrieran el baile pero eso no quitaba el nerviosismo, sentía tanto miedo de echar a perder algo, con apenas conciencia y siguiendo a Fleur logró ubicarse en medio de la pista

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Fleur Y Hermione asintió pesadamente- Tú y yo ¿Recuerdas? –Ante la pregunta de su novia Hermione asintió nuevamente sin mucho ánimo- ¡Que alegría! –Dijo Fleur sin poder contenerse- Nuestro primer baile oficial… porque el de las conchas no cuenta

Hermione sintió con el nudo en su estómago se disolvía al llegarle las imágenes de cómo diría Fleur "su primer baile no oficial", Hermione le sonrió a su novia- Es increíble –Hermione al darse cuenta que Krum tomaba la cintura de su acompañante rápidamente preguntó- ¿Quién va a guiar?

Fleur lo pensó un momento- Supongo que yo por ser la campeona ¿O no? –Agregó lo último un poco dudosa

Hermione asintió fervientemente, estaba agradecida de que Fleur lo hiciera, la música comenzó a sonar y Hermione sintió como se deslizaba por el suelo, casí se sintió flotar cuando se perdió en los ojos azules de Fleur y su risa perfecta, hizo una nota mental de agradecerles a sus padres por haberla obligado a tomar clases baile y entonces ¡Pum! Como un balde de agua fría recordó su nota mental anterior- Fleur –Dijo un poco insegura de romper el momento

- ¿Sí? –Dijo la rubia sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, sintió como la pista se llenaba, ahora sentía chocar contra varios cuerpos, la distancia entre ella y Hermione se disminuía hasta que quedaron bailando muy pegadas.

- Necesito saber algo… -Hermione se mordió el labio, sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar pero debía al menos decirle a Fleur que tenía un par de preguntas y con suerte la rubia lo recordará más tarde- Me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas… pero después –Hermione sintió como la música cambiaba abruptamente y los chicos a su alrededor revoloteaban como mariposas desesperadas, Fleur al inicio los miró con desaprobación pero después siguió la corriente y Hermione debía admitir que disfrutaba estar mucho así con Fleur, pudo ver a Harry bailando, o haciendo el intento con la chica que era su cita, incluso Ron parecía feliz con la chica que Fleur había conseguido para él- Gracias –Gritó sobre el hombro de Fleur- Por ayudar a mis amigos -Fleur asintió restándole importancia y tomó las manos de la castaña para hacer unos extraños movimientos y comenzar a bailar nuevamente en su disfuncional baile.

Conforme el tiempo iba transcurriendo la música iba siendo de mayor unión, Fleur se había cansado de bailar como una cabra loca y había empezado a hacer verdaderos movimientos, dándole una vuelta a la castaña la tuvo de espaldas hacia ella, sentía su garganta pedir líquido, sentía su cuerpo sudar pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que la canción le brindaba, se pegó a Hermione, sentía los glúteos de la castaña pegar contra su cuerpo, colocó su manos sobre la cadera de la otra, Hermione colocó sus manos sobre las de Fleur y la rubia vio su oportunidad perfecta, tomando a la castaña de las manos y dándose cuenta de que su pareja tenía conocimiento de baile, a través de sus manos comenzó a guiarla para que bajara y subiera de espaldas provocativamente por el frente de Fleur, la castaña no tardó en entender el juego de su acompañante y decidió jugarlo, desobedeciendo el movimiento de la mano de Fleur, Hermione se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a ella y en esa posición continuar con sus provocativos movimientos. Fleur había estado jugando y estaba a punto quemarse, sin poder posponerlo más levantó la cara de la otra y la besó con fuerza, su cuerpo estaba cansado, sudado, con calor y el aliento caliente de Hermione sólo la hacía sentir más calor, la húmeda lengua de la castaña la provocaba hasta tal punto que Fleur no hubiera imaginado, la rubia dejó de bailar y de la cintura tomó a la castaña y la pegó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, la extasiaba sentir la piel de la otra sobre la suya, el suave y delicado roce del cabello castaño sobre su propia piel la estaba enloqueciendo.

Hermione se alejó un poco dándose cuenta del espectáculo que estaban armando, Fleur abrió los ojos y Hermione frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que los ojos de Fleur eran de un azul oscuro, no eran cristalinos y si hubiese estado a una distancia más lejana los hubiese confundido con negro- ¿Vamos por agua? –Sugirió y vio una leve mueca de desilusión en los ojos de Fleur que comenzaban aclarar, al darse la vuelta comprendió lo acertada que estaba al decir que estaban montando un espectáculo, varias personas (en su mayoría chicos) estaban parados viéndolas, Fleur echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de contenerse, había logrado calmar a la Veela con Hermione pero la Veela no estaba queriendo obedecerle y con justa razón, la Veela sentía la mirada lasciva de decenas de personas, la excitación de varios, las ganas de desnudarla y poseerla, la Veela quería armar un festín ahí mismo, pero Fleur trataba de retomar el control, sintió la mano de Hermione tocarle el hombro- ¿Estás bien? –Fleur asintió con los ojos aún cerrados, cuándo los abrió lo primero que observó fueron los ojos chocolate que tanto amaba y cómo un cachorro sumiso la Veela cedió y Fleur sintió cómo retomaba el control- Vamos por agua –Dijo Fleur tomando a Hermione de la mano hasta desaparecer.

Harry y Ron había llevado muy caballerosamente a sus respectivas parejas hasta el carruaje, el baile estaba casi por terminar, a Harry le había parecido una buena velada, le agrado la compañía de la chica, observó que la pareja de Ron no estaba muy contenta con él pero decidió seguirle la corriente cuándo su amigo pelirrojo comenzó a alardear de que la chica se moría por él.

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo, afuera habían colocado unos hermosos rosales bien adornados, sin duda alguna se habían esforzado por decorar el castillo. Harry estuvo a punto de dar otro paso pero se detuvo en seco, para llegar a su destino tenía dos posibilidades, seguir caminando en línea recta mucho metros más y doblar a la derecha o regresarse sobre sus paso y caminar más, la segunda opción no sonaba tan llamativa pero con su amiga y la novia de su amiga "hablando" entre los rosales que tenían que atravesar la opción de regresar sobre sus paso sonaba muy tentadora, Harry se giró a ver a Ron que contemplaba la escena con ojos muy grandes y Harry se dio cuenta que la hallaba llamativa, incluso él la hubiese encontrado muy "tentadora" porque después de todo él era un chico con hormonas adolescentes y las dos chicas en cuestión era muy hermosas pero nada de eso quitaba el hecho de que era su amiga, su mejor amiga, así que golpeó a Ron en el estómago, y le indicó con señas que dieran la vuelta pero observó una figura muy conocida para el acercándose con otra que no reconoció, ambos chicos se escondieron justo dónde la oscuridad los cubría, miró a los lados y se dio cuenta de que Snape debía doblar antes de poder ver a su amiga así que se despreocupo por ella pero una enorme preocupación le inundó hasta el último nervio del cuerpo, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue internarse detrás del muro y entre el rosal, jaló a su amigo, escuchó la voz lejana de su amiga y se preguntó si el profesor podía oírla.

Su interés se avivo al ver a Karkarov mostrando a Snape su brazo izquierdo, y Snape murmuraba algo que él no alcanzó a oír, Snape desapareció por un pasillo antes de llegar a ellos y Karkarov bastante molesto regreso sobre sus paso, Harry se giró a ver a Ron y se sorprendió de ver a su amigo intentando espiar a las dos chicas que aún seguían sin darse por enteradas, Harry jaló a ron del cuello para salir de ahí antes de que sucediera otro suceso extraño.

* * *

Fleur soltó una risa- ¿Así que aquí quieres hablar? –La rubia miró a su alrededor había varias rosas y la rubia se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dar una gran aspiración.

- Fleur… hazme caso –Hermione había tenido la gran idea de hablar con Fleur en un lugar más privado y la había llevado ahí pero ahora que veía a Fleur tan hermosa cómo siempre, con los ojos cerrados y una docena de rosas a su alrededor no podía evitar dejar la plática de lado.

- Yo siempre te hago caso –Contestó la rubia aún con los ojos cerrados y de golpe los abrió y se giró a ver a Hermione- ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera esta docena… esta centena –Dijo mirando a su alrededor- Iguala el aroma que destila tu piel… -Y acto seguido la rubia se acercó al cuello de la otra y aspiró lo más que pudo

Hermione se alejó riéndose nerviosamente- ¡Fleur! Estoy muy sudada

- Eso no importa… aún hueles hermoso…

- Fleur eres muy amable pero en verdad no creo que…

- Huéleme –Dijo Fleur acercándose, Hermione abrió la boca pero la rubia volvió a ordenar que la oliera y la castaña así lo hizo- ¿Huelo mal?

Hermione se rió- Uff… -dijo en tono juguetón

Fleur se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- Así que alguien tiene cosquillas… -Fleur se abalanzó sobre ella y dándose cuenta de la cercanía la besó, Hermione correspondió al beso bastante gustosa, nuevamente se dio cuenta que el beso iba subiendo de intensidad y cómo anteriormente hizo se separó al sentir que las cosas estaban avanzando demás, abrió los ojos y aunque no tan oscuros, los ojos de Fleur se había ennegrecido ligeramente- ¡Eso! –Gritó triunfante la castaña

Fleur miró detrás de ella y a los lados pero se dio cuenta que Hermione la miraba a ella y entonces comenzó a tantearse la cara- ¿Eso? -Preguntó intentando sacarse la duda

- Fleur… -La castaña tomó ambas manos de la rubia- Hay algo que quiero saber

- 'Ermione… puedes confiar en mi… pregunta lo que sea –Fleur estaba viendo venir la pregunta

- Fleur…Yo… He notado… Fleur… tus ojos… se tornan de un color más oscuro… a veces…

Fleur asintió y tomó una gran bocanada de aire- Bueno… soy un cuarto Veela

Hermione asintió- ¿Podrías explicarme eso?

Fleur quería decirle que fuera más específica pero decidió que no podría seguir dándole largas al asunto, ella quería ser sincera- 'Ermione… dentro de mi… vive otro ser… la Veela… yo no puedo transformarme… sería mortal si lo hiciera… No sé de ningún caso que alguien un cuarto de Veela se haya transformado… hay un par de mitad Veela y no han salido nada bien –La rubia hizo una pausa esperando que la castaña comprendiera la información- Yo… la que ves, sientes… hueles… -Fleur tomó una mano de Hermione y la puso sobre su mejilla- Soy yo… Fleur…

Hermione asintió- ¿Y qué pasa con la Veela?

Fleur pensó en la mejor manera de explicarle las cosas- Pues… es cómo si un ser… cómo si otra persona ajena a mi viviera… dentro… de mi…

- ¿Cómo una conciencia?

Fleur lo meditó un poco- Un poco pero no… éste ser… -Fleur tomó valor- las Veelas se energizan del deseo… éste ser… dentro de mí… disfruta del deseo de otros

- ¿Cómo Ron?

Fleur no estaba alegre de oír ese nombre pero asintió- A éste ser le gusta… pero a Fleur no… a mí no… -Fleur quería dejar en claro las cosas- Porque Fleur te ama… porque yo te amo… a ti y nada más a ti

- Lo sé… eso está muy claro –Hermione le sonrió- Entonces éste ser… ésta Veela… ¿No disfruta hacerlo conmigo?

Fleur ladeo la cabeza- la Veela te escogió como su alma gemela…

-Lo que significa que soy la única persona a la que tu Veela puede llegar a amar, la única con la que podrás ser feliz y que esta atracción sexual que todos tienen hacia ti no funciona conmigo… además que soy una chica –Completó la castaña- Pero este ser… él… ella… ¿No me desea? –Al fin se animó a preguntar

Fleur asintió- Por supuesto Hermione… -Fleur dejo salir una risa nerviosa- Más que a nadie… esto- Dijo Fleur tocándose el pecho- la Veela…. Y espero no asustarte… pero la Veela solo desea hacerte suya… más que nada…

Hermione se sonrojó pero estaba feliz de saberlo, muy feliz- ¿Enserio? Entonces… ¿Por qué...? –Pero ésta vez no se animó a terminar la frase

Fleur adivinó lo que seguía-¿Por qué no hace nada?... No hace nada porque yo no le permito perder el control… porque te amo… jamás haría nada que tú no quisieses

- ¿Por eso el cambio de tus ojos?

Fleur asintió- Yo no puedo cambiar completamente pero cuándo la Veela empieza a tomar el control… mis ojos cambian… sólo mis ojos por ser un cuarto de Veela…

- ¿Hay alguna manera… de que no afecte a las personas? –Hermione esperaba ilusionada la respuesta, deseaba no tener tantas miradas sobre su novia

Lamentablemente Fleur no pudo darle la respuesta que quería, no de la manera que quería- La Veela se alimenta de las energías de los otros

- ¿Cómo un Dementor de los recuerdos felices?

Fleur levantó una ceja- No hay punto de comparación entre yo y un Dementor –Fleur tomó un respiro para calmarse- Yo no mató a nadie, la energía que toma es mínima porque cómo ya dije reiteradamente sólo soy un cuarto Veela, ni siquiera los hago sentir débiles… La Veela solo se detiene de atraer a los demás cuando esta… "satisfecha"

- ¿Satisfecha? –Preguntó Hermione y al ver las mejillas sonrosadas de Fleur se lo imaginó

- Cuando… ha… -Fleur se aclaró la garganta-… Cuando… ha hecho…. el amor… con su alma gemela… ahí su energía está completa… y no necesita alimentarse de nadie más…

Hermione asintió, estaba feliz con la nueva información pero a la vez muy sonrojada- Me parece que alguien merece un premio por ayudar a mis amigos -Dijo juguetonamente cambiando el tema. Fleur sonrió con todos sus dientes y se mordió el labio antes de dedicarse a besarla.

* * *

_Esto es casi un 2x1, no se preocupen que mis otras historias pronto serán actualizadas. Gracias por su apoyo! :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Encuentros Amorosos

_**agradecimientos: **_

_**Avemari: Jajajaja no creo que su premio dure toda la noche pero si lees la proxima actualización de mis demás historias ahi podras encontrar de esos premios jajaja. Insisto en que tus comentarios me causan mucha risa. Gracias por comentar! **_

_**ImcC: me alegro que te haya gustado, pensé que no lo haría. Gracias por tu apoyo! **_

_**Marcedhampir 777: vaya, si que gustó el probable premio jajaja, pero aún no habra de eso. Gracias por estar atenta y motivarme. **_

_**SoDamnBeautifu1: jajajaja, bueno... Ahora no la satisfaceran, falta un poco para eso pero ya van calentando el horno jajaja.**_

_** ANI: que puedo decir? Conoces mi cursileria jajajaja. Gracias.**_

* * *

_** Aclaraciones: **_

_**No me pertenecen los personajes y perdón por mis errores ortográficos. **_

_**Ya habran notado que esta historia se actualiza bastante rápido y es porque bueno, intento acabarla y como alguna vez mencione ya tengo los capítulos, solo hago las revisiones y repondo a sus comemtarios. Lamento defraudarlos pero aqui no habrá "acción", claro que si leen la proxima actualización de mis otros escritos ahi podran encontrar algo más maduro ;) xD. Gracias por su apoyo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 8:**_

_** Encuentros amorosos**_

* * *

Hermione estaba demasiada enfocada en el beso que ambas estaban compartiendo pero Fleur se separó.

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó la castaña al ver la cara seria de Fleur

-Creí oír algo -Fleur intentó enfocar su mirada pero no pudo distinguir nada- ¿Te parece si nos vamos? A un lugar más privado

Hermione se rió- ¿Pretexto para tenerme a solas?

Fleur levantó una ceja y sonrió- Ohh.. Créeme que no tengo que usar un pretexto para eso -Fleur avanzó unos pasos y jaló el brazo de la otra- Vamos

Hermione la siguió, sintió los brazos de Fleur abrazarla para intentar cubrirla del frío- Entonces... -Comenzó a hablar- ¿Quién era la chica con la que estaba Gaby?

Fleur se giro a verla y se rio- ¿Enserio? -al ver la cara de interrogación de su novia siguió- Es curioso... Porque pues... Es tu amiga, la pelirroja.

Hermione abrió la boca- ¿Ginny? ¿Ginevra Molly Weasley? ¿Enserio?

Fleur se rió más - No recuerdo su nombre pero creo que si, tienes muy pocas amigas pelirrojas -Fleur sonrió al ver que la castaña se mantenía en silencio intentando digerir la nueva información- Gabrielle estaba muy feliz y creó la pelirroja también

Hermione se rió- Me alegra de sobremanera saber que ambas están felices... Me alegro por Gaby

Fleur asintió y abrió la puerta del carruaje, Hermione paso detrás de ella después de que le otorgaran el paso. Habían algunas chicas en el carruaje pero no parecían prestarles atención, Fleur la guió hasta su recámara y al llegar cerró- ¿En que estábamos? ¡Oh! Cierto -Fleur de nuevo capturó los labios de la castaña entre los propios. Hermione subió sus manos hasta acariciar el cuello de la otra y jugar por los cabellos de Fleur.

Hermione fue retrocediendo poco a poco hasta que sintió el borde de la cama contra sus piernas, se separó del beso y sonrió a Fleur, se sentó en la cama y jaló el vestido de la rubia, Fleur sonrió y se acostó sobre ella con cuidado, continuaron el beso, Fleur se separó y besó el cuello de su novia, mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas, casi milimétricamente fue bajando por el escote de Hermione, sintió a la castaña temblar ligeramente, Fleur sonrió y subió nuevamente a besarle los labios dulcemente-Está bien, si no estás lista está bien

Hermione se tapó lo ojos- Perdón, perdón Fleur, no era mi intención que perdieras tu tiempo y... Jugar contigo...

Fleur negó- Estar contigo no es perder mi tiempo, nunca...-Fleur besó la palma de la mano de la otra- Tienes 15... Lo comprendo, comprendo que no estés lista... Yo te esperaré... Cuando estés lista entonces pasará, sólo si tú te sientes lista...

Hermione puso unos mechones rubios detrás de la oreja- Gracias -Dijo antes de besar los labios de la otra- ¿Que te parece si mientras seguimos practicando?

Fleur sonrió al ver la malicia en el rostro de su novia- Encantada

* * *

Hermione se levantó con una gran pereza aquella mañana, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada, aún se sentía cansada, miró a sus compañeras de cuarto que tenían un aspecto terrible y Hermione no pudo evitar imaginarse que andarían haciendo, se sonrojo al pensar en sus propias acciones la noche anterior. Con pesadez bajo al comedor y para su gran sorpresa sus amigos estaban ahí.

- ¿Acaso se cayeron de la cama? -Preguntó incrédula la castaña mirando a las pocas personas que habían en el comedor

- Ja Ja –Ironizó el pelirrojo

- Hedwig… trajo una carta de… hocicos… -Aclaró el pelinegro

- No nos dejo en paz hasta que no… -Pero Ron se quedó callado con esa expresión que solía poner cuándo Fleur se acercaba y sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar Hermione se giró a ver a la rubia y le sonrió

- ¿podemos hablar? –Preguntó Fleur que se veía bastante alegre, inclusive radiante y asintió, Fleur observó que los dos chicos la miraban- En privado –Agregó

- ¿Qué? –Vociferó Ron

Hermione levantó una ceja, era increíble cómo Ron podía pasar de tener cara de bobo a poder hablar perfectamente en presencia de Fleur, algunas veces creía que el pelirrojo solo lo hacía para molestarla pero después de la explicación nocturna de Fleur acerca de su herencia ella estaba segura que la Veela no estaba interesada, por lo menos no mucho tiempo en Ron pues su trance no duraba mucho

Fleur le sonrió intentando ser amable pero Hermione pudo distinguir la molestia en su expresión- Lo siento, es entre 'Ermione y Yo

- ¡Ahh! –Ron parecía molesto- ¡Pero ayer que estaban besuqueándose en los arbustos no sólo era asunto de lad dos… ¡Las protegimos de Snape y Karkarov! ¿A que sí Harry?

Hermione lo miró dudosa y se giró a Harry- ¿Es cierto?

El muchacho no sabia que decir puesto que no fue una "salvada" la que hicieron, únicamente se retiraron en silencio para no interrumpirlas y entonces recordó a Snape y la mano que Karkarov le mostró, ante su emoción el chico soltó todo lo ocurrido a su amiga sin importarle que estuviera Fleur

- Ya veo –Dijo Hermione- Harry… en la mano izquierda… esta la marca tenebrosa… ¿lo sabías?

Harry tuvo que hacer un poco de esfuerzo y después asintió- ¡Entonces es él! Debe estar detrás de este embrollo

Hermione negó con la cabeza y para sorpresa de Harry también Fleur negó- No, Harry –Comenzó Hermione- Él antes era un partidario de Voldemort, pero después se arrepintió y comenzó a soltar muchos nombres… nombres de gente poderosa y peligrosa… él es como Snape, esta reformado

- No lo creo –Ron apoyaba a Harry aunque Hermione pudo darse cuenta que lo hacía para llevarle la contraria- Un mago tenebroso nunca deja de serlo…

- Él es demasiado estúpido –Soltó Fleur al fin y todos se giraron a verla- ¿Él engañando a un objeto mágico tan poderoso como el cáliz? ¿Invocar la marca tenebrosa? No lo creo… ustedes lo han visto… Él no es muy inteligente… tiene un aspecto hosco… supongo que todos los feos de Bulgaria tienen ese aspecto –Hermione captó de nuevo la indirecta, ahora estaba segura que a Fleur no le agradaba Krum- Pero no es lo suficientemente listo para poder hacer todas esas cosas

- ¿Con ayuda? –Preguntó Harry que a esas alturas estaba desesperado por hallar respuestas

Hermione ladeó la cabeza pensándolo por un segundo pero Fleur dio un brinco- Casi lo olvido ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Hermione asintió y se levantó de la mesa tomando un pedazo de pan- Harry… Ron… Gracias por lo de anoche, Harry no le des tantas vueltas porque dudo que Karkarov sea el culpable.

Harry se sintió mal consigo mismo por no haber aclarado el hecho que ellos no fueron los "guardianes" de Hermione y Fleur anoche, habría deseado decirle que en verdad no hicieron nada pero ahora estaba demás, vio que Hermione se giraba y gesticulaba la palabra _"hocicos_" y hacía señas de escribir.

Hermione seguía a Fleur, no preguntó nada hasta que estuvo enfrente del retrato de la señora gorda- ¿Fleur? – La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo casi al oído- Ponte un bañador y una toalla… iremos a dar un paseo

Hermione la miró intrigada pero decidió que era mejor no hacer preguntas y subió a cambiarse y hacer lo que debía, cuándo salió Fleur estaba impaciente y casi jalándole el brazo la guío hasta el quinto piso, cuándo Fleur se detuvo ante una puerta Hermione la jaló del hombro.

- Es para prefectos, está prohibido

Fleur le sonrió- Me encanta cuando acatas las reglas tan en orden –Y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Pero tengo un permiso por un par de horas, Madame Maxime lo consiguió y tu director lo aprobó, ¡Vamos! Estamos desperdiciando tiempo ¡Frescura de pino! –Dijo Fleur y la puerta se abrió

Hermione se apresuró a entrar, aunque Fleur tuviera permiso tenía la sensación de que algo iría mal, sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente estancados al ver cómo Fleur se desvestía y quedaba en un pequeño (muy pequeño para deleite de Hermione) bañador de dos piezas, Fleur se giró a verla aún de espaldas muy sonriente- ¿Vienes? –Le dijo momentos antes de guiñarle el ojo y entrar de manera seductora al agua, Hermione sentía la garganta seca, Fleur era la mujer más hermosa que en su vida había visto.

Con un poco de pudor se deshizo de sus propias prendas para quedar de igual forma en un bañador de dos piezas, Fleur no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras se mordía el labio, la castaña no pudo evitar sentirse deseada, orgullosa, excitada…

- ¿Porqué…? –Hermione no terminó de decir la frase porque la tibia agua abrazó su cuerpo, la sensación realmente era muy placentera pero no se comparó en nada cuándo Fleur se acercó a ella, Hermione dio un pequeño salto en el agua pero Fleur la tenía por la cintura de modo que no se separaron, la rubia besó a Hermione en los labios y Hermione por primera vez en su vida se sintió excitada como nunca hubiese imaginado, los pechos de Fleur se pegaban a los suyos, el agua dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, sintió una pierna de Fleur entre las suyas, Hermione tenía a Fleur completamente abrazada por el cuello y Fleur por la cintura, la lengua de Fleur fue haciendo su maravilloso trabajo en el cuello de Hermione, la castaña no pudo evitar soltar un par de gemidos, que causaron efecto inmediato en la rubia pues su manos se deslizaron peligrosamente por el coxis de la castaña bajando hasta su trasero, Fleur lo sostuvo con firmeza cómo si ello dependiera su vida.

Hermione estaba en el cielo, quería más, deseaba más, su parte más intima tenía un extraño cosquilleo que jamás en sus 15 años de vida había experimentado. Y de pronto la idea le rondo la cabeza ¡15 años!- Fleur… -Pero eso solo pareció encender más a la rubia que iba bajando los besos- Fleur… pa… para… -Hermione en verdad no lo deseaba pero ella aún no se sentía segura, a pesar de que de ambiente se prestaba para perder su virginidad no quería, no aún, no sé sentía lista. Hermione sintió que los besos y las caricias de Fleur pararon como si hubiese quedado petrificada pero Hermione sabía cuánto debía estar luchando Fleur para controlar a la criatura en su interior- Mírame –Dijo de pronto recordando que había funcionado en veces anteriores.

Fleur mantenía los ojos cerrados, no quería asustar a Hermione con el cambio de color de sus ojos pero cómo si fuera un elfo domestico y no pudiera evitar cumplir a cabalidad la orden abrió los ojos apenas su novia terminó su petición, Fleur se sorprendió, nuevamente la Veela había desistido y como un cachorro regañado con cola y cabeza cabizbaja le cedió el control a Fleur. La castaña captó la confusión de la otra, ella sabía que Fleur estaba al mando por el color de sus ojos- Es extraño… lo sé… pero creo que…

- Tienes poder sobre la Veela –Terminó Fleur- … Incluso más que mi propio autocontrol –Fleur se preguntó hasta que punto llegaría la Veela en su sumisión hacia su alma elegida, intentó recordar escribirle a su madre.

- ¿Fleur? –Hermione intentaba tener la atención de su novia, la rubia la miró con una sonrisa- ¿Porqué… estamos aquí?

Fleur se golpeó la frente con la mano ¡casi lo había olvidado!, tomó su varita que estaba en la orilla- _¡Accio Huevo! _–Dijo la rubia y aquel huevo plateado aterrizó ante ellas

- Fleur… por favor… esa cosa… lastima… -Dijo la castaña casi en una súplica, pero Fleur le sonrió mientras se mordía el labio y la castaña entendió enseguida- ¡Oh por dios! –Dijo mientras se tapaba la boca- ¡Lo has conseguido! –Hermione estaba tan feliz que se lanzó a sus brazos con todo el esfuerzo que implica hacerlo en el agua, Fleur dejó caer el huevo hacia el fondo y se ocupó de abrazar a su novia- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! ¡Tan feliz! ¡Felicidades! –Hermione con toda su euforia por fin se separó- ¿Y qué dice? –La francesa pudo ver la emoción de la otra

- Necesitas oírlo bajo el agua, toma un respiro –Indicó Fleur mientras recuperaba el huevo y se preparaba para abrirlo, Hermione asintió- 1… 2… 3 –Dijo Fleur y ambas se sumergieron en el agua, apenas Fleur abrió el huevo Hermione se dio cuenta del hermoso canto que emitía de él

_Dónde nuestras voces suenan ven a buscarnos,_

_Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos,_

_Y éstas palabras medita mientras tanto_

_Pues son importantes no sabes cuánto,_

_No hemos llevado lo que más valoras_

_Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora,_

_Pasado ese tiempo ¡Negras expectativas!_

_Demasiado tarde, no habrá salida._

El huevo dejó de emitir sonido y Fleur subió a la superficie cerrando el huevo, Hermione salió detrás de ella- ¡El lago negro! –Gritó la castaña- Es obvio

Fleur se acomodaba el cabello mojado- Ese pensé yo… Pero… ¿Una hora?

- Es su tiempo límite –Dijo Hermione- "_…No hemos llevado lo que más valoras_…" Deben de haberse llevado algo tuyo, muy personal…

Fleur pensó por un momento- No me falta nada… nada importante –Dijo echando un vistazo a su collar con dije de caballito de mar que estaba entre su ropa- Además ¿Cómo sabrán que es importante para mí? ¡Pueden llevarse un cepillo! Y no me importaría mucho

- Por eso es algo importante para ti… pero eso no importa mucho… no creo que lo hurten hasta poco antes del torneo… -Hermione vio que Fleur no comprendió- ¡Para mantener misterio por supuesto! Dudo mucho que quieran robarte tu cepillo un mes para que el dentro de una semana ya tengas uno nuevo

-Dijiste que debía ser importante… el cepillo…

- Fleur –Hermione se acercó cariñosamente- No importa que te roben, estoy segura que lo recuperaras… cómo ya dije no importa si es un cepillo o no…

Fleur asintió- Entonces… ¿Debo buscar algo en el lago negro con plazo máximo de una hora?

Hermione asintió- ¡Y dudo mucho que lo hagas en lancha! La parte de "_Dónde nuestras voces suenan ven a buscarnos, Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos, Y éstas palabras medita mientras tanto, Pues son importantes no sabes cuánto_"… ¡sirenas! Fleur… ¡sirenas!... es por eso que te dieron un huevo que suena bajo el agua…

Fleur había oído el huevo por la mañana antes de ir a buscar a Hermione y llegó a una conclusión similar, quería abrirlo por primera vez con Hermione pero quería estar segura que funcionara o quedaría como una estúpida ante su novia, por otra parte debía aceptar que Hermione tenía razón, le estaban diciendo que tipo de criaturas enfrentaría, la rubia solo asintió en acuerdo- Lo que más me preocupa –Dijo al fin la rubia- Una hora… bajo el agua… ¿Es posible?

Hermione asintió- ¡Por supuesto! Jamás pondrían una prueba imposible

Fleur se contagió de su entusiasmo- ¿Y qué tipo de criaturas hay ahí?

Hermione se sintió feliz de poder ayudar a su novia y comenzó a enumerar a muchas criaturas que con certeza estaban ahí y a algunas otras que eran una posibilidad, si sabía le decía el hechizo que podía usar para defenderse- Pienso que es mejor hacerte una lista… la haré y te la entregaré mañana… ¡ya sé!... iré a a la biblioteca para investigar hechizos para defenderte de ellas

Fleur la miró aún sorprendida- ¿Calamar gigante? –A pesar de que eso había sido dicho hace varios minutos la rubia no lograba sacarse de la cabeza ese "detalle"

Hermione asintió- No creo que esté interesado en dañarte.

- Espero –Dijo Fleur esperanzada

- Ese si sería una amenaza mortal y han adaptado el torneo para ser seguro

De nuevo los nervios llegaron a Fleur- ¿Seguro? … Creo que un dragón no es algo muy seguro

Hermione pareció meditar su respuesta- Pero había gente que lo controlaba… por si acaso…

Fleur prefirió no seguir angustiando a su novia, tenía demasiadas cosas en mente.

* * *

_~Inicio Flashback~ _

_- Pooooooooorr favooooorrrrr… poooor favor…. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor mamiii… anda… di que sí… -Fleur imploraba de rodillas, era de las únicas veces que había hecho eso_

_- Pareces un perro Fleur ¡Levántate! –Ordenó Regina _

_Fleur se levantó y puso su mejor cara- ¿Si? _

_-Pregúntale a tu padre –Y en ese momento la madre de la niña se dio cuenta que había cometido el peor error, que quizás ese era el objetivo inicial de la niña _

_Fleur corrió como si fuese una carrera- papi –La niña llegó al despachó de su padre y puso aquella cara que le era infalible, sabía que si iba con su padre primero, él necesitaría la aprobación de su madre así que la mandaría con ella y su madre diría un NO absoluto pero si iba con su madre primero entonces ella se hartaría de decir que no, y después de decir quizás y cuando Fleur suplicara la mandaría con su padre para deshacerse de ella y entonces ella sonreiría justo como ahora, haría sus ojos suplicantes y lo obtendría- Papi –Repitió y el hombre se giró a verla_

_- ¿Qué pasa princesa? –Preguntó el hombre_

_- Papi… quiero un celular –Fleur puso su mejor sonrisa_

_El hombre la miró un poco sorprendido- ¿Y cómo conoces ese objeto muggle? _

_Fleur se vio tentada a mentir pero declinó a decir la verdad- Tengo una amiga muggle… ¡He hecho amistad papá! Y ella creé que también lo soy… me costó mucho averiguar que era un "número telefónico" y quisiera uno para hablar con ella _

_El padre la miró aprensivo- Me alegra que hayas hecho amistad mi amor… ¿Qué dice tu madre?_

_Fleur sonrió mostrando su blanca sonrisa, estaba segura que estaba a punto de obtenerlo- Ha dicho que es tu decisión, que a ella no le importa _

_El padre se echó hacia atrás en su asiento- Bien… entonces iremos por uno de esos cacharros después de comer _

_Fleur se puso a dar de saltos en la oficina de su papá con una brillante sonrisa- ¡Gracias papi! –La niña besó las mejillas de su papá y justo antes de irse escuchó a su padre decir- Princesa… ¿Cómo se llama esa amiga tuya?_

_Fleur sonrió de oreja a oreja- Eermeeowne – Dijo con dificultad y el padre le sonrió_

_~Fin Flasback~_

Fleur se removió en su cama perezosamente y a penas abrir los ojos vio los ojos ámbares de su amiga- ¿Amelia? Aléjate de mi cara… -Ordenó Fleur mientras se estiraba sobre su cama

- ¿Qué cacharro… –Amelia levantó los restos del teléfono celular, eran unos restos bastantes destrozados-… es éste? –El desprecio y desconcierto de su amiga era muy obvio

Fleur se lo quito de las manos intentando preservarlo lo mayor posible- Es una celular… -Dijo al fin abrazándolo- … o lo que queda… -Fleur le dio un beso al teléfono antes de darse la vuelta y abrir su baúl, saco varias cosas y en el fondo había una pequeña cajita dorada y la levantó, Fleur se sacó la llave que ahora colgaba junto a su pequeño caballito de mar que años atrás le había dado su antes amiga y ahora novia, abrió la cajita y deposito el teléfono ahí, intentó volver a cerrarlo pero su amiga fue más rápida y vertió su contenido sobre la cama, Amelia pudo observar varias hojas de papel algo desgastadas y sucias, un par de anillos, algo que le pareció conocido como bicicleta pero en miniatura, varias conchas de mar, varias fotos muggles de Fleur y Hermione evidentemente más jóvenes, le pareció muy gracioso ver una minicometa de colores azul, verde y morado, su mirada no pudo captar nada más porque Fleur se abalanzó sobre ellas furiosa, acomondolas escrudiñadamente en su pequeña cajita dorada, Amelia no necesito preguntar para saber que había cometido un error, podía ver los ojos de Fleur de un color oscuro, podía sentir el aura de una Veela enfurecida, espero a que Fleur regresará sus reliquias a su lugar perfectamente acomodadas.

- Todo eso… -al fin se animó a decir Amelia aún un poco temerosa- ¿es de Hermione?

Fleur parecía estar más tranquila y el sólo nombre de su amada la hacía sonreír, la rubia asintió- Cosas que hicimos juntas… Todo aquí –Dijo dándole un beso a la cajita dorada y cerrándola con llave- Tiene su historia… muy especial… -Fleur regresó la cajita al fondo del baúl- Ese celular… el cómo llegó a su estado actual es una historia muy divertida… ¡y la cometa! ¡Merlín! Fue un día tan divertido… la conchas –Los ojos de Fleur brillaron- … del día en que nos conocimos…

Amelia se sintió sofocada de tanta melosidad de su amiga pero no hablo, sabía que había osado profanar los tesoros de su amiga- ¿Por qué tanta protección? He notado que el baúl tiene ciertos sortilegio, imagino que la cajita también -La chica se relajo y se acostó sobre la cama extendiéndose.

- Es por el torneo –Aclaró Fleur- No sé que quieren robar… Pero tengo que proteger éstas reliquias… ¿Te imaginas si las tocaran? –Fleur negó fervientemente cómo si acabará de proponer que la magia no existía y su amiga le siguió la corriente negando de la misma forma- ¡Podrían dañarlas! ¡Estropearlas por completo! ¡Son unos bárbaros!...

Amelia casi sintió lástima por aquel encargado de robarle algo a Fleur pues no sería nada fácil encontrar algo que la rubia valorara realmente, ella y Fleur compartían habitación en Beauxbatons desde que entraron, Fleur había regresado con esa extraña cajita hace varios años, Amelia siempre tuvo muchas ganas de indagar en ella pero sabía que Fleur sólo las sacaba en la seguridad de su soledad (porque una o dos veces había llegado de improvisto al cuarto para sorprenderla pero solo había alcanzado a notar esa cajita dorada) o muy tarde cuándo nadie la viera (Amelia la había pillado un par de veces en medio de la madrugada sujetando esa caja), por esa misma razón ella sabía que Fleur no daba gran relevancia a las cosas materiales, que quizás solo habían un par de joyas familiares que cuidaba pero que no llegaba a venerar de tal manera cómo lo hacía con esa caja, su amiga realmente estaba prendada de esa chica castaña y no la culpaba porque era una chica muy inteligente y se notaba que una muy buena persona, en resumen las únicas cosas que a Fleur le importaban realmente estaba en esa cajita y eran cosas muy simples como acababa de notar, nadie sabía de la existencia de esa cajita, Amelia sólo la conocía por ser tan buena amiga de Fleur y dormir juntas a diario en el colegio. Esa cajita solo se dejaba ver unas dos o tres veces al año pero ante el inminente peligro de ser saqueadas Fleur había reforzado sus cuidados y revisaba la caja cada noche y cada mañana.

Fleur había estado observando a su amiga- ¿Y para que entraste?

Amelia saltó de la cama y sacó de su bolsillo una carta- Casi se me olvida

Fleur tomó la carta entre sus manos y reconoció enseguida la fina letra de su madre, tenía plena confianza en su amiga así que la abrió sin importarle que ella pudiera leerlo.

_Fleur: _

_Estoy muy complacida de que por fin las cosas vayan marchando tan bien, tengo un par de preguntas: _

_¿Esa chica es tan increíble como Gabrielle cuenta? Has de conocerla bien pues es la amiga de tu novia ¿Qué opinas acerca de Gabrielle? ¿Cómo se ha portado? Y con respecto a ti: ¿Cómo la estás pasando? He leído que el profeta no es muy amigo de Hermione, he leído varias historias que no me extrañarían de esa chica, Fleur ¿Estás segura que no te han echado un filtro de amor? Las Veelas pueden ser sensibles. Cómo sea espero que estés muy feliz._

_Ahora, respecto a lo que me comentaste debo borrar mi pregunta anterior porque si en verdad la Veela se muestra sumisa ante esa chica no cabe duda que es la elegida. Debo preguntarte ¿La has poseído? Cómo se mostro la Veela de ser así. Mientras la Veela esté conforme con la atención que esa chica te brinda no veo ningún problema en que mantengas a los chicos al margen. _

_Amor, debes tener cuidado, la Veela no tiene límites cuándo se trata de su alma elegida, puede tornarse tan salvaje para protegerla que no tendrías el control sobre tu misma. Desconozco cuán sumisa puede ser tu Veela con esa chica pero por lo visto tiene mucho control sobre ti, te sugiero que utilices eso para calmarte en momentos difíciles pero aún así creo que sería bueno que intentaras mantener un mejor autocontrol para no depender de ella. _

_Te deseo la mejor suerte en tu próxima prueba, sé que harás un papel espectacular ¡Enorgullécenos! _

_Te pido me mantengas informada._

_Te ama, tu madre_

Fleur terminó de leer la larga carta y la dejó sobre la almohada y echó un vistazo a su amiga- ¿Mejor autocontrol? Hago lo que puedo –Amelia no contestó solo se encogió de hombros- ¡Filtro de amor! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿En qué estaba pensando mi mamá?

- Luego le contestas –Dijo Amelia evidentemente aburrida- ¿Qué tal van tus preparativos? ¿Lista para el torneo?

Fleur sonrió, estaba muy entusiasta- si, 'Ermione ha sido de mucha ayuda… ¡Todo el fin de semana y dos días más! ¿Puedes creerlo? Paso todo el fin de semana en la biblioteca y ¡dos días más!… buscó todo tipos de criaturas y las dividió en tres grupos –Fleur levantó su varita y atrajo el pergamino con la fina caligrafía de Hermione- ¿Ves? – Amelia logró leer _"definitivamente están", "podrían estar", "precaución"_ –Por supuesto solo he estudiado la dos primeras filas… todas tienen su respectivo hechizo

Amelia levanto una ceja- ¿Por qué simplemente no les das un hechizo repulsor? ¿O alguna maldición? – La chica comprendió de nuevo y tardíamente que echar por suelo las cosas relacionadas a Hermione era un error

- Ahí hay cosas que no se van con sólo eso –Se apresuró a decir Fleur ofendida- Ahí… está oscuro y peligroso… sólo estaré yo… necesito estar lo más preparada posible… y he tenido tiempo de sobra, Madame me resto tareas y Hermione me ha apoyado en todo ¿Puedes creer que hay un hechizo de brújula? –Fleur se quedó pensativa- Yo no sabía… No son el tipo de cosas que uno se esfuerza a aprender… creo que nisiqueira nos enseñaron eso… pero 'Ermione me enseñó, pensaba que podría ser útil y a decir verdad creo así será…

- ¡La diosa Hermione! –Amelia hizo una alabanza, aunque era tedioso escuchar a Fleur hablar de "'Ermione ésto, 'Ermione aquello" había que reconocer que para su edad la chica era muy hábil y aún más había que reconocer que esa chica hacía feliz a Fleur cómo un niño en plena fiesta de cumpleaños, la rubia no paraba de reír, su humor siempre era el mejor y siempre dispuesta ayudar a todas (siempre que no chocara con el horario destinado a Hermione) - Ya que es una diosa puedes sugerirle un vestuario más apropiado a su nombramiento ¿Que tal un corsé dorado? ¿Una vara de la verdad? -Amrlia apenas podía hablar de la risa, notó que a su amiga también le causaba gracia- ¿Quizás unas botas de cuero? ¿Látigo? -Pasó un tiempo hasta que ambas dejaron de reír- bueno, entonces ¿Qué harán? Es 14 deben de hacer algo lindo… es su primer día de enamorados

Fleur sonrió, había esperado toda la semana- Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade… le tengo un regalo –Confesó

Amelia sonrió- ¡No esperaba menos de ti! ¡Un gorrión enamorado!

Fleur se rió algo sonrojada pero le resto importancia, a pesar de estar a escasos 10 días de enfrentarse con criaturas submarinas ni siquiera estaba nerviosa, porque hoy, hoy era 14 de febrero, hoy era un día especial… ella nunca lo consideró así pero a lado de Hermione todo había dado un nuevo giró.

Al ser una ocasión bastante informal Fleur decidió ponerse algo más cómodo y abrigador, se puso unos jeans grises, una blusa de mangas de color rosa y un abrigo beige, su pelo iba a amarrado y rociado del perfume que la castaña amaba. Habían quedado de verse en las tres escobas y tal parecía que era costumbre de la castaña hacerla esperar pero no le importaba si tenía como recompensa un par de horas junto a ella, vio a un par de parejas de enamorados y es que aquél lugar (que no era muy del agrado de Fleur) había sido decorado con tantos corazones como pudieron, había un par de cupidos volando por el techo que dejaban salir de vez en cuando de sus arcos burbujas en forma de corazón, todas las mesas tenían rosas de diversos colores. Fleur estaba observando cómo la amiga de Hermione, la chica pelirroja tomaba asiento con su hermana y sonrió.

- Perdón por la tardanza –Hermione tomó asiento a un lado y besó a Fleur en los labios

Fleur se olvido de inmediato de la chica y sonrió a su novia- Me alegra que hayas llegado ¿Y los chicos?

Hermione señaló una mesa más alejada dónde los chicos estaban hablando- ¿No creo que quieras invitarlos verdad?

Fleur negó con la cabeza, estaba muy agradecida porque los chicos mantuvieran su distancia- ¿Y qué haremos?

Hermione sonrió nerviosamente- Bueno… tengo un par de planes… -Fleur se emocionó mucho pero Hermione llamó al mesero- Pero primero tomemos algo

La castaña pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y Fleur un cóctel de jazmín, Hermione nunca lo había probado pero le pareció que era muy rico, casi sabia a fresa con naranja aunque pudo distinguir el toque a alcohol.

- ¿Cómo te fue con tu ensayo? –Preguntó Fleur, para cualquier persona que las oyese hablando el día de san Valentín de tarea las habría visto como locas pero Fleur sabía que ese era un tema tan importante para Hermione como el estado del ministerio y por tanto había adoptado cómo una costumbre hablar de deberes con Hermione. Hablaron del P.E.D.D.O., del torneo, de algunas bandas musicales Fleur no desaprovechaba oportunidad para acurrucarse a su novia y Hermione le daba pequeños besos siempre que podía, ambas estaban muy risueñas, un pequeño Cupido les había tomado afecto y les había tirado burbujas en tres ocasiones ocasionando el "obligado" (y muy placentero) beso de los enamorados, Hermione había considerado todas esas cosas ridículas y sin sentido pero ahora que tenía a la chica ideal a su lado y todas esas mariposas giraban sin parar en la boca de su estómago, ahora que su cara había adoptado la posición de siempre sonreír podía comprender lo hermoso que era pasar un san Valentín con alguien a su lado. Después de 3 cervezas y 3 cócteles estaban listas para marcharse, Fleur se sorprendió mucho al levantarse y ver a la pelirroja y a Gabrielle en la mesa de Harry y el pelirrojo- ¿Vamos? -Dijo Hermione entrelazando su mano con la de la rubia

Fleur decidió pasar por alto su tarea de "echarle un ojo a su hermanita" y salió del lugar sin ser vistas. Fleur se dejó guiar por la castaña que pareció entrar a una zona de apartamentos y su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta número 7 y Hermione la abrió, el corazón de Fleur palpitaba fuertemente y se rió de sí misma al darse cuenta que era un pequeño departamento muy bien adornado, con una mesa en el centro y un colchón con un bonito decorado en el suelo en una esquina, había una tv frente a ella y varias películas en el suelo, Fleur se giró a ver a Hermione y la chica sonrió- Pensé que nos vendría bien pasarla a solas… ya sabes… no tenemos mucho tiempo de "calidad" –Dijo intentando disimular su risa nerviosa- con toda esa gente viéndote… y observando… pensé que sería bueno pasarlo… un San Valentín… tu y yo…

- ¡'Ermione! –Fleur no pudo evitar correr a abrazarla y besarla, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, todo lo que había querido en ese bar era desaparecer a todos y quedarse a solas con su amor y Hermione había leído su mente y lo había hecho de un manera hermosa. Ambas se miraron a los ojos, Fleur hubiera querido expresar sus sentimientos con palabras pero le parecía imposible y antes de que pudiera decir algo un ¡plop! Se escuchó en la habitación, Fleur se giró con la varita en mano y vio a un elfo domestico

- Perdone señorita Granger –Dijo con voz chillona Dobby- Dobby está retrasado, esto es lo último, dobby lo lamenta mucho, dobby está arrepentido

- Esta bien Dobby –Dijo Hermione- Si ya está todo puedes ir y tomarte el día, Gracias dobby

El elfo domestico asintió y con un ¡plop! Desapareció de nuevo

- Creí que no aceptabas utilizar a elfos domesticos

- Es diferente -dijo Hermione- se lo he pedido a Dumbledore por un día… hoy… y le pago… además ya viste que tiene el día…

La verdad es que a Fleur poco le importaba seguir hablando del elfo, rodeó el cuello de Hermione con los brazos y comenzó a besar tiernamente su mejillas y después su cuello, Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar- ¿Quieres ver una película?

Fleur asintió y se separó, se acercó al colchó sobre el suelo y se dio cuenta de que no era un bonito adorno en el colchón, eran montones de pétalos de rosa, Fleur le buscó forma pero tardo un momento en reconocerlo- ¡Un caballito de mar! –Gritó muy emocionada

Hermione sonrió- No se parece mucho… no tengo gran creatividad… pensé en nuestras iniciales pero era un cliché… pensé en un corazón pero era el cliché del cliché y preferí hacer algo significativo sólo para ti y para mí.

- Ahora no me quiero acostar –Dijo Fleur riendo

Hermione fingio meditar y sin aviso alguno cargó a Fleur y la recostó sobre el colchón de manera muy suave a pesar de las pataletas de la rubia, Fleur era bastante liviana así que no generó problema. Hermione se recostó a un lado y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en los labios, las mejillas, la frente, el puente de la nariz, la punta de la nariz, la barbilla, Hermione intentaba dar besos a toda la cara. Pusieron una película por compromiso pero la verdad era que Fleur no recordaba ni una cuarta parte de la película, a penas y podía decir de que trataba y porque había visto el inicio, de resto alimentaba a Hermione en la boca con pequeñas porciones de helado, de algunas galletas o grageas, se pegaba a ello recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho, se la pasaban varios minutos en un beso que se veían forzadas a terminar a riesgo de que no pudiesen parar. Hermione se había quitado los tennis, la chamarra e incluso la blusa quedando en una muy delgada sport blanca, la verdad era que afuera había mucho frío pero dentro de ese departamento había calor y más teniendo sus dos cuerpos juntos, Fleur gozaba pasar su mano sobre el abdomen de Hermione, acariciar su estómago y rodear con la yema de los dedos su ombligo, amaba su pequeño lunar poco más abajo de la cintura al levantar un poco el pantalón, Fleur estaba a punto de quedar dormida pero tuvo la suficiente conciencia para levantarse y levantar a su acompañante que había quedado dormida tras varios minutos de sentir la suave piel de Fleur en su estómago.

- Hey –Dijo débilmente la castaña

- Lamento despertarte pero no creo que tengamos todo el día… desgraciadamente

Hermione miró su reloj sobresaltada y se dio cuenta de que era verdad- ¿Quieres comer? Me temo que después habrá que irnos

Fleur un poco triste ante la perspectiva de irse pero alegre porque compartirían una comida a solas. Nuevamente los gestos melosos no se hicieron esperar y pasaron más tiempo alimentando a la otra de lo que pasaron alimentándose a sí mismas. Una vez que terminaron de comer y Hermione hubo puesto todo en su lugar, tomo a Fleur de la mano- Tengo algo para ti

Fleur sonrió- Yo también… yo primero…

Hermione asintió y Fleur sacó de su pequeña bolsa una caja de tamaño regular, Hermione frunció el entrecejo algo sorprendida y luego tomo la pequeña caja entre sus manos- Ábrelo –Dijo Fleur

Hermione tomó el pequeño rectángulo y comenzó a romper el papel con que estaba envuelto, vio una caja de color azul felpuda, la abeio y dentro se encontraba un collar de ópalos de color cristal bastante brillante- Es hermoso- Dijo la castaña y Fleur sonrió.

Hermione le tendió una cajita de igual manera rectangular a la rubia, Fleur no necesito de ánimos, comenzó a desprender el papel y quedó una pequeña cajita musical de color rojo vino, la rubia la colocó sobre la mesa y la abrió por arriba y una música de ballet comenzó a sonar, había dos muñequitas a los lados que daban varias vueltas por su lado y se reunían en el medio para bailar juntas, se separaban y se unían bailando, el fondo era un espejo, Fleur tomó una pequeña llave que estaba colocada junto a ambas muñequitas, cerró la caja y la música cesó, Hermione le señaló un pequeño cerrojo que parecía ser únicamente de adorno pero Fleur lo observó y vio la llave, ingresó la llave con cuidado y a continuación la cajita se expandió hacia arriba, la tapa donde estaban las muñecas se hizo hacia atrás y quedo un fondo vació, Fleur de inmediato pensó en que sus reliquias quedarían perfectas ahí, siguió observando y habían varios compartimientos con cajoncitos, Hermione abrió nuevamente la cajita dónde estaban las dos muñequitas y Fleur observó que era casi lo mismo pero algo llamó increíblemente su atención, el fondo que era un espejo ahora ya no era un espejo, se había transformado en una especie de pantalla y estaban Fleur y Hermione bailando, fue el baile de navidad, Fleur se sorprendió mucho al notar lo bien que ambas se veían, ninguna giró hacia el frente pero a Fleur le maravillaba verse a sí misma y a Hermione perdidas en la mirada de la otra.

Fleur con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos besó a la castaña suavemente, como si temiera probar esos labios y se alejó con los ojos cerrados

- Feliz San Valentin 'Ermione

Hermione rozó sus nariz y sonrió- Feliz San Valentin Mon amour -Ambas rieron ante la ocurrencia de la castaña

* * *

_**Gracias por su apoyo! **_

_** This is it... For now**_


	9. Chapter 9: La segunda prueba

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_Los personajes no me perteneces, la historia si. _**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9:_**

**_La segunda prueba_**

* * *

-¡Basta! -Gritó la castaña mientras se alejaba por el corredor a toda prisa

Ronald corrió tras de ella y la sostuvo del brazo- ¡Hermione! No nos puedes hacer eso... Somos tus amigos... ¿Vas a dejar que Harry muera?

El chico de cabellos azabaches había alcanzado a sus amigos, estaba un poco agitado, tomó el hombro de Ron para impedir que siguiera haciendo presión pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró- No -Fue lo único que pronunció antes de que Ron lo interrumpiera

- Hermione... -Ron se giro a ver a Harry enojado y evito que siguiera hablando- ... Tienes en tus manos el destino de Harry

La castaña estaba llorando fuertemente, Ron llevaba algunos días intentando obtener la pista que ella sabía del huevo, no le había comentado a Fleur pues sabía cuán ansiosa estaba la rubia por la proximidad de la prueba y no deseaba preocuparla. Continuó negando con la cabeza, ella habia jurado no decir nada pero también quería demasiado a Harry para dejar que algo malo le pasará, Ron estaba siendo injusto en lo que pedía y ella lo sabía pero lo peor estaba en la disyuntiva que tenia en su cabeza.

- Hermione -Ron empezó de nuevo, podía ver como la voluntad de su amiga se estaba quebrando- No le hará ningún mal a Fleur... Y si va a ayudar mucho a Harry... Vamos... No puedes dejar que se lastime o muera sabiendo que tu tenías la clave para evitarlo

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se sentía mal por su comportamiento pasivo, deseaba no tener que hacerle eso a su amiga pero no podía negar que en el fondo estaba tan necesitado de la clave que estaba siendo capaz de mantenerse al margen mientras veía a Ron casi torturar a su amiga, se revolvió el cabello con la mano, deseaba salir vivo de la próxima prueba pero no a costa de la integridad de Hermione, estuvo a punto de hablar pero su amiga se adelanto.

Hermione sollozo antes de poder hablar- En el agua... Debes sumergirlo -Dijo sin ver a ninguno mientras aún se secaba las lágrimas con la ropa, pasó unos segundos antes de que ambos de sus amigos salieran corriendo en otra dirección, pudo ver la vacilación de Harry pero en esos momentos le parecía tan canalla cómo Ron, ninguno había reparado en la forma en que ella se sentía. Las lagrimas brotaron nuevamente al imaginar la reacción de Fleur cuando se enterase que le falló, ella misma se sentía indigna de confianza, necesitaba contarle a Fleur lo que habia hecho, necesita decirle y pedirle que le perdonase.

Caminó a prisa por los pasillos, iría a buscarla al campo de Quidditch dónde entrenaba con su directora y un par de amigas y hablaría con ella ahora que sentía el valor de hacerlo, las lágrimas aún salían de su rostro, aún llevaba la mochila y el uniforme escolar pero sólo deseaba ver a su novia. El campo, como era de pensarse, estaba cuidado a su alrededor por un par de chicas de Beauxbatons pero como también era de pensarse la dejaron pasar, se notaban preocupadas por el estado de la castaña pero ella no les prestó atención.

Entró al campo y pudo ver a Fleur intentando un hechizo, apenas la vio corrió hacía ella y la rubia solo se dio cuenta cuándo su amiga se detuvo a examinar a Hermione, La francesa se giro y observó con preocupación a su novia que estaba bañada en lágrimas con la nariz y mejillas rojas a causa del llanto, se vio incapaz de reaccionar y cuándo se dio cuenta la castaña se habia lanzado a sus brazos haciendo que la campeona retrocediera un par de pasos. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue devolverle el abrazo y besar su mejilla, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello- Está bien, está bien -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para calmarla, su compañera y su directora la observaban con quietud, Fleur les dio una leve sonrisa, Hermione pareció comenzar a calmarse.

Fleur la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta una pequeña banca, dónde se sentaron, Hermione abrazó con fuerza a Fleur pero el llanto habia cesado- Hermione... Me asustas... -Declaró la rubia separándose para verla a la cara mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas

-Lo siento mucho Fleur, lo siento tanto, no era mi intención -Dijo con voz entrecortada

Fleur besó sus manos y le sonrió lo mas dulce que le fue posible al ver que el llanto amenazaba con regresar- Tranquila... Está bien... Vamos por partes ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te hicieron algo? -Pregunto y Hermione dudó un momento y negó con la cabeza- Entonces ya estamos bien... -Suspiró con alivio la rubia, observó que su directora se mostraba impaciente y su amiga estaba relajándose en el pasto- Dime ¿Hiciste algo?

Hermione se mordió el labio con evidente culpabilidad, asintió y vio que Fleur le movía la cabeza alentándola a seguir- Yo... Dije algo que no debía...

-Las palabras tienen la cualidad de poder arreglarse si se habla a tiempo -Fleur le sonrió- ¿Qué dijiste?

Hermione desvío la mirada, era incapaz de ver a su novia a los ojos, tensó su quijada un momento- Lo siento Fleur... Yo no quería... Lo siento... No merezco tu confianza... Yo... No debía... Lo siento mucho

El llanto regresó y Fleur la abrazó para intentar consolarla, ya sabía a que venía todo el asunto, besó el hombro de su novia- Está bien... Tranquilízate... No estoy enojada y aún te amo y lo haré siempre... Solo tranquilízate... -Si había algo que Fleur no soportaba era ver llorar a la castaña, sentía su corazón estrujarse al ver el dolor en los ojos chocolate, Hermione comenzó nuevamente a calmarse, Fleur no se veía enojada, quizás un poco decepcionada pero Hermione sabía que todo iría bien.

-Lo siento mucho -Dijo tímidamente cuando el abrazo fue roto

Fleur asintió y observó que Madame Máxime estuviese lejos y con desconocimiento del tema- Está bien, nunca pensé que le negarías ayuda a Harry, él es después de todo tu mejor amigo y yo entiendo tu necesidad de protegerlo, siento que Potter tenía mejores maneras de conseguir la clave pero...

Hermione la interrumpió- Lo siento, Ron me presionó por días y al final no pude negarme... Harry nunca dijo nada, nunca hizo nada, solo se paró a ver como Ron me manipulaba... Lo siento... En verdad -Hizo una pausa- Me siento tan mal por haber traicionado tu confianza... No lo volveré a hacer... No importa lo que ellos piensen... No volveré a

Fleur puso un dedo sobre su boca- Nunca me prometiste que no lo dirías, prometiste que lo intentarias con todas tus fuerzas y eso has hecho... Nuevamente te pido que no prometas algo que no podrás cumplir... No estoy molesta contigo, has mantenido tu palabra -Fleur le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Estoy un poco disgustada con tu amigo, debo confesar -Y la verdad era que estaba muy enojada con el pelirrojo por ser el causante del desmoronamiento de su castaña y en parte de Harry por ser participe inactivo, no estaba molesta con su novia pero si con sus amigos por la segura presión que tuvieron que haber ejercido sobre Hermione para sacarle la clave- Pero entre tú y yo... Todo sigue igual... -Fleur se acercó y la besó en los labios, las mejillas de Hermione estaban frías a causa de las lágrimas pero no le molestó, continuaron besándose unos momentos más antes de que Fleur se separar y sonriera- Te amo...

Hermione estaba más tranquila- Y yo a ti

Fleur sonrió y la abrazó, pudo observar lo impaciente que estaba su directora, la mujer le ladeo la cabeza en señal para apresurarla, Fleur asintió- Hermione... De verdad quiero estar contigo... Pero mañana es la prueba y necesito practicar... Madame está un poco impaciente -Fleur de verdad lamentaba no tener el tiempo para estar con su novia.

Hermione pareció entender la batalla interna de Fleur entre "querer estar con ella y deber practicar" así que prefirió no empeorar las cosas, asintió con una leve sonrisa- Si, es mejor que me vaya... Te prometo irte a ver mañana antes de la prueba porque dudó que te dejen desayunar en el gran comedor

Fleur asintió un poco más feliz ante la expectativa de un encuentro antes de la prueba- Entonces te esperaré con ansias en el carruaje

Hermione se despidió una ultima vez antes de salir del campo con rumbo al castillo sonrió a las compañeras de Fleur por su amabilidad y se fue sin decir nada más.

* * *

Hermione leía página tras página sin encontrar su objetivo, llevaba varias horas enterrada en los libros sin que su búsqueda diera resultado. Se mordió la punta del dedo y observó su reloj, Fleur debería estar dormida, sonrió al imaginarse a su novia en sus aposentos.

- Vamos Hermione... Tú lo sabes y no quieres ayudarnos... En verdad no te interesa Harry -Empezó nuevamente el pelirrojo

Hermione asentó el libro de mala gana y miró con enojo a su amigo- Ya hemos pasado por esto y que te quede claro Ronald que yo no sé mas de lo que te dije y que aunque lo supiera no pienso caer de nuevo en tu manipulación

- ¿Manipulación? -Se defendió- A mi me interesa y preocupa Ha...

-¡A mi también! -Replicó la castaña- No estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo cuándo hace un par de horas me trataste y manipulaste de una forma muy poco amigable... Pero aprecio y me preocupa el bienestar de Harry y por eso estoy aquí... Por él...

Ron estuvo a punto de replicar pero Harry levantó una mano- No, ni se te ocurra amigo... Hermione ya ha hecho demasiado... Es nuestra amiga... Basta...

Ron se sentó de mala gana en una esquina a leer nuevamente el libro- Pienso que si le preguntamos a Fleur ella tendrá mejor disposición que nuestra "amiga" -Comentó en una voz poco audible. Pero Hermione fingió no oirlo y continuó su lectura.

* * *

Fleur caminaba de un lado a otro muy impaciente, llevaba una sudadera y pantalón deportivo blanco con franjas azules y en la sudadera el escudo de Beauxbatons, bajó el cierre de su sudadera y volvió a subirlo mientras agitaba su pierna derecha en señal de nerviosismo, aún continuaba en el carruaje, bajó su cierre y volvió a subirlo antes de mirar el reloj, Hermione le había prometido ir a verla y hasta ahora no había señal de ella, ya casi era hora de irse y su novia aún no llegaba, bajó su cierre y volvió a subirlo antes de levantarse de su asiento y mirar por la ventana, había solo un par de amigas en el carruaje y sus demás compañeras debían estar en las gradas del lago, bajó su cierre y volvió a subirlo antes de oír la puerta abrirse y mostrar a Amelia muy agitada y negando con la cabeza, bajó su cierre y volvió a subirlo con desesperación, había mandado a buscar a su novia y no la habían encontrado. Caminó en círculos un momento, bajó su cierre y volvió a subirlo antes de morderse la uña, observó la ventana que daba al castillo y no había nada, bajó su cierre y volvió a subirlo antes de que su directora entrara por la puerta y pronunciara las palabras que no deseaba oír aún- Es hora Fleur... Debemos ir al lago, la lancha espera

Fleur negó con la cabeza, bajó su cierre y volvió a subirlo y volvió a negar- Hermione... Ella me prometió que vendría a verme

-Ya debe estar en las gradas.. No seas terca y camina

Fleur bajó su cierre y volvió a subirlo y negó con efusividad- No, no entiende... Ella me lo PROMETIÓ -Dijo como si nadie escuchará sus palabras- Ella vendrá...

Madame torció un poco la boca, estaba dudosa- Fleur, yo te prometo que ella está en el lago

A la rubia no le gustó nada la forma en que le dijo la frase pero también pudo notar veracidad y pena en los ojos de su directriz- Está bien, vamos -Fleur bajó su cierre y volvió a subirlo antes de comenzar a caminar, Amelia cargaba el bolso que contenía un cambió de ropa por si al caso y una toalla. Caminó hacía las lanchas mirando en todas direcciones, intentando encontrarse con la chica que esperaba, bajó su cierre y volvió a subirlo nerviosamente.

-Vas a romper ese cierre -Dijo Amelia al fin- o me vas a volver loca... No estoy segura que suceda antes -Intentó bromear pero el estado de su amiga no era el mejor así que tomó su mano y la apretó mientras le sonreía

Fleur le devolvió una débil sonrisa y continuó caminando, subió sin mucho ánimo a la lancha junto a la directora y sus dos amigas. El transcurso fue callado, Fleur observaba a todas direcciones pero nunca encontró nada, la lancha por fin llegó a las gradas dónde ya se encontraba Krum y Diggory, no vio a Potter, la multitud rompió en aplausos a su llegada y ella levantó una mano saludando y sonriendo lo más creíble que pudo, se bajo de la lancha y varios jueces le saludaron, ella se limitó a sonreír. El chico Diggory se acercó a ella sonriendo- ¿Y Potter? -Preguntó

Él negó- Ni idea... Debía llegar antes de ti y no ha aparecido... Suerte

Ella sonrió- Lo mismo

Él le palmeó la espalda, ella bajó y subió su cierre, al hacerlo sintió el aire frio que se colaba por su ropa, recordó el pequeño bañador que tenía y sintió escalofrío, pronto una ola de aplausos surgió y pudo ver que Potter llegaba bastante agitado, el parecía ignorar a la multitud, se veía pálido, saludó a los jueces por cortesía y ella se aventuró a aproximarse- Potter..¿Hermione? ¿La has visto? ¿Dónde está? por favor, no la he visto...

El chico palideció un poco mas y negó con la cabeza, señaló el lago con la mirada. Fleur sintió que la presión le bajaba y se mareo, sintió que se tambaleaba y Harry la tuvo que sostener, todo tenía sentido, la desaparición de la castaña... "nos hemos llevado lo que mas valoras" ... Se giro a ver a su directora y la mujer le dedicó una leve sonrisa, la rubia recordo sus palabras "Te prometo que Hermione ESTÁ en el lago"... "Está"... Fleur tenso su mandíbula con enojo, Hermione estaba ahí abajo en peligro y a nadie de esos hombres parecía importarle, estaba a punto de lanzar improperios cuando el señor Bagman se acercó muy sonriente.

-Muy bien campeones -Comenzó el señor pero Fleur torció la boca molesta, los cuatro rodeaban al señor- Haremos la presentación de cada uno y ustedes se preparan para entrar

-Es decir que nos desnudemos para que ustedes, hombres carroñeros, puedan vendernos -Señaló Fleur y todos se giraron a verla, Krum la miraba desaprobatoriamente pero Diggory y Harry le sonreían.

El hombre decidió ignorar el comentario- como decía, los presentaremos en orden, primero el Sr Krum, después Sr Diggory, el Sr Potter y por ultimo la Señorita Delacour -Dijo el nombre un poco molesto- el cañón sonará y entonces la prueba dará inicio. Recuerden que sólo tienen una hora... Después de eso...

-Negras expectativas -Repitieron Harry y Fleur al unísono pero cada uno se veía sumido en sus pensamientos

El señor Bagman asintió y dio media vuelta, se veía bastante animado, Fleur bajó su cierre y volvió a subirlo impaciente, observó que anunciaban a Krum y el chico con toda naturalidad se quitó el pantalón y la sudadera, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, lo mismo sucedió con Cedric y ella sonrió al ver que el chico se sonrojaba. Fue el turno de Harry, tuvo que contenerse de soltar una carcajada al ver como Harry se retorcía de frío y su piel se erizaba, el chico estaba bastante sonrojado. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando escuchó la voz de Bagman- La campeona de Beauxbatons ¡La Srita Fleur Delacour! -Fleur dio unos pasos al frente y sacando su mejor sonrisa levantó el brazo para saludar a la multitud, podía escuchar los gritos pero a su oído el ruido de su cierre bajando era más sonoro.

Dejó caer el pantalón al suelo, la sudadera aún le cubría por debajo de los muslos pero sus piernas eran perfectamente visibles, se sonrojo por el frío y algunos de los silbidos provenientes de la tribuna, abrió la sudadera y cuándo estuvo abierta la dejó caer al suelo, sus pechos y glúteos estaban cubiertos por una fina tela de color azul, en el muslo derecho llevaba una banda de color negro parecido a un liguero que servía para guardar su varita. Retrocedió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con un poco de incomodidad, sintió que su directora le apretaba el hombro y le sonreía, ella la ignoró. Había de nuevo reparado en que su novia estaba debajo de esas aguas pasando Merlín sabe qué angustias, mordió su labio deseando escuchar el ruido del cañón, cada segundo era tiempo que Hermione permanecía abajo.

Escuchó que les ordenaban prepararse, Fleur se acercó a la orilla y pronto el ruido del cañón la ensordeció, conjuró el hechizo y se lanzó inmediatamente al agua, aspiró dentro del agua y sonrió al darse cuenta de su efectividad, guardó su varita para poder nadar con propiedad, el adjetivo "Frío" quedaba demasiado corto para describir el estado del agua, era casi hielo en lo que nadaba, comenzó a patalear con dificultad, pudo ver que los demás campeones se alejaban, el lugar era muy oscuro, apenas podía ver unos metros adelante de sus ojos, sin muchas ideas continuó nadando, pronto el agua ya no le parecía tan fría, echó un vistazo a su reloj y observó que habia pasado cerca de 20 min, 20 min nadando en la oscuridad sin resultado alguno.

No quiso mirar su reloj pero sentía que había pasado otro tanto de minutos, comenzaba a desesperarse, el tiempo transcurría y ella era incapaz de encontrar a su novia. Dejó de nadar, estaba dejando que sus nervios la dominasen, se mantuvo en silencio escuchando su respiración y abrió los ojos cuando escuchó de manera leve el canto que habia escuchado en el huevo, se concentró en el sonido y giro a la derecha, dónde ella creía provenía el cántico, comenzó a nadar con efusividad, ahora tenía una pista a seguir, la pierna izquierda comenzaba a dolerle pero la ignoró, pronto las formas se hicieron visibles y la oscuridad se fue difuminando, habia una gran cantidad de algas y plantas, podía rodearlas pero le llevaría mas tiempo así que decidió atravesarlas, no fue de sus mejores ideas porque segundos después de nadar a través de ellas y tocarlas su piel comenzó a darle comezón, apresuró el nado y salió, observó su piel y estaba bastante irritada.

Continuó su recorrido, había pequeñas chozas con formas extravagantes, pequeñas sirenas y algunos tritones dentro de las chozas, la miraban cómo si se tratase de un bicho raro y repugnante, ella los ignoró y continuó nadando, no quería perturbarlos, era preferible evitar problemas. Se detuvo al ver a lo lejos a su novia, los rizos de su cabello flotaban, los brazos caían a los lados y de su boca y nariz salía un fino hilo de burbujas. El corazón se le detuvo un instante, su instinto la hizo actuar de inmediato, nado con fuerza y en segundo estuvo frente a ella, Harry estaba junto a su amigo, Fleur negó con la cabeza ante la torpeza del chico pero lo ignoró, su prioridad era rescatar a su chica, bajo hasta la cuerda e intento desatarla pero era demasiado ajustada para deshacer el amarre. Miró a Harry y el se encogió de hombros, giro su mirada y ahí estaba un tritón.

Se acercó a él para solicitar ayuda pero se encontró con la dificultad de no poder hablar- No ayudamos joven Veela -Declaró el hombre con una sonrisa que mostraba sus puntiagudos dientes y de color amarillo, algunos rotos- Busca la manera de rescatar a tu elegido -Dijo mientras señalaba a la castaña. Fleur se enojo con él pero pronto se golpeó la cabeza con la mano "Eres bruja!" se dijo a si misma con enojo, sacó su varita, estaba nerviosa y las manos le temblaban, cerró los ojos y tomó un respiro, apunto a la cuerda, gritó el hechizo en su mente y un chorro de luz roja salió de la varita hasta la cuerda que se reventó, ella se apresuró y sujetó a la castaña del brazo, no le importó el-niño-que-vivió ni un momento, continuó nadando, el peso de Hermione era considerable y su pierna nuevamente comenzó a arder, la sacudió un poco y continuó nadando con dificultad, pronto el agua se hizo mas clara, sonrió cuando rompió la superficie del agua y la burbuja se reventó, aspiró el olor salino del mar, Hermione también reaccionó y escupió agua de la boca, Fleur la sostuvo de la cintura para que no cayera, Hermione reaccionó y comenzó a nadar, la rubia sintió que el peso disminuía al no tener que sostener a su novia, Hermione la abrazó con fuerza, tenía el rostro pálido. Fleur escuchaba a la tribuna gritar con fuerza, Hermione le beso las mejillas y le dio un besó en los labios, estaban helados pero su aliento era cálido, Fleur le sonrió cuándo se separaron- Así que... Nos hemos dado un beso húmedo -Dijo pícaramente olvidando que segundos antes su vida corría peligro

Hermione se rió y le pegó levemente en el hombro- Siempre pensando en eso... -Se mordió el labio

Fleur levantó una ceja y se acercó a susurrarle al oído- mírame... Estoy toda húmeda por ti

La cara de Hermione fue un poema, sus rostro tuvo diferentes contracciones hasta que sus mejillas y el resto de su cara tomaron color, mantenía la boca abierta sin poder decir algo, Fleur se soltó a reír hasta que vio que a su lado cedric y una chica salían del agua. La tribuna de nuevo rompió en aplausos y los cuatro se sonrieron, una lancha se aproximaba a ellos,- ¿Y Harry? -Preguntó Hermione bastante preocupada

Fleur se mordió el labio y Cedric la miró apenado- Sigue abajo... Está esperando a Krum

Hermione se pegó la cabeza con la mano- ¡No! -Miró el agua pero no pudo vislumbrar nada- Debo regresar por él...

Fleur abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza, no habia forma de que Hermione regresara a ese lugar- No, de ninguna manera... Acabo de salvarte y no voy a dejar que regreses ahí... No, no lo permitiré

Cedric y la chica se habían distanciado, la lancha estaba cerca y Hermione negó- Fleur... Él es muy valiente, pero es un tonto... Está en riesgo y él no va a abandonar hasta que Krum llegue y viendo que la gente de Krum no está he de pensar que se ha retirado -Fleur giro a ver y se percato que era cierto, seguramente Krum había abandonado pero aún con eso la rubia negó con la cabeza- Fleur... Él tiene un complejo de héroe... Es tonto pero es noble... Es mi amigo

-¡Tú lo dijiste! Es un tonto complejo y justo ahora quieres ir a hacer lo mismo -Hermione se mordió el labio-No, no voy a permitir que vuelvas ahí -Observó que la chica asiática comenzaba a subir a la lancha- Yo... -Fleur se sentía tan tonta por lo que iba a decir- Yo iré por él... En tanto tú me prometas que subiras a la lancha y que te atienda la enfermera

Hermione negó- No, no pienso ponerte en riesgo...

-Tu no tienes varita... No tienes conocimiento de cómo llegar o de lo que ahí hay... Es una tontería que vayas... Yo puedo ir y todo saldrá bien

-Promete que volverás a salvo -Hermione sintió que el hombre de la lancha le extendía el brazo- Prometelo -Fleur asintió y le sonrió levemente, la agarró de la cintura y la ayudó a subir- Si corres peligro nadaras lo más que puedas y regresaras a salvo -Dijo la castaña con un poco de dolor

Fleur asintió y conjuro nuevamente el hechizo para sumergirse, el agua estaba más fría de lo que recordaba, sabía que debía ser un gran problema para Hermione pedirle arriesgarse para ayudar al chico, a ella Harry le importaba lo mismo que un galeón: Nada. Pero sabía que su novia estaba muerta de nervios por su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, y si algo le angustiaba a Hermione entonces ella haría lo que fuera posible para calmarla, habia nadado varios metros abajo y ahora estaba oscuro pero pudo ver la silueta de Harry con otros dos, el chico estaba siendo atacado por decenas de Grindylows, Fleur se apresuró a llegar a su lado, el chico estaba bastante sorprendido de verla, Fleur sostuvo a un hombre pesado de barba que seguramente era amigo de Krum y no le agradaba pero su otra opción era ayudar a Harry con el pelirrojo y esa opción era aún mas desagradable.

Potter tenía un extraño hechizo que le daba apariencia de pez y ella desconocía algo capaz de hacer eso pero se enfocó en nadar con fuerza mientras atacaba a los Grindylows. Su pierna dolía demasiado, apenas y sentía cuando las criaturas la herían en esa pierna, los Grindylows cada vez se incrementaban más y el peso era mayor, observó que Harry volvía a su forma normal y supuso que la hora estaba por concluir, una criatura se lanzó contra su cara y le reventó la burbuja, sentía la frente y el cuello caliente, Potter lanzó un hechizo y todos los Grindylows quedaron detenidos para después salir nadando a toda velocidad, Fleur continuó nadando con pocas fuerzas, ya no tenia aire, se sentía mareada y ya no sentía la pierna. Pudo ver que estaban por llegar y apresuró el paso, nuevamente rompió la superficie del agua casi al mismo tiempo que Potter, sus oídos zumbaban y ella luchaba para respirar, estaba bastante agitada, soltó al chico cuándo lo sintió reaccionar, no procuró en su estado o en el estado del pelirrojo o de Potter, buscó la lancha y la vio aproximarse, el reloj marcaba la hora, se tocó la frente y vio que estaba sangrando, la lancha se acercó y ella luchó por subir, apenas estuvo fuera del agua el aire frío le pegaba con fiereza en el cuerpo haciéndole daño.

El hombre de la lancha le proporcionó una toalla, ella la aceptó agradecida y con todos a bordo la lancha emprendió su regreso a la tarima. Harry le sonrió y le dijo- Gracias- pero Fleur negó con la cabeza- No te ofendas Potter pero no tengo interés en ayudarte o salvarte... Eres la competencia... Si te ayude -Dijo con voz titiritante y después miró a todos los chicos- Si los ayude a salir de ahí fue por Hermione... Agradece que ella te quiera tanto...

Harry no pareció sorprendido u ofendido a diferencia de los otros dos chicos- Me aseguraré de decirle a Mione que estuviste genial

Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír, esa era una buena recompensa, echó su cabello hacia atrás con orgullo, estaba viva, había llegado primera y Hermione estaría muy contenta con ella, sería su heroína... Hoy era un día para celebrar. Pronto llegó a la tarima, y fue la primera en bajar, casi cae al suelo por la fuerza en que Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos pero la rubia la recibió agradecida, Hermione comenzó a besarle toda la cara y Fleur sonreía, la castaña le tendio un frasco con un liquido café acuoso- Tómalo... Te ayudará -Fleur miró el líquido no muy convencida pero obedeció, tomó un sorbo y estuvo a punto de escupirlo pero Hermione negó y le puso el frasco en la boca- Tómalo todo... -Fleur con resignación obedeció y tragó todo el contenido. La mujer regordeta se acercó a ella y comenzó a examinarla, Hermione le sonrió y giro a ver a sus amigos, la rubia no pudo evitar sentir molestia. Un par de minutos y se sentía mejor, su pierna estaba casi normal y sus heridas no sangraban o dolían.

Un hombre comenzó a hablar- Después de haber debatido la situación hemos llegado a un acuerdo, en primer lugar de la academia de magia y hechicería Beauxbatons... la señorita Fleur Delacour con el encantamiento casco... -Fleur no pudo oír nada más, los gritos de Hermione la ensordecieron, la multitud rompió en aplausos y bitorreos, Hermione se lanzó a besarla con fiereza rodeando su cuello, Fleur la sostuvo de la cintura y escuchó un "uuuuyyy" de la multitud pero estaba demasiado ocupada recibiendo la lengua de su novia dentro de su boca para prestar atención. Sintió que la jalaban del hombro separándola y vio a su Directora muy sonrojada, Hermione se estaba limpiando la boca con una mano y le sonrió, Fleur suspiró antes de devolver la sonrisa, escuchó que Harry quedaba segundo pero no le importó, Amelia se acercó a felicitarla al igual que Gabrielle, ella aún sostenía la mano de su novia con felicidad.

La gente comenzó a irse, los campeones tenían una lancha para cada uno, Fleur jaló a Hermione para que subiera con ella, Madame, Amelie y Gabrielle subieron con ellas. Fleur iba recostada sobre el hombro de la castaña y dejo escapar un suspiro- Ven conmigo a Francia... En vacaciones

Todos en la lancha se quedaron mirándolas, Hermione sonrió- No soy del agrado de tus padres... Preferiría que tu vinieras conmigo

Fleur se sorprendió, sabía que a su madre no le haría gracia tener a Hermione como huésped pero también sabia que la aceptaría, lo que no esperaba era la propuesta de su novia- a.. Tu casa... ¿enserio?

Hermione asintió sonriente- Después de una semana quizás de que esté en casa, debo informarles a mis padres... Pero estoy segura que te amaran...

Fleur sonrió y le besó en la mejilla- Si, iré -dijo antes de recostarse nuevamente en el hombro de su novia.

* * *

_**Tadaaaa! Ya estoy aquí :) Como dije planeo "darle crack a éste alacrán" osea acabar esto... Dos o tres capítulos a lo maximo, Tal vez se habrán dado cuenta de que tengo otros proyectos y aún con eso actualizo con cierta regularidad, no, no porque tenga varios voy a abandonar mis fics, todos serán actualizados, este me llevo un día más porque cambie unos aspectos. Espero actualizar pronto :D **_

* * *

**_Agradecimientos:_**

_Karean: Gracias! Me esfuerzo por hacer diferentes las historias :D te agradezco que sigas la historia_

_Guest: jajaja, si, quedo claro xP No, aun no hay acción pero ya van agarrando confianza_

_VSATGPFAN88: Jajajaja, creo que a estas alturas ya eres cursi. GinnyxGabi... No se si es transitorio o permanente, lo pensaré. Gracias! Me parti la cabeza con el regalo x/D Si, ya vi que comentas por aquí... Vaya... Me pican los dedos por contestar a los otros reviews pero tendré que esperar :/ Uxx... Tendré que escribir rápido para actualizar xD aunque dudo poder (Semana de exámenes)... Lástima me daré a desear xD jajaja. _

_Avemari: "rubias para todos" jajajajajajajajajaja mori de risa xD empiezo a creer que a la autora es a quién le gusta las rubias xD_

_SoDamnbeautiful1: tus comentarios siempre cortos pero agradables, intentare actualizar pronto :)_

_Thestral212: lo se, lo se, amas mi melosidad y también la "inspiración" que me da xD jajaja, no extra chipi! Ánimo Lic! _

_ANI: Jajajaja difícil de sorprender... Puedes hacer el intento xD sip, como ya dije tu inspiración tardó en llegar_

_Seo: Gracias por tus ánimos! Espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D_


	10. Chapter 10: Hasta más que por siempre

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**_¿Adivinen? ... Último capitulo! Jajaja, lo sé, un poco sorpresivo pero así es, concentre todo en un capítulo. _**

**_Gracias por el apoyo! Disfruten del último capitulo de esta historia :) _**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10:**_

**_Hasta más que por siempre_**

* * *

Hermione había mantenido abrazada a Fleur prácticamente todo el día y la rubia estaba muy complacida por ello, incluso sus nervios habían desaparecido casi por completo o eso pensó hasta que escuchó que la llamaban- Señorita Delacour su familia está en la oficina del director, le pido que me acompañe -Fleur de nuevo recordó que era el día, el torneo acabaría, observó que Hermione le sonreía y la animaba a ir. Con un gesto amable se levantó y besó a su novia- Nos vemos más tarde -Comentó antes de levantarse. El trayecto a la oficina fue tortuoso, todo el cúmulo de ideas le abrumaba, su cabeza formulaba todo tipo de escenarios acerca de la tercer y última prueba.

Al llegar a la oficina sus padres corrieron a abrazarlas, Fleur pudo sentir el temor en sus palabras de aliento, todo el valor que Hermione le había estado inyectando durante toda la mañana se había desvanecido, ella asentía y sonreía pero en el interior temblaba. Digorry se acercó a presentarle a su padre, ella notaba que el muchacho también se notaba nervioso, Krum parecía muy tranquilo pero ella podía sentir que era un manojo de nervios, y ahí estaba Potter con piernas de gelatina intentando reír con la familia de cabello rojizo.

-Madre -Habló Fleur- Hermione... -Pudo notar el disgusto de sus padres- Ella me invitó a pasar con ella las vacaciones... Yo quiero ir -Se apresuró a decir al ver la vacilación en cara de sus padres- Me encantaría ir... Pasar las vacaciones... Ella continuará con sus estudios y yo... Yo no tendré mucho tiempo con ella... Sería maravilloso sí me dejarán ir... Por favor

-Cuándo termine... Ya veremos amor... -Respondió su padre cordialmente, sin asegurarle nada pero dejando la posibilidad abierta. Fleur asintió sabiendo que tenía buenas posibilidades de obtener lo que deseaba- Vamos a ver a tu hermana... Y de paso a esa chica -Comentó mientras le sonreía y la rubia asintió.

Fleur caminó al comedor con nervios, faltaba poco para la tercera y última prueba... No estaba segura, no se sentía preparada, había pasado hora tras hora entrenando, preparándose y ahora... Estaba tan nerviosa como un niño en su primer día de clases. Habia permanecido ausente por mucho tiempo y solo regresó a la normalidad cuando Hermione le abrazó y le mostró un pequeña concha. Fleur sonrió sinceramente, recordando el día que se conocieron

~_Inicio Flashback~_

_Fleur merodeaba la playa en busca de su pequeña hermana, era incapaz de encontrarla, su madre la mataría si llegaba sin Gabrielle, y es que su hermanita tenía una capacidad innata de meterla en problemas. El sol estaba bastante fuerte y la piel le ardía, caminó un par de metros más hasta que por fin dio con su pequeño tormento. Se acercó sigilosamente y pudo ver que su hermana menor estaba acompañada. Enfocó su mirada._

_Era una chica castaña, probablemente de su misma edad, tenía la piel quemada a causa de los rayos del sol y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el mismo motivo. Llevaba un pequeño bañador floreado y unas curiosas sandalias, en sus manos tenía una pequeña cubeta. Olvidó por completo que buscaba a su hermana, caminó hacia la chica._

_-Hola -Dijo tímidamente pero la chica únicamente le sonrió_.

_Sintió que Gabrielle le jalaba el brazo y le decía en francés- Ella no habla francés -Aclaró- No creo que entienda una palabra_

_Fleur asintió- Fleur Delacour -Extendió su mano, había algo que la atraía a ella y que le hacía casi imposible quitarle la mirada_

_La chica pareció entender y se sacudió la mano llena de arena- Hermione Granger_...

_Ambas estrecharon manos y Fleur sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su nuca, sonrió a la chica- Yo... -Intentó hablar el idioma de la chica, en la escuela había aprendido un poco y desde hace algún tiempo tomaba lecciones, hizo una nota mental para poner más empeño en sus clases- Mucho gusto... ¿Puedo acompañar? -Preguntó y sintió que a su cuerpo le recorría una ola de calor al ver sonreír a la chica y asentir. Fleur se tambaleó en su lugar al sentir a su hermana empujarla- Gabrielle Delacour -Dijo la menor y también estrechó manos con la chica. Fleur levantó una ceja un poco molesta._

_(Fin flashback_)

* * *

Hermione besó a Fleur con pasión, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna de su novia, dejó salir un suspiro de resignación- Fleur... ¿Pasa algo?

La rubia se removió en la cama y miró a su novia- Recuerdo cuándo te conocí ¿Te acuerdas?

Hermione sonrió y asintió- ¿Porque lo recuerdas ahora? -Hermione la abrazó captando los temores de su pareja- Fleur... Todo va a estar bien... El concurso es seguro... Ellos no dejarán que nada malo te pase

Fleur rió sarcásticamente- Diggory casi muere quemado... Yo y Harry casi morimos ahogados... ¿Qué nos depara ahora? perdón Hermione... Pero dudo mucho que este torneo sea seguro -Fleur se arrepintió al instante por el tono de voz que uso- Lo siento... Perdón... Es solo que estoy bajo mucho...

Hermione la interrumpió- bajo mucho estrés -La castaña le sonrio antes de trepar sobre ella y sentarse sobre su vientre, Fleur levantó una ceja sorprendida y a la vez emocionada- ¿Porque no... Te relajas? -Hermione se mordió el labio y se inclinó para besar a la rubia.

Fleur había olvidado sus temores, estaba concentrada en la cosquilleante sensación de los pechos de Hermione sobre los propios, dejó salir un gemido sin querer que fue ahogado por los besos, sintió que Hermione sostenía sus brazos contra la cama inmovilizándola, sentía que los besos iban bajando desde su barbilla hasta dónde la blusa permitía- Hermione... -Alcanzó a decir jadeando- Si no estás lista... Por favor... Yo no -Jadeo de nuevo- No se si quiera que te detengas...

La respiración de la castaña era agitada- ¿Puedo? -Inquirió apretando los botones de la blusa, estaba pidiendo permiso para desabotonar la prenda y Fleur se mordió el labio insegura pues no quería ejercer presión pero... No lo estaba haciendo... Hermione estaba segura y ella, ella estaba lista. Fleur asintió, la castaña comenzó a desabotonar la prenda con avidez.

Pronto los pechos de la rubia quedaron únicamente cubiertos por un sostén de encaje blanco y su vientre estaba al descubierto. Hermione comenzó a besar entre ellos, a masajear sobre la ropa, Fleur se mordía el labio dejando escapar varios gemidos. Hermione mordió el pecho sobre la tela y bajó para besar el vientre.

La puerta sono... Hermione se quito de encima en un segundo y Fleur invoco a todos los demonios del que tenía conocimientos. Rápidamente se abotono la blusa y caminó hacía la puerta, echó un vistazo a Hermione que estaba tímidamente recostada sobre la cama, abrió la puerta con enojo.

Amelia le sonrio- Mi muy querida y ...-Intentó pasar pero Fleur puso la pierna en la puerta haciendo que se estancara- Ohh... Que brusca

Fleur levantó una ceja indignada y la empujó hacia atrás fuera de la habitación- ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te detesto?

Amelia sonrio de lado- Me hago... -Bajo sus manos y abotono los dos últimos botones de la blusa de Fleur-... Una... Idea -Dijo alegre- en todo caso... Yo vine a avisarte que debes estar afuera.. La prueba está por comenzar... -Fleur vaciló un momento y asintió, Amelia la abrazó- Vas a salir bien librada... Ten -Dijo al romper el abrazo, le extendió una bolsa- Madame pide que lo uses -Fleur asintió de nuevo y sostuvo la ropa- Estoy segura que Hermione sabe entusiasmarte -La chica le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Fleur entró a la habitación para encontrar a Hermione de pie con los brazos cruzados- ¿Es hora? -Fleur asintió- Bien... -La castaña dejó salir un suspiro- Será mejor que te dejé un momento

Fleur la agarró por el brazo- No, no quiero que me dejes -Pidió y le mostró la ropa a la castaña- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Hermione pareció confundida un momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Claro -Se acercó a la rubia y le besó suavemente en los labios, fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones, con gran tranquilidad, sentía el pecho de Fleur subir y bajar por la respiración. Besó una mejilla, después la quijada, fue bajando por el cuello y hombro, besó entre ambos pechos, el vientre, desabotonó y bajó el cierre de la falda, la ropa cayó por el peso al suelo, la castaña acarició las piernas de la rubia mientras bajaba, Hermione desdobló el pantalón que Fleur tenía, la rubia levantó una pierna y después otra para ayudar, Hermione fue subiendo el pantalón mientras iba besando las piernas de Fleur, la rubia estaba temblando de deseo, Hermione besó las caderas y con un poco de valor pasó su lengua por el borde de la ropa interior, Fleur dio un pequeño brinco, Hermione terminó de subir el pantalón mientras acariciaba con el dorso de la mano el trasero de la rubia.

Fleur sintió que Hermione caminaba detrás de ella, le besó la espalda, detrás de los pulmones y en la curvatura de la espalda, sintió que su piel se erizaba, sentía que le colocaban la blusa y al final la sudadera, Hermione le dio un último beso en la parte detrás de cuello mientras ponía su cabello a un lado. Fleur sentía humedad entre sus piernas y se giro, paso los brazos sobre el cuello de la castaña pegándose a ella- ¿Sabes? ... Ya no quiero parar

Hermione le besó y abrazó- Te prometo que cuando regreses... Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos -La voz de la castaña tembló un instante- Pero tienes que llegar bien...

Fleur asintió, tenía muchos nervios pero tenia razones para regresar- Vamos... Es hora -Dijo sin mucho ánimo y así las dos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Hermione no tenía permitido pasar a la arena así que besó a la rubia y le dio el abrazo más fuerte que pudo. Estaba preocupada por el destino de Fleur, caminaba mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, llegó a la tribuna y tomó un asiento junto a los Weasley, pudo ver a la rubia nerviosa platicando con Diggory y Harry.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí? -Preguntó la madre de su novia.

Hermione quedo momentáneamente sin habla hasta que Ginny asintió fervientemente con la cara algo sonrojada, Hermione se sorprendió y recuperó el habla- Si, adelante

Los padres de Fleur tomaron asiento y Gabrielle llegó después- Es bueno convivir cuando ustedes son las parejas de mis hijas

Hermione se giro a ver a su amiga- Ahh... ¿Sí? -Preguntó a Ginny y la pelirroja se sonrojo aún más- Es decir si -Se repuso la castaña- Si, es bueno... Espero que Fleur esté bien -Añadió intentando cambiar de tema mientras le pegaba con la pierna a ginevra

- Yo espero que gane -Comentó la madre con cierta prepotencia pero incluso en la fría y orgullosa voz de la mujer se revelaba un atisbo de nerviosismo. Hermione por la incertidumbre se dedicó a comer una roseta de maíz tras otra.

* * *

Fleur jugaba ambas manos con nerviosismo, su frente tenía ligeras gotas de sudor, podía sentir la sudorosa mano de su directriz que estaba posada sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Escuchaba a sus compañeras aclamar su nombre, el grito de la tribuna para los nombres de Potter, Digorry y Krum. Intentaba concentrarse en el pasto pero le era imposible. Escuchó su nombre y que le dictaban indicaciones pero ella se sentía como un publico ausente,como un espectador que miraba desde arriba sin ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento. Miró a la tribuna y observó a la castaña que le quitaba el aliento, pudo esbozar una sonrisa sincera, incluso alegría porque sabía que debía regresar por ella, tenía planes con ella. Le saludó con la mano segundos antes de que el cañón sonara, tomó un gran respiro y dio media vuelta hacía su respectiva entrada, apenas avanzó unos pasos y la maleza tras de ella se cerro, la oscuridad gobernó.

Fleur tenia empuñada su varita con demasiada fuerza pero la relajó al darse cuenta que podría romperla, exhaló largamente, ella había sido escogida para eso, había sido entrenada para ello... Ella era la campeona... Comenzó a caminar a paso corto pero firme, su oído intentaba captar cada sonido y sus pupilas se agrandaron intentando ver en la penumbra y de pronto sintió mucho frío, pudo ver una figura negra encapuchada acercarse

-¿Qué...? -Se preguntó a si misma.

Observó a la figura acercarse, no era un Boggart pues ella no temía a los Dementores aunque éstos no le agradasen. Empezaba a sentirse triste y cerró los ojos.

~_Inicio Flashback~_

_-¿Entonces si nos volveremos a ver? -Preguntó la castaña jugando nerviosamente la cadena que le había sido obsequiada el día anterior_

_Fleur sonrió y asintió- Te repito lo mismo que dijiste el primer día -Y observó a la castaña sonreír para después mirar hacía otra dirección- Lo sé, debes irte... Entonces... ¿Hasta pronto_?

_Hermione asintió sintiendo que un par de lágrimas escapaban por la comisura de los ojos- Si -Contestó temblorosamente_

_Fleur se acercó lentamente a ella, dando oportunidad a la menor de alejarse si así lo deseaba, pero no ocurrió, la rubia se relamió los labios cuando estaba bastante cerca, pegó su frente con la de la otra, podía sentir su respiración agitarse y sus manos temblar nerviosamente, sin saber que hacer o cómo hacerlo, aproximó sus labios a los de la otra y los rozó. El nerviosismo la hizo temblar._

_Hermione sintió los húmedos labios de su amiga sobre los propios y dejó escapar un suspiro, con un poco de valor y guiada por el instinto se acercó y redujo la distancia. Ambas bocas estaban pegadas sin moverse, sintió a la rubia reaccionar y comenzar a besarla torpemente, ella misma reaccionó al beso. Pronto la torpeza desapareció y sus labios encajaron perfectamente, la sensación era suave, el tacto era perfecto, podía sentir el aliento de la otra, el sabor a menta debido al helado que Fleur habia ingerido minutos antes mezclado con el sabor a chocolate de su helado. El chocolate y la menta se combinaron en ese momento y se hicieron uno._

~_Fin Flashback~_

Fleur sonrió, casi podía sentir ese mismo sabor mezclado en su boca en ese momento- ¡Expecto Patronum! -Gritó y pronto la figura se alejó del lugar rápidamente- ¿Qué están pensando esos hombres? -Se inquirió la rubia- Era uno verdadero... Es peligroso poner un Dementor real -Continuó caminando cautelosamente.

-¡No!

Fleur escuchó el grito de alguien venir de una esquina, dudo un momento antes de acercarse al lugar, vio los rayos de luz botar y rebotar. Su razón le decía que huyera pero su instinto la mantenía ahí. Dio un par de pasos y fue despedida hacía atrás, sintió un intenso dolor en su oreja y en la parte trasera de su espalda al caer. Vio un rayo de luz venir hacía ella e instintivamente giro. Apenas tuvo tiempo de poner de pie y empuñar su varita- ¡Depulso! -El hechizo dio en su blanco y el atacante salió volando por los aires hasta caer inconsciente sobre el pasto. Fleur se tambaleo, su oreja se sentía caliente y su visión era nublada.

-¿Estás bien? Estuviste maravillosa -Fleur escuchó que le hablaban y asintió intentando recuperase, pasaron varios minutos en los que se sostuvo de aquella persona antes que pudiera sentirse consciente y pudo ver la perfilada y cuidada cara de Cedric- ¿Fleur? Estás sangrando

Fleur se separó de Diggory amablemente y se llevo la mano hacía la oreja que sentía hervir, desgraciadamente pudo comprobar que estaba sangrando- No se ve bien -Confesó la francesa al ver la increíble cantidad de sangre que tenía su mano- ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme? -Preguntó la rubia

El chico asintió y levantó su varita, Fleur sintió dolor nuevamente pero pronto se calmó- Con eso debe calmarse... Gracias... Yo... Me desespere y no sé que hubiese pasado si no hubieras llegado

Fleur al fin pudo aclarar su mente y comenzar a percatarse de los recientes acontecimientos, se separó de Diggory y caminó hacia la persona inconsciente, pudo ver el rostro pálido de Krum- Nunca me caíste bien... Sabandija -Le espetó para patearle ligeramente el hombro- Incarcerous -Conjuró Fleur y unas gruesas cuerdas ataron a un inconsciente Krum- Eso lo mantendrá quieto si retoma la conciencia -Fleur se giro a ver a Diggory y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, por primera vez se percato que Diggory estaba cortado en los brazos y el pecho, estaba bastante sucio y se le veía temeroso

-Gracias -murmuró de nuevo el chico

Fleur asintió- Creo deberíamos... -Pero no terminó la frase porque Diggory gritó y ella observó la figura que el chico miraba, era un grupo de inferis, la rubia tragó con dificultad, el miedo también la habia invadido, se giro a ver a Cedric y el chico estaba temblando, en su pantalón se expandía una mancha húmeda mientras el luchaba por mantenerse de pie, Fleur lo pensó un momento antes de acercarse al grupo de inferis, rápidamente su forma cambio, la rubia se sintió orgullosa por su inteligencia, no eran unos auténticos inferis, era un Boggart y pudo descubrirlo por el miedo que el chico les profesaba.

El Boggart tomó la forma de una caja de gran tamaño que se abría lentamente, Fleur se paralizó al verlo, la caja mostró un anillo que se tornaba de color cada vez más oscuro, la rubia sacudió la cabeza antes de gritar- ¡Riddikulus! -El anillo y caja pronto se convirtieron en finos listones de colores muy vistoso, Fleur dio varios pasos hacia atrás y jaló a Diggory del brazo alejándose de ahí- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó la rubia

El chico asintió evidentemente avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior- Debes relajarte... Están jugando con tu mente... No lo permitas...

El chico asintió- Grac...

Pero Fleur negó con la cabeza- Agradécemelo cuándo salgamos de aquí... -Fleur observó a los costados- Debemos separarnos... No es por equipo

Cedric sonrió- Nos vemos al final Fleur

Ella asintió y comenzó a alejarse, estaba cansada, deseaba acostarse, darse una ducha y terminar aquello que su novia le había prometido. Continuó su camino pesadamente, observó el cielo y algunas estrellas que se asomaban por sobre las nubes. Estuvo caminando en silencio sin percances, doblo varias veces y se sintió extraviada muchas otras, observó la copa brillar a lo lejos y sonrió, intentó correr pero pronto algo salió por una esquina, ella observó como la maleza cerraba imposibilitándole el paso a la copa y gruñó molesta.

Observó a su nuevo oponente, un cerdo... No, un jabalí, de regular tamaño y pelaje color ceniza, tenía grandes colmillos que salían de su boca y algo de baba que resbalaba por la quijada, sus ojos eran de color oscuro

-Pareces un feo perro -Comentó mientras elevaba su varita, el animal pronto desapareció sorprendiendo a la rubia que abrió los ojos incrédula para sentir segundos después un fuerte dolor en el talón izquierdo, soltó un grito de dolor y cuando bajo la mirada vio al jabalí colgado de su pierna, mordiéndola con fuerza, la rubia apuntó su varita pero el jabalí corrió volviéndose nuevamente invisible, la rubia cayó al piso por el dolor y con la varita empuñada, sus ojos giraban en todas direcciones y sus oídos intentaban captar la presencia del animal- Odio a los perros -Comentó molesta- Me alegro que mi novia tenga un gato -susurró para si. Escuchó el pasto moverse y levantó su varita echando hechizos hacía esa dirección, el animal nuevamente se volvió visible y cayó aturdido a un lado, Fleur se intentó parar pero el dolor fue demasiado.

-¡Fleur! -Cedric apareció y detrás de él Potter, ambos retrocedieron al ver al animal. La bestia se desapareció nuevamente. Fleur alertó a sus sentidos y sostuvo su varita con ambas manos, los chicos parecían no comprender.

Pronto Potter se derrumbó sobre si pegando gritos de dolor y sosteniendo su pierna, la rubia actuó rápido y el animal cayo aturdido al piso nuevamente. En esta ocasión Cedric comenzóa lanzarle hechizos a la criatura hasta que quedo inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Fleur a ambos chicos

Cedric asintió mientras que Harry con dificultad se ponía de pie- Mejor que tú al parecer ¿Puedes pararte? -El chico cojeo hasta llegar a la rubia

Fleur negó con la cabeza- Me duele mucho... Creo que está roto -Dijo con pesadumbre y tomó una gran bocanada de aire con resignación- Creo que... Es mejor que me retire -El decir aquellas palabras se sintió como tragar vinagre

-Cedric... ¿Puedes arreglarlo? -Harry se giro a verlo pero el otro chico permaneció cabizbajo- Quizás si te ayudamos... Podrías sostenerte de nosotros y quizás... -Fleur le sonrió- Eres demasiado noble... Al grado de la estupidez... ¿Lo sabias Harry Potter? -Comentó en tono de alegría y burla, a lo que el chico sonrió- No... Esto no es una competencia en equipo... Si ustedes no hubiesen llegado dudo mucho que hubiera tenido buenos resultados... Es mejor retirarme...

- Entonces me retiraré contigo -Dijo firmemente el chico- Yo también estoy lastimado y es...

Pero Fleur lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza- No, tú aún puedes competir... Sin ofender Cedric pero creo que Harry sería un buen campeón -Fleur le otorgó una sonrisa sincera- Aún no olvido la segunda prueba -Dijo en tono de advertencia- Pero creo que eres noble...

Cedric se acercó a ella- Creo yo debería retirarme contigo... Harry ganará si ambos nos retiramos... Y además... No puedo dejarte ir en este estado sabiendo que me salvaste

Fleur por un momento dudó pero luego negó- Que gane el mejor... Yo estaré bien, no puedo seguir compitiendo así pero ustedes se las han ingeniado para seguir y deben continuar... Yo no busco la gloria eterna o el prestigio para Beauxbatons... Mis intereses son muy diferentes a los que este concurso pueda ofrecerme

Cedric comenzó a reír- Entonces me asegurare de decirle a Hermione tu maravillosa participación en cuánto regrese

Fleur sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente pero asintió y esbozo una leve sonrisa- cuidense y nos vemos a fuera... ahora vayanse...

Ambos chicos le dedicaron a la rubia una sonrisa antes de desaparecer a través del laberinto, Fleur dejó escapar un suspiro antes de lanzar Chispas rojas y sentir un gran remolino de aire. Sintió una gran decepción y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas antes de sentir el duro pasto debajo de ella, escuchó a la multitud murmurar y algunos gritos de apoyo, la señora regordeta se situó a su lado procurandole cuidados, ella apenas empezaba a ser consciente de su actual condición, comenzó a soltar varios gritos de dolor al sentir a la mujer intentando curarle. Varias personas se situaron a su alrededor y comenzaron a hacerle una serie de preguntas.

Fleur comenzó a relatar todo desde que entró al laberinto, entendió que algo andaba mal por las expresiones de los directores. El dolor físico comenzaba a cansarle pero el cansancio la tenia agitada, levantaba la mirada entre el grupo de personas e intentaba hallar a cierta cabellera castaña pero le era imposible. Ya habían pasado muchos minutos desde su llegada y deseaba tener paz pero los tambores, cornetas y gritos comenzaron a resonar indicando que había un ganador,Fleur que estaba muy próxima al campo observó a Potter y Digorry caer al pasto y la copa a un lado, la rubia sonrio un segundo antes de comenzar a gritar al percatarse de la muerte de uno de ellos.

* * *

La francesa había preferido permanecer casi en reclusión desde el termino del torneo, su estado anímico inicialmente había sido muy deprimente pero actualmente había podido recuperar la alegría aunque por momentos decaía.

Encontrarse con la muerte de Cedric la hacía sentir culpable y un terrible remordimiento, ella pudo haberlo evitado, tantas cosas hubieran podido pasar y el destino había optado por la peor conclusión. Ella creía firmemente en la versión del chico de cabellos azabaches aunque eso le ocasionara más miedos.

Fleur terminó de empacar su baúl con un sentimiento de vacío, temía por el futuro pero también sabía que Hermione permanecería a su lado, a pesar que nada sexual había ocurrido, se había reforzado el lazo que mantenían. No tenía prisa porque durante el recorrido podría empacar, estaba segura que llegaría a su colegio y que Beauxbatons tendría un ambiente muy diferente al inicial, sin duda la culparían y etiquetarían de incompetente al no poder ganar el torneo pero su estancia en ese ambiente sería muy corta por su pronta graduación.

Caminó por los alrededores de Hogwarts a sabiendas que pronto sería solo otro escenario en su vida, durante el discurso, de hacía algún par de horas, en honor a Cedric había permanecido en silencio junto a sus compañeras de colegio, en esos momentos se había sentido terriblemente sola, con ganas de llorar de impotencia pero a cambio solo había mantenido la mirada fija e inexpresiva, casi tetricamente muerta. Ahora veía el amontonamiento de personas despidiéndose efusivamente de las personas con quiénes habían compaginado. Fleur buscó entre la multitud y apretó sus nudillos al ver al joven búlgaro abrazado de su novia. Estuvo observando por unos momentos hasta ver que el joven diera media vuelta y desapareciera para poder acercarse.

- Hola bonita -Saludó mientras le abrazaba por detrás

-Hola -La castaña se giro para poder abrazarle por delante- Empezaba a creer que te irías sin despedirte

Fleur negó con la cabeza mientras besaba la mejilla de la otra- Nunca, además es un 'hasta luego,'... Te veré en dos semanas... ¿Cierto?

La castaña asintió- ¿Podrá tu lechuza encontrarme? -Preguntó

Fleur sonrió ampliamente- Por más que siempre

~_Inicio de Flashback~_

_-Es tarde -Comentó la castaña_

_Fleur observó el horizonte y el sol estaba por ocultarse, la tarde habia pasado con inusual rapidez, su hermana Gabrielle se había retirado hacía varias horas atrás pero Fleur aún permanecía con aquella chica de cabellos enmarañados, en las pocas horas que llevaba de conocerle había logrado establecer una conexión y un fuerte cariño, su comunicación no era muy fluida pero eso lo hacía más entretenido- ¿Mañana? -Inquirió la rubia_

_Hermione asintió- ¿Tienes teléfono_?

_Fleur permaneció estática por unos momentos- Si... -Dijo insegura y casi en tono de pregunta._

_- ¿Podrías darmelo? -Preguntó la castaña nerviosa de que fuese muy atrevido_

_Fleur se mordió el labio nerviosamente sin saber que decir- Lo... Lo olvidé -Inventó_

_Hermione se rió- A veces a mi igual... Entonces... ¿Hasta mañana_?

_Fleur temía regresar y no hallar a su reciente amiga- ¿Segura?_

_Hermione sonrio- ¿Has visto 'la princesa cisne'? -Fleur declino de mentir y esta vez negó sinceramente con la cabeza- Es una linda película -Comentó la castaña y comenzó a sonrojarse- Entonces... Mañana nos veremos aquí y si no es así... Yo te encontrare... Hasta más que por siempre -Ahora el sonrojo de la castaña cubría todo su rostro, se mordió el labio nerviosamente- Adiós -Dijo y besó a Fleur en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura para posteriormente salir corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección contraria._

_Fleur se tocó la mejilla con la mano y sonrio, no sabía que era un teléfono pero debía conseguirlo pronto... No sabía nada de la 'princesa cisne' pero debía buscarla y verla a brevedad... Observó la silueta de la chica hacerse cada vez mas pequeña, la rubia mantenía su sonrisa antes de comenzar a encaminarse a su propio hogar._

_~Fin Flashback_~

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice y se acercó a besarla suavemente en los labios sabiendo que sería su última vez, sus labios se rozaron lentamente, Fleur se pegó para reducir el espacio entre ellas y tomó a la castaña por la cintura, sintió los brazos de la otra enrollarse en su cuello y acariciarle la nuca mientras su lenguas comenzaba a encontrarse, acarició de arriba a abajo la espalda mientras jugaba con el inicio de la falda y tentada a pasar aquel límite decidió subir su mano tan solo un poco.

Hermione sentía su cuerpo acalorarse y su respiración agitarse, sus latidos parecían incontenibles dentro de su pecho, se distanció de Fleur ligeramente y la otra se alejó captando el mensaje- Aún me debes algo -Escuchó que Fleur le susurró con los ojos cerrados, Hermione asintió como respuesta- Créeme que lo tengo muy en cuenta -Y Ambas se separaron y abrazaron cálidamente, escuchó que Fleur era llamada desde atrás y en ese momento le parecía imposible contener sus lágrimas y sin embargo lo logró, las lágrimas aunque amenzantes con salir seguían contenidas en sus ojos. Besó a la rubia en la mejilla y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa, sintió a sus amigos llegar.

La castaña observó con tristeza que Harry y Fleur se despedían con melancolía, la actitud de Ron fue la usual. Fleur sonrió y se dio media vuelta dudo varios segundos y regreso a abrazar por última vez a Hermione. En esta ocasión ambas dejaron salir un gran suspiro antes de separarse. La castaña observó como Fleur se alejaba a paso lento y entraba al carruaje que inmediatamente se cerró y en poco tiempo comenzó a despegar, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder evitarlo, sintió a sus amigos abrazarla en señal de apoyo y ella les devolvió el gesto- Todo estará bien ¿Verdad?

Harry asintió con inusual alegría, Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedo mirando un buen rato a su amiga- Hermione... -Comenzó el pelirrojo-... Tienes los dientes más pequeños

Harry y Hermione se miraron y después echaron a reír, a pesar de las circunstancias, todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

_No me maten, no vi la necesidad de alargar la historia y me vi inspirada para acabar con ella, lamento que haya sido abrupto pero... Hay una gran posibilidad de **secuela**... Yep, tengo planeado una secuela, esta parte fue muy rosa y sin "acción" pero estaba planeado así para que después pudiera desarrollar la historia y su relación. _

_Dejo muchas cosas al aire y es precisamente porque planeo resolverlas en otra trama. No tengo aún una fecha de publicación, posiblemete algún 7 (me gusta ese número). Solo tengo el nombre de la historia y la trama argumental. Pero ustedes tendran que esperar por ella :D._

_Gracias a todos quiénes siguieron la historia, quiénes agregaron a favoritos y aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer! Siempre es un placer escribir y saber que hay gente que gusta de ello. Muchas gracias por su apoyo! _

* * *

_**Agradecimientos: **_

_VSATG...: jajajajaja, Drama queen... Yep, si, Eso creo jajaja. Ya viste que esto acabo, un GabyxGinny... Es posible, más adelante. XD no me imagino tu cartel y yo en pleno examen jajaja._

_Thestral212: Jajajaja, pues ya ves xD ya le di cuello xD lo lamento pero todo acaba además... Hay posibilidades de continuación :D muchas a decir verdad, la escena sexy te la debo, este fic era mas rosa. Gracias por seguir la historia :)_

_SoDamnBeautiful1: no, no me molesta tus comentarios cortos solo era una aclaración xP Lo que me preguntaste no lo puedo resolver aquí pero como adelanto te digo que no se opondrán :)_

_Lunazul22: Jajajaja, cuándo cumplas años tendrás tu harem xD te lo juro por la garrita xD _

_Avemari: jajajajaja xD lo intentaste? Jajajaja lamento lo de tu cierre xD jajaja. Gracias por comentar! _

_Seo: Jajajaja, creo es más bien heroína, gracias por seguir el fic y pues lamentablemente esta parte ha llegado a su final :D pero ya veremos después _

_PKmarie09: Jajajaja, me alegra saber que tengo una fan xD jajaja. que bueno! El Fleurmione revolucionara el mundo! FyH 3 xD Jajajaja y que has escrito? Me gustaría leerlo. Lamento que la fleur de esta historia tenga un descanso pero ya habrá mas de esta parejita en una secuela. Gracias por seguir la historia y tus increíble comentarios! _


End file.
